Broken
by squishmich
Summary: After a prolonged departure, Wolverine returns and rejoins the XMen. When Rogue's life balances on the edge will he choose to run or be true to his feelings? The threat of a mutant virus is exposed and thousands will die unless true love can conquer all.


Broken

Category: Marie/Wolverine Romance

Chapter 1 

Everything - Lifehouse

Logan stepped into Mutant High, unexpectedly and quietly. It was the middle of the day; bright and sunny, four years since he'd stepped into this place. It looked exactly the same, and gave him that sense of confusion, fear…and comfort. The kids still played pool and other games in the main living room. Logan looked towards the television where Storm, Jean, and Cyclops used to sit and investigate Magneto's latest activities. Was Magneto still in that plastic cage?

Logan walked through the long hallway and stepped in the elevator going up two floors. When the doors opened, to his luck, Scott was the first person he saw this visit. Scott's eyes lit up and a teasing smile crossed his face. Logan glared a little which only made Scott smile more.

"Well well, look who finally decides to grace us with his presence. Did you bring back my motorcycle by the way?"

"No but I promise you'll find it in a landfill somewhere in Vancouver," Logan said, stepping out of the elevator.

"Hey Storm! Jean! Look who's back," Scott called to his friends.

Their eyes lit up in surprise and Storm ran over to see him. Her white hair flying with her black cape giving her yet another feature to enhance her glow.

"Logan," she smiled coming up to him, not sure whether or not she should hug him.

He smiled warmly at her. "You don't look a day older."

"Oh neither do you, but then again you couldn't, could you?" she said getting on her tiptoes to hug him.

Returning the embrace he caught a look at Jean. She had that smile on her face without really smiling. She was always so modest and beautiful. But her eyes were warm and at home like always, proud and calm to have him back. Releasing Storm, Jean smiled and reached up to give him a conservative, almost shy hug.

"Good to have you back," she said.

"You two still together?" he teased after releasing her.

"Married," Storm said.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Aw geez, well, you don't have to read my mind but anyhow, congratulations."

"And I hope you find someone so you'll stop wanting her," Scott teased, extending his hand. "You're a pain in the ass Logan but it's good to have you back. What happened to your face?"

"Nothing big, don't worry about it. How's Chuck?"

"Great, he'll be pleased to see you," Storm said with a smile still on her face.

"I've never seen a prettier day than today, you responsible?" he smiled at Ororo.

"No, but if you don't behave yourself I'll make it go away," she threatened playfully with a grin.

They all waited for him to ask.

"Marie still here? And don't even think about reading my mind, Jean," Logan warned her and she smiled.

"She's outside…somewhere," Storm said, not knowing exactly where she was.

Logan left without saying a word, all three of them watching with ideas in their mind about what they would both think when seeing each other.

XxX

Logan walked around the grounds seeing half a million kids, or so it seemed, but couldn't find her. After walking around the entire damn campus, he spotted her, only being able to recognize her by her hair. That thick mass of reddish brown hair that had more body than anything he'd ever seen. The white streaks were still there which created a unique curtain that surrounded her shapely face.

She was teaching the few children that sat around her. Logan could scarcely believe this was once the scared seventeen year old he met in Laughlin City four years ago. Not that she was never attractive, but now she seemed to present such a beautiful woman. The years of his absence had been apparently good to her. She was all grown up. As she spoke he even noticed she had very little of her southern accent left, but just enough to prove her roots. She had those extremely thin black gloves on that went all the way to her upper arms and a blue blouse with a black mini-skirt on. She looked…good. He could see legs which seemed to go on for a mile. _I would like to get a piece of that…_Logan started to think before he shook his head. "Come on, snap out of it. She's still the same lil Marie you know." He muttered to himself walking closer.

"Would you please stop using your powers," she laughed at the kids who refused to listen to her. One child was paying more attention touching flower buds and watching them bloom instantly instead of Marie's lecture.

"Tell me you never used any of yours," he kid called out.

A small smile touched her lips as she placed her hand out.

"Of course I did. And this is what a boy taught me," she said creating a small fireball in her hands causing the kids to pay full attention.

Logan smiled too, charmed in watching her. He hadn't noticed that he had been holding his breath while watching her.

"And then another kid…" she turned the fire into ice. "Did that to his fireball."

"Which kid?"

"A boy I once knew."

"Did you have a crush on him?" One girl asked with big eyes.

She smiled again. "Yes but that was a long time ago."

Just then Marie looked up and saw him and instantly the ice fell crashing to the ground and breaking. She looked back to the students.

"Alright you guys. Practice concentration…I will be right back," she said, trying to get out of the embarrassment. "I'm going to break another rule; I have to go talk to someone. I will know if you aren't practicing," she said smiling.

Walking over to him, slowly and confidently, he again realized she wasn't a little girl anymore.

"Where have you been," she teasingly smiled.

"Missing out on things that have changed, apparently," he said with staring eyes.

She frowned in confusion at his intense gaze on her and forgot what he said. He was staring at her…what was wrong?

"What?" she asked, a little nervous. "Oh! I-I know I've changed-"

"No, I'm sorry," he said feeling like he was embarrassing her. "Most normal people do, just not me."

"I wouldn't call myself normal," she smiled.

His eyes were sad because he couldn't hug her yet she was the one he most wanted to. He could if he was careful though. Brushing his fingers through her hair she sucked in a breath, half afraid he would hurt himself and touch her actual skin and half because of how painful it was for her to not be able to be touched.

"Take it the white strands stuck around?"

She exhaled a laugh. "Yeah, and having them feeds a little bit of my rebellious nature. Everyone has a little teenage rebellion…even you."

She regretted saying that instantly since he didn't remember his teenage years or anything before that.

"Why'd you come back?" she asked. "Did you find the answers you left in search for?"

"Oh well that's a nice welcome." He teased.

"No, I didn't mean that," she laughed. "I just meant it's been four years, was there a reason to return, or you'd just get tired of beating people up for money," she smiled and winked. Her brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight and Logan had a hard time looking away.

"My God, you were not like this when I left. You're brutal now," he teased.

She noticed a scar on his face and reached up with her gloved hand to touch it.

"What happened?" The familiar look of concern crossed her face.

"Doesn't matter."

"Watch it now; I'll be a nagging mother on you if you don't stay honest with me."

He took her hand in his, bringing it down from his face.

"I was being honest, it's a little embarrassing but I'll tell you the entire truth if you make me."

"Yes," she said.

"Scott's motorcycle," he said.

"Seems like it's taking forever to heal, why?"

"Oh I don't know…doesn't really matter anyways. Scott was only interested in his motorcycle."

She couldn't help but grin. "I'll bet he was. You staying or just checking in on your way to somewhere?"

"I don't know yet."

"Forever the mystery man. I won't push anymore questions for the moment."

"So you're teaching kids?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Maybe." His sexy grin flashed at her, bringing back the all too familiar butterflies. Her infatuation with him was still strong and although he had been gone for several years her heart still longed for him.

"I'm not going to forever, but it's wonderful to be around people."

He heard what she did not say in that sentence which was _since I can't touch them_.

"I noticed you're making fire in your hands."

"Bobby taught me when I first came here. I touched him once, and have had a small portion of his mutation. The fire comes from John."

"You do that very well."

"Yeah except for when I dropped it. How long were you watching me?"

"Long enough."

She gave him a look. "And what does that mean?"

"I'd been watching you a few minutes."

"You seen Jean?" she asked with only a hint of attitude only he caught.

"Yup, everyone except Xavier."

"I can't wait to see his reaction to you."

Just then a kid bumped into her and she turned around quickly to make sure he was okay.

"You okay," she said taking his hands in her gloved ones and kneeling a little to check him.

"Yeah, sorry," he said and ran off, totally unconcerned with what happened.

She shook a little in fear. "It worries me what could happen to them." It angered Logan that she must worry about that every minute. When she looked back up at him and tried to calm down he didn't buy it.

"Gives me a heart attack," she joked with her hand at her heart.

He took that hand and pulled her to him for an embrace. Quickly she turned her head to the side so that her hair would only touch him.

"It's okay," he said holding her to him. "Luckily you're still short," he smiled, his strong arms wrapped around her protectively.

Her face pressed up against his shirt, and she could feel his heartbeat. It soothed her and ate at her simultaneously. She hadn't seen him in so long, and even if she couldn't touch him, she could stay like this forever. Realizing she could hug him back and slid her arms around his waist and drew her hands up his back a little as she leaned against him. Her heart clenched in pain she refused to show through tears at the feeling of another person touching her. Even if it wasn't his skin, she could feel the molecules flow back and forth between them, which was something she wasn't lost to. Her heart ached deep for the connection between skin to skin contact, but mostly for him. Would he ever be hers?

She was cautious when it came to lifting her head to look at him, giving him time to back up a little so not to touch her.

"Guess you caught me, I missed you," she said as if he'd forced it out of her.

"Oh well thank you for the compliment."

Pulling back, she undid the clasp to the necklace and slowly handed it to him.

"I never thought you were coming back. I wore something so I wouldn't forget…not like I could ever forget about you Logan." Her cheeks blushed pink.

Looking at her brown eyes, he saw doubt in her eyes still.

"I told you I was coming back. You didn't believe me?"

"Well for me it's been a life time. Sometimes I'd get a fuzzy image of what you looked like and I'd wish I'd taken a picture."

"A _picture_?" he said with a smile. The Wolverine posing for a picture? He snorted at the idea.

A giggle escaped her full lips. "Yeah! Why not?"

She took his hand and turned it so she could see his knuckles. Running her fingers over them she saw they weren't red.

"Take it you haven't had to use them?"

"Not recently."

"Good. I got those feelings like you were in pain, but then I remembered how easily you manage to get yourself outta tricky situations." She smiled. "It was comforting."

"Hey, when you were on the run, you weren't afraid."

"Well I kind of had a good defense. If anyone touched me-"she stopped then, thinking that although her mutation was a defense, it was a prison. "Well, no one would handle it as well as you."

He shook his head in ugly memories. "I know you've been through so much pain Marie. Magneto had no fucking right to try what he did, especially with you."

"When he touched me, all I could feel was a burning sensation. I wonder if that's what you felt when I touched you. I mean, that's the best guess I have to what it feels like when I touch people."

"I'm not sorry you touched me." He said honestly, a true smile formed on his lips.

She looked in his hazel eyes with an attempt of a smile but instead a sad but grateful look crossed her face.

"I'm still very sorry-"

"Why? I stabbed you…I deserved it and I'm glad you thought fast enough to do that. And when I found out you were gone…don't do that," he smiled.

"What? Don't disappear?"

"You scared the hell out of me, Marie."

"There was no other option. I had the whole academy here against me. But when you showed up you said everything right; you did take care of me. I trust you."

"I promised I would, and I will never lie to you." His hand held her gloved one tightly.

They stared at each other for a moment, saying nothing.

"Uh, excuse me, class is over, may we leave?" one student said, all of them watching this private moment with smiles on their faces.

She turned to them. "Yeah, go, get outta here."

"Bye Marie," they said as they left.

She turned back and placed her hands on his chest, pushing him back.

"So, _Wolverine_, I'm hungry."

"Oh I'll bet you are," he laughed as they walked together.

"Got any beef jerky?"

"Shut up," he said and she laughed.

Storm, Scott, and Jean watched Marie and Logan as they ate dinner that evening. Xavier still hadn't shown up, he was busy with things underground.

"…and even though Magneto is still with us, Mystique is still God knows where. And we're worried she's in a new project and is waiting to strike. We've heard nothing of her in years, but what are the chances of someone like her giving up so easily?" Storm said to Logan.

"I don't think so. I should have killed her." He growled, eyeing the plate of chicken with interest.

"Well I hate to say it but you're the only one who came close," Scott said.

"Hey," Marie said, interrupting. "Couldn't we wait five minutes before jumping into battle mode? I'd rather have a normal conversation, if that's possible." She said with a small smile.

"Okay Marie, I'm with you. Let's have a normal conversation. I mean is that even possible with us?" Scott said with a smile. He flicked a pea from his spoon and it hit Jean squarely in the forehead. It landed in her soup with a little _kurplunk!_

Everyone laughed, to the point where Ororo had to be excused to clean her shirt of the juice she spilt on herself from laughing too hard.

" You remember the food fight in that New York club?" Marie teased, giving Logan a little push to embarrass him. "That was a good one."

"Look, could you…I don't know, leave a few things out," he said to her.

"No no, this is the good stuff," Scott said. "So what happened?"

"Oh I forget the name of the place... sorta rich and snobby. We went to dinner together, as friends." She winked to Kitty. There was this one couple who complained to the manager about having mutants in the dining area. Logan got all pissed off of course…his ramblings of equality and so on." Marie laughed. On our way out, the one lady had the nerve to call us 'waste of space' and BAM! I chucked one of the deserts from the tray. Smack right in the centre of her face. Oh man that was hilarious!" The tears were running down her face, and Marie was trying to regain her composure.

"Oh I'll bet," Jean smiled.

"So then Logan turns around and throws my salad…it lands everywhere on their table and the dressing puts out the candles."

"May I take over," Logan said, nudging her sides gently.

"No!" she retorted and laughed.

"Well too bad, just give me a minute. So I tell the lady to shut up and eat her hoity-toity dinner that she's paid for…but no! Not enough!"

Marie couldn't help but laugh. The man simply picks up his spaghetti or something and walks over, and SMACK right into Logan's face!"

"You could tell I wasn't in the best of moods after that."

"Yes I…noticed that," she said and he laughed. "So basically it's a free for all, everyone in the restaurant tossing food at each other until the manager comes out screaming! I honestly thought he'd pass out…the color of his face!"

"I'll second that!" Storm said recalling the picture.

"So what happened next?" Scott said.

Logan gave Scott the evil eye but Marie just smiled. They were both so full of shit.

"I threw a pie accidentally at Marie, intending to hit the manager. He needed to shut up and damn quick!" He snorted.

"But with piss poor aim! I was covered! You bastard!" she joked.

Marie fell over on his shoulder laughing. "He walked over and simply picked the cherry off my cheek and ate it!"

"Like I had any reason to complain?" Logan said.

"I'd whip a pie at you any day Logan…" She threatened.

"The guy wouldn't stop yammering! It wasn't like I was aiming for you!" he said with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Damn your extremely large head!"

Marie laughed and pretended to be shocked. "My big head! Oh please!"

"Well its true...you know what they say…big ego, big head." He said to her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"At least we got desert that night." He said rightly.

"The Wolverine needed desert oh?" Marie taunted.

He glared at her. "I didn't _need_ to."

"Oh that's right," she said sarcastically. "If it's hanging off my face then it's ok to have it huh?"

Logan laughed. His smile was contagious as eventually everyone couldn't help but smile.

"Yea so that's what happened…talk about a nice dinner." He said.

"So where the hell was I during all this!" Scott asked, laughing.

Jean turned to Scott with a smile that was unintentionally seductive. "You were at home with me, sweet cheeks." She winked and giggled. Ororo smiled as she sat down in her seat. Logan continued to pick at his plate but was constantly drawn to Marie. Marie was always just…wonderfully personable. She didn't mean to, but she flirted with everyone. You couldn't help but love her, and assume she was thrilled and comfortable with life. She never failed to smile, especially one that was so real and loving you could swear it was her trying to protect you, to love you.

"I guess I'm meant to be here as an annoyance to Logan." She bit her lip and smiled at him. "Seems like all I do is bug the hell out of him. Even in the car from Laughlin I wouldn't shut up."

"Oh that's true!" Logan replied, still chuckling.

Marie rolled her eyes. "You wanna start somethin' big guy!" Marie glowered at him playfully, threatening to throw her roll at him.

"Manners, manners" Scott said.

Storm and Jean burst out laughing. It was so predictable for Scott to become the parent of the situation.

"Logan," she said softly to him. At his quizzical face she burst out laughing. "I love driving you crazy."

"You do it so well," he noted. "From the first conversation-"

Marie made an exasperated noise. "Shut up."

"No, that would be my line to you, _five_ thousand times," he said and she laughed harder.

Marie's breathing came back to normal. "Oh…" she breathed. "I love you all so much, we never lack boredom."

Jean had been subtly reminding Marie over the past couple months how much Logan obviously cared about her, even if he wasn't there. He was a pain in the ass every time he'd go without them but they had a connection, she got him to talk and be comfortable more than anyone else did.

"Aren't you girls glad that this hasn't become a testosterone competition!" Storm giggled and covered her amused smile. She was supposed to be more reformed than this.

Marie sneaked a glance at Logan. He was chewing thoughtfully. _He hasn't changed from when he left_, she smiled. Her crush had long been replaced with a longing. She had many relationships in the past with guys, but this was Logan.

Jean couldn't take it. She quietly excused herself with a smile and left the table, her dishes still untouched. Storm watched her. Something about her leaving seemed abnormal for Jean. Usually she enjoyed a good conversation with dinner and stayed until everyone had left. Shortly after Scott had cleaned up the table, she stood up and went in search of Jean. Logan and Marie continued to sit at the empty table and reminisce on good times.

XxX

My Immortal – Evanscence

Jean felt so full of grief. She walked into her office and sat in front of her computer organizing formulas. She struggled with her mind to correct the instability in her program that left her no hope.

"Dammit!" she hissed as the code still wouldn't work.

"Hey Jean, what happened? What's wrong?" Storm said.

Jean covered her tired eyes with a hand and stretched. "Nothing."

"Nothing? Logan's just come home and he and Marie are finally seeing each other and you get up and leave?"

Jean looked at her lifelong friend. "Marie's wonderful, and it's just frustrating."

"What do you mean?" Storm said, pulling up a chair.

Jean shook her head. "Nothing, never mind. Listen, I'm sorry, I'm just tired, can you just let me do some work? That's what's really driving me crazy. I'll quit soon, I promise."

"Well what is it that you've been working on?" Storm said, looking over at the screen. "What on earth are you trying to develop Jean?"

Jean turned off the screen. "It's nothing 'Ro. I'm sorry I'm being so strange right now. I promise I'll talk to Marie, and apologize."

"Is it Marie, or Logan?"

Jean turned to Storm. "I love my husband; don't ever doubt that, please. Logan knows that, and I don't think it's eating him up as much as he teases."

"I agree. All right, I won't push, but if you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks," Jean said hugging Storm. "Sometimes I wish I could be everything Charles could ever need. I know he loves me and I know he's proud of me, but I have so much more I want to accomplish. I don't think I could ever stop learning from him, no matter how much medicine I learn, he teaches me about the part of myself we by the government have been taught to shame, to hide. He has taught me how to use my mind with my mutation in ways I could never have done without him. I only wish I could in my future take the people of the world who were lost like me and do for them what he has done for me. How I long to have my telepathy be as strong as his. With training I will be stronger, but he has more natural ability of it."

"Is that what you're upset about?" Storm asked. "That you aren't doing enough?"

"I don't know," Jean said, but she **did** know. "I am so blessed with you and Charles and Scott. All I have to say is his name and it is understood who is my soul mate is. For a few seconds I might see someone else...like Logan, and feel that surge of danger flow through my veins but Logan was wrong. Scott doesn't hold me back and Scott isn't as controlling as Logan made him seem. I could never be like Logan. And there was no connection with Logan, there is the most profound connection with Scott. I am safe, I am loved, most of all I am heard by Scott. He knows me, the good and the bad, and still loves what he sees. Sometimes I stay up all night with Scott just talking and we are never bored. Our minds are alike and where as some people might feel that's boring, it's fascinating. Because when our minds alike, we challenge each other and grow with our minds together. I can't imagine my life without him, without him being the center of it."

Storm felt bombarded with information. She hadn't known Jean needed to talk _this_ much.

"Jean, are you trying to convince me? Because you don't have to. I know you and I know Scott. And Logan's…kind of hard to miss so the fact that you may have been attracted to him on some level just shows you have a pulse."

Jean barely noticed what Storm had said.

"With Marie, there was an immediate connection. Something about her made me willing to risk my life to find her. I'd only known her for a few days before hand, but the wisdom in her, she seemed much older than seventeen. And the way she could handle Logan, she said she had just hitchhiked with him but it seemed like they'd known each other forever. Marie wanted to fit in, but hadn't believed. There was no hesitation in my need to find Marie through Cerebro. And I just wish sometimes we could do more."

"You've always been good to Marie and she loves us," Storm said in attempts to make Jean feel better. "We give her our love, and you know, a lot of times that's enough. I'm gonna give you some time," Storm said, having no idea how to help Jean at this point.

As soon as Jean was alone she turned the screen back on and tried a new code for the formula, but it still failed.

"No," she whispered mindlessly to the computer. "I will figure you out; I will give her that piece."

Chapter 2 

Broken – Amy Lee featuring Seether

Marie stepped out of the hot shower, the mirror fogged. She quickly wrapped her hair in a towel and threw on her housecoat. Now that she felt clean and refreshed, she might be able to get some well-earned sleep. The past few nights had been extremely rough…falling asleep for only a couple hours before waking and being unable to drift off. Marie flipped her radio on and on good timing as her favorite song came on. The familiar lyrics and melody filled the room softy and she began to sing along, her voice harmonious and steady.

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away

It seemed like music was her only method of expressing the secret pain she carried. A burden on her spirit that waned everyday.

Marie sat on her, wiping herself down with the fluffy towel. She ran her fingers along her poisonous skin. The only physical contact on her skin she would ever feel was her own. It wasn't as if she wasn't grateful when her friends held her, but there was nothing like skin. Did hers feel like everyone else's when she touched it?

She tried to remember the last time her mother held her or her father kissed her forehead. She couldn't. It had been so long since she'd seen her mother's face, she couldn't see it clearly. If she had stayed, would her parents have defended her or feared her? Would it have been worth it to stay and find out?

Marie pulled out the pad of paper that had lyrics written to that song she heard. It fit her feelings so well.

She ran her hand up her shoulder as tears fell down cheeks. She would go anywhere, any second. More grateful than she could express was her new gift, to fly. So she could go, anytime. Sometimes she didn't care about the world, let it die around her and she wouldn't notice. For all her humor and all her ease with her friends and students, deep down there was nothing but anger at the very core of her heart. Was it worth living in a world where no one would ever love her as she wanted? She had the 'family' at the Institute for Higher Learning but she wanted someone to care for, to love as her own. She played the game so well, she even fooled herself. She found a way to show her love in other ways than a touch, an embrace, and she ignored the chill she walked around with from no warmth of another person able to give her a hug without fear or caution. She worried about other people, never herself when someone bumped into her. Most of the people weren't afraid of her, because they knew what that felt like and would never exclude her because of something she couldn't control.

And yet they couldn't help but exclude her. She could always make a joke about it, and believe it herself at the time. She saw other people's pity for her, like Logan's today. She saw it in his eyes. She knew he felt sorry for her, and that's why he hugged her. That's why he'd hugged her the first time a lifetime ago on the train. She knew that although she loved him more than he knew, he would only feel pity for her and never return her feelings. But in the moment when a friend would hold her, she didn't have time to analyze their pity; all she could do was feel in that moment, the closest she would ever get to a touch.

She couldn't breathe when someone touched her, it felt so…real. Like she could feel what they were feeling as they touched her. People take that for granted she knew. She wondered if people ever just touched someone, with their fingers and felt the chemicals flow back and forth from body to body. Didn't they know that is why it feels so good to give someone a hug? Because of the exchange of molecules? She didn't know, and didn't want to know the answer. She never asked.

She did the clasps on her bra and she grabbed a spaghetti shirt and pulled it over her head, letting the material slid over her skin, she memorized that feeling every time she clothed or unclothed herself. Now it was a revelation to touch anything at all, and she would always embrace the feeling of anything. A table or the dirt, it didn't matter. Some people were blind, some were deaf, and she was the untouchable. If she had to choose, would she be blind or deaf instead? In a heartbeat. She could see and hear, and those were gifts beyond comparison, but you aren't a prisoner from other people from that. You don't have to see someone to feel how much they love you. You don't have to hear someone to know what they're thinking as they brush their fingertips along your face in a warm caress.

Marie stared at her hands, unable to discover why she was poison.

_"I'm not sorry you touched me."_

She shook her head, wiping that thought from her mind. He wasn't sorry because he saved her life. And unlike anyone else he could survive a few seconds of contact with her. But of everyone, he was the least afraid to be around her. The least intimidated or uncomfortable. He didn't care, she was just another person to him. Not someone to fear or be careful around. Maybe that's why it hurt her more when he held her than when anyone else did. He really wanted to, and he not only knew the consequences, he had experienced them. That was the greatest gift of all he could give her, just allowing her to know that…that was everything. The brief possibility that he might return her feelings ran through her mind but was slowly encased away, like all other thoughts of that nature. It was simply too complicated and she would never even dare put his life in danger again…especially for a relationship.

She leaned over to her nightstand and pulled out her lighter. She dreamed of burning her skin, burning it off. Burning the poison off of her, releasing her of the infection that kept her empty and alone. She lit the flame and looked at it. How many times had she done this, just stared. It helped her honestly. To know she did have the power should she choose to ever use it. She could at least control herself.

"What are you thinking about?" Logan said as she turned her head to see him standing at her doorway.

"Oh I'm…looking for a cigarette," she said pulling one out of her drawer and lighting it, silently cheering herself for that perfectly delivered cover. She then realized to her horror that she was simply sitting there smoking in just her pajamas; consisting of a stripy shirt and underwear. Within seconds she had placed the cigarette off the edge of the nightstand and was pulling up her flannel shorts…similar pattern to what Logan used to wear.

"Did I wear that off on you?" He asked, watching her scramble to put on her shorts. He couldn't help but notice again how much she had grown and changed…without him.

"No," she smiled settling herself back on the bed and picking up the butt. "I wouldn't touch a cigar if my life depended on it. Do you ever knock?"

"I did, when you didn't answer I needed to make sure you were all right."

Lying back down, she inhaled, and then spoke. "You're still afraid the kid will get herself into trouble again?"

"Well you have been known to disappear on me," he smiled sitting on the end of the bed facing her.

"I know I don't have to say this but I'm glad you're back," she said.

"So am I…couldn't live my life without Scott's charm again."

Marie laughed a little. "He's a good man, and I know you two have a grudging respect for each other. He's been there for me."

_When I wasn't_, Logan heard in her voice. He felt a slight kick in the stomach, especially in his heart. He would beat himself over and over for not being there for her.

"What about you? What did you find?"

He didn't say anything, but kept his eyes with hers. She broke the silence and smiled.

"You know I may not be Jean or Xavier but I know what you're thinking."

"Well that's good because I sure as hell don't."

"You can't get over seeing me here, grownup smoking a cigarette."

"You've completely changed." His eyes softened.

"Yeah, kinda happens when you're not around," she goaded a little, leaning over to knock the ash off her cigarette.

"Ouch, that one hurt."

"You'll heal," she assured, grinning.

"Just a wild guess here, but are you mad at me?"

"No, I just like giving it to you," she flirted.

"How you holding up?" he asked seriously, moving to the bed and sitting down.

"With what?"

"The mutation."

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Don't forget, Marie, I know you."

"Oh so it's Marie?"

"For the moment." He smiled his familiar smile. God she had missed it so.

"All right."

"You ever think about before it happened to you?" he asked.

Exhaling smoke, she answered. "I have to; it's sort of my only link to reality."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know, sometimes it just feels like I'm not really existing, I'm just sort of watching everyone else. So I need to remember that once I did so I know I'm really here."

"Once what? Existed?"

She was so cool and mysterious now. He had a hard time believing she was the same person.

"I've got a question for you. If you could remember before they did that to you, would you want to? Knowing you could never get it back? And remembering the people you had loved who had loved you and knowing they would never view you the same again?"

"I went to find those answers, but eventually I knew the only answers I would ever find or have ever found have been here."

"It's a hard question to answer isn't it?" she said.

Putting out her cigarette she leaned over to drink some water. He viewed her strong arms as her body twisted to reach the table. Then, flinging the covers off her she stood up and walked to the sink.

"I brush my teeth after smoking usually. Hang on," she said, not the least bit embarrassed of brushing her teeth with him in the room.

Finishing, she sat down on the bed, facing him.

"It's funny…you can smoke and brush your teeth in front of me, but you can't walk around in your undies?" He grinned with his eyebrow cocked. She snorted. "Oh please…undies? Who calls them undies?"

"So…why did you come to check on me? Or did you just want to see me but had to come up with an excuse?"

"Oh I see I'm gonna get the brutal truth from you whether I want it or not," he smiled.

"I've missed that smile. You didn't smile often but when you did you made me smile. Can I get you something to drink," she asked.

"Sure," he said. "Water's fine."

At that point she was tired of the small talk. "All right, Logan, tell me what's going on," she flirted pouring him a glass of water and handing it to him.

"Is it so impossible to believe I just wanted to stay up all night talking with you? I want to get to know this person who I used to think I knew inside and out."

"Well you did, and maybe you still do, you just have a hard time believing it."

"Or, maybe it's just a cool exterior you put on for the world."

That stopped her cold. How right he was. She was still that girl he knew, that wanderer. That drifter. So she'd found this place that felt like a home, but it would always be artificial. Her home was with him. She couldn't describe to anyone how outside the world you are when you can't make contact with anyone. She'd learned how to fool herself into believing she was fine, but just like she could always see through Logan, he could always see through her.

"Of course I have an exterior," she said softly.

"Keep talking," Logan said his eyes on hers.

"What do you want me to say?" she said hazily. "That it still hurts everyday to wake up? And to know that when I touch someone I hurt them when what I want to do is care for them?"

"Yeah, that's what I want you to say. I want you to tell me the truth. Even the bad parts."

"Wouldn't it be convenient if not talking or thinking much about the pain would cause it to go away instead of grow?" she asked.

"It would be more than convenient," he agreed.

Why was it that she had to ask him questions to get him to talk but all he told her was to start talking and she did?

"Did you find any answers?" she whispered.

"Nothing real. There would be leads that all ended in dead ends."

"I don't know if there's such a thing as fate, Logan, but maybe there's a reason for that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe what you had before wasn't wonderful and maybe you won't find some closure or comfort if you do find out who you were."

"If you were me, could you not try to find out who you were and what happened? Would the questions not eat you alive?" He asked softly.

Fresh tears formed in her eyes as she shrugged in defeat. "You're right, of course they would. Of course I would give anything to try and know who I was, if I was needed. If I was missed."

"But you are missed," he said softly. "Hell, I missed you everyday I was gone. You ran away before your parents had a chance to know what had happened."

"And I don't regret it," she said as a tear slipped down her cheek. "And maybe that's selfish but I would rather have them remember me as I was than look at me wondering how I could do that. Its better they think I'm dead than know I could kill them if I brushed my hand against them by accident."

"Do they think you're dead?" he asked.

"It's been five years."

"And you'd really wish that? What if they still have hope? What if they are the ones who don't have closure?"

Marie's face winced in tears as she turned her head to try to stop before sobbing.

"Hey," he said, realizing what he'd said. "That was stupid of me to say, I'm sorry." He held out his arms to her. "C'mere."

"No," she said, wiping her eyes with a tissue. "I'm not protected enough."

"I don't care," he said softly. "All right, look," he said crawling over beside her. "I'll get under the covers and you put your gloves on."

"Logan."

"Don't argue with me." He said gently.

She exhaled angrily. "You always were insufferable," she said putting her gloves on.

Also putting a sheer long sleeved blouse, he pulled her into his arms. Though she was lying on the covers, she could still hear his heartbeat, and could still feel his hands on her back, comforting her. This was the ultimate heaven for her….to be in his arms. This was definitely not helping overcome her adoration.

"What would I even say to my parents now if I saw them?" she wondered allowed.

"Were you close to them?"

"Not especially. I loved them and they loved me but we didn't talk an awful lot. I guess we talked about the normal stuff though."

He took her hand and held it firmly in his.

"I never talked to anyone like I talk to you," he told her. She could feel his breath exhaled softly on the back of her neck and goose bumps ran from every inch of her skin.

She breathed a laugh. "Well I didn't give you much of a choice, but thank you for humoring with a kid from nowhere Mississippi."

"Oh I think you were the one who had to put up with me," he smiled.

"I don't know, I kinda figured you weren't as bad as you pretended to be. Especially when some guy comes up behind you and tells you they _know_ what you are. They don't have a clue."

"You got that right. Now wait a minute, you mean to tell me you hopped on my trailer because I was a mutant, not because of how absolutely charming I was?"

She smiled. "Well that too."

With her head still on his chest she took his hand, feeling his knuckles lightly, tracing over his hand and his wrist.

"I don't know who would do this. Place something foreign into someone else's body it's…its sick. I still don't see the point of it," she said holding his beautiful hand in hers, her fingers caressing his. "And not only did you survive the procedure but your body doesn't reject it," she said with amazement in her voice. "You were dreaming of _them _the night you stabbed me, weren't you? God Logan I'm so sorry."

"It was nothing," he said briskly.

"Oh really," she said with a sad smile. "You thought I was going to hurt you…Do you…think about it often?"

"It's the first thing I do remember." The pain ran deep with him about this subject. Usually he never talked about what happened. Only with Marie would he do so.

She took that to mean yes. "Sometimes it helps to talk about it, even when it's so painful to talk about you think you'll never get over it. Every time I think about what I am, I feel like another piece of me dies. If I can just not think about it I hope I can live without it and not feel so outside looking in. And just from someone else who's been there, for me, it hurts me to think about my life before. I often wish it never happened so I wouldn't have to feel guilt or ache from missing them."

He didn't know what to say. Even though she was lying on his chest she could see his relaxed exterior expression, and knowing he was full of questions and his own pain.

"I wasn't trying to tell you not to search if you need to; I'm just telling you if you can't ever find the answers, it's possible it would be easier not to know." Was she trying to save him from a greater pain?

When he still said nothing she began to feel like she was putting salt on the wound rather than give him some comfort in his unanswered questions. Lifting her hand and beginning to get off him, he reached out and grasped her gloved wrist.

"I…really don't know what I'm talking about, never mind-"

She looked at his hand clasped around her wrist and then at him.

"You were saying everything right," he told her. "For the first time in a long time something someone said made sense." Logan was opening his mind and heart to her.

She didn't quite know what to say to that. He stared at her, thinking how much he would kiss her at this moment if…

Once she caught that in his eye and snatched her hand free.

"Sorry," she said. "To make this simple, would you like some ice cream?"

"What?"

"I need some, want me to get you some?"

"All right…" he said.

Within minutes they were eating out of a huge tub of chunky monkey, thanks to Storm and her love of bananas, and laughing their way to sleep.

Chapter 3 

12:14 PM

"Where's Marie?" Storm asked at brunch.

"Don't know, haven't seen her yet," Scott said.

"Did she say anything about where she was gonna be today?" Jean asked.

"She said she was going out," Storm said. "I don't know where."

"Well maybe she just left," Scott replied.

Storm was a little cautious with Marie. "I'll check her room and if she's not there I'll know she's out."

Storm walked through several long hallways to reach Marie's room. She opened the door instantly.

"Marie?"

Marie sat straight up. "What?" she said startled from being awakened.

Storm turned on the light only to see Logan at the other end of the bed, also waking up.

"Oh," Storm said, now feeling utterly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I just was worried about you sleeping so late-"

"What time is it?"

"Past noon."

Marie's eyes, still adjusting to the light, forced herself to get up.

"Oh, I feel…like hell," Logan said, clutching a hand to his head.

"Too much ice cream," Marie said, trying not to laugh.

"I didn't even know I fell asleep."

"It's the sugar high and the crash," Marie said, pushing his head off her feet.

"OW! Easy there, I didn't know you have sugar high hangovers."

"Well, we learn knew things everyday," Marie giggled, standing up to go to the sink where she washed her face and teeth. "I'm sorry, 'Ro, I overslept obviously. I'm gonna quickly shower and change and then I'm outta here."

"All right, I was just worried, didn't mean to interrupt-"

"What, on my sleep? Please," Marie said. "Thank you for waking us."

Logan finally stood up and Storm still had her eyes half out of her head.

"Got an aspirin?" he said.

Storm couldn't help but smile. "All that from ice cream?"

"Well I don't know…could've been talking with her half the night."

"Come on," Storm said smiling.

Marie put on a black business suit, hose, and low-heels as she quickly made her way out the door of her room. She went to the eating room and luckily they were all eating lunch. She picked up an apple as she hurried out towards the door, nearly sliding as she ran.

"Bye," she called back.

"Marie, don't go see Magneto," Xavier said which stopped Marie cold.

She turned around slowly, looking at all the people in her life.

"Charles, if you're going to enter my mind and read it, will you at least not tell me what to do?"

"He's right? He didn't just read the wrong brainwave?" Scott said.

She threw her hands up in defeat. "Yes, I'm going to see Magneto."

"Have you lost your mind?" Logan said standing up, looking sternly at her. She felt weak whenever he looked at her that way. However now was not the time for wobbly knees.

"Marie, why?" Jean asked.

"I tend to like to see how people who tried to kill me are four years later," she said sarcastically. "Honestly, I am going there to talk to him."

"About what?" Scott said.

"I'm not sure yet."

"If you antagonize him you may be in a dangerous situation. After all, his associates are still free. Mystique." He reminded her.

Marie's innocent face was no innocent right now. "I'm willing to take that chance. I won't live my life in fear of him. He can kill me or he can leave me alone, but he can't stop me from speaking. I was too frightened and unaware of what I was then to say what I wanted to, now I have that choice."

She smiled at them hopefully and turned to leave. Storm stood up.

"I'm going with her."

"So will I." Scott said.

Logan just stood there shaking his head, but Jean pushed him back down in the chair.

"You guys, just, calm down a bit. Magneto's in prison and Xavier goes to see him. I don't think she needs the cavalry to escort her. She's not seventeen anymore," Jean said.

"Yeah but she sure as hell isn't Magneto's favorite visitor," Scott pointed out.

"Let her go," Charles Xavier said. "Jean's right."

"Fine, I'm gonna go take a walk," Logan said, leaving. He needed to think. He needed the fresh air to cleanse his system…especially from all that damn ice cream.

"He's gonna go after her," Storm said.

"Oh of course he will, why'd we even bother trying to talk him out of it?" Jean said.

"Long as he brings my motorcycle back," Scott muttered.

Leman Corrections Facility

Magneto's Plastic Prison

"Let me see him," Marie said firmly.

"On what grounds?"

"Charles Xavier is my father," she lied. "And I care what happens to Eric. I haven't seen him in ages and that is my own fault. I want to make it up to him."

"Charles Xavier is a regular visitor here," the man said, checking his files. "I was unaware he had a daughter."

Marie smiled. "I didn't know it was procedure to name family members in order to see someone. But my father and Eric have known each other since they were seventeen."

"Have any ID?"

"Yes," she said, showing him a card.

"You don't share his last name."

"No, I'm married," she said.

"Your ring?" His eyebrow cocked. Marie snorted. "I'd rather not take metal in there thanks." She replied coolly.

"You certainly have an answer to everything, don't you?"

"So far, they've been very simple questions," she said with a barely pleasant smile.

The man instructed the guard to go with her, and the plastic hallway slowly extended to the cell. Marie felt like that little girl for a minute, then sucked in a breath, did her best to hold her head up, walking through the hallway as it opened to her. When she reached the door, the guard told Magneto he had a visitor. He didn't turn to see who it was, so she walked to the other side of the table and sat across from him.

"Hello, Eric….or do you prefer Magneto," she said.

Then he looked up at her.

"Do you remember me?" she asked.

"Why have you come?" his rich British accent asked, as if she was wasting HIS fucking time.

"I had to," she said, sitting herself down and looking him straight in the eye.

"Why?"

"Because I always wanted to ask you why you selected me to murder out of all the other mutants in the world? But I decided to wait a few years until any animosity between us might've died."

"Because you could take my power and then I could use yours."

"So because I could hurt you by sucking your powers…I'm suddenly the answer to _our_ survival? Why, I am not the most powerful mutant-"

"Oh but I've heard your powers have increased since your last physical contact. Apparently you are now…indestructible."

She said nothing, she had no response. She was not, but she would never announce this to him. He smiled.

"Do you ever wonder why you remain hidden from all who knew you before you discovered your ability? Do you ever wonder why you're scared to go back there and see what they will think?"

"Yes," she replied softly.

"And what do you think of when you go to those unpleasant thoughts?"

"I remember that just because they are different from me doesn't mean I have the right to eliminate them out of fear," she replied.

He chuckled at that comment. "Oh my dear, using my own language against me…tisk tisk."

"How am I using it against you? Why is this only about **_you_**? It was my life you were sacrificing to destroy people. And how is what you feel for them any different from what they feel about you?"

He leaned in close to her. "Because we are the future. There are more mutants born everyday, we are the future, not them. And they refuse to let us live."

"Really? As I recall it was you trying to kill me."

"I wasn't hoping to kill you, you are one of us, you are family. But your power was stronger than mine, stronger than anyone else's, so I used you as a sacrifice."  
"Yeah and who died and made you God?"

He seemed to ignore her. "And had I succeeded, your sacrifice would never have been forgotten."

"I'm flattered," she said, unable to not shiver a little at the memories. "And you're right, I do have new powers, but I would trade the good ones in an instant to not have any. To not be a mutant. I don't want to use powers, what I want is to be out of my own prison. You think you're in prison? You don't know prison until you know what it is like to be trapped inside this body. You're not the only one who lives in pain," she said, rolling his sleeve up to look at the numbers branded into his skin. "I know you were in the Holocaust, I know you were alive and that you suffered through the most tragic and disgusting time in all history, and by all means I would be paranoid and insane myself, but you're not the only one who lives in fear, or in pain. Charles does, only he uses his fear to do good instead of evil-"

"Good? Meaning help the people who wish to eliminate him survive?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You are so twisted and bitter. I won't even begin to imagine what it was like for you to be in the Holocaust and then come to America in hopes that there would be tolerance and have it every bit as horrible as what you'd seen all your life. The poverty, the broken promises, the prejudice. But just because you have powers, doesn't mean you get to play God with them."

He smiled at her, degrading her. "If you could play God, how hard do you think it would be not to give into the temptation?"

She knew he had an incredibly valid point.

"I wouldn't know-"

"You will, someday."

"No, no you're wrong. Charles has the power to play God, he can control people's minds but he doesn't!"

"Oh yes he does, whenever he has to."

"Oh, okay, so in order to try to keep you from killing me and fifty cops while you had Toad carry me like a sack of potatoes, he temporarily stopped you so he could talk to you, then he plays God. You are such a hypocrite because he uses his powers to love and embrace. You are so full of…anger, and by all means you have the right to and you hate Homo Sapiens all you want but not you nor anyone else has the right to destroy ONE human thought! Even if the thought is to hate _you_. For all your powers and all your knowledge you know only half of what Charles knows. And that is the anger, the frustration, the violence. So you have power, big deal honey. All the powers in the world could not give me what has been taken away. But I don't suck up everyone else's powers just to feel superior, or right, or whole again. Nothing anyone could give me could replace and block out the emptiness my mutations give me."

"Nor can mine," he retorted. "And just to give you a small piece of what you've been without," he said, pulling her glove from her and grasping her bare hand in his.

She gasped in fear but nothing happened. He smiled cruelly at her.

"If you could gain this ability back, how far would you _not_ go to gain it?" he said. "The one thing you desire most is that, I desire all mutants being safe, as far as I'm concerned, I would find a way to help you if you would join us."

Shivers coursed through her at the way he said that, and she pulled her hand free. She stood up to leave.

"You will be the one lost if you do not see what I am saying is true, that what I'm trying to do is protect our brothers and sisters-"

"Oh ENOUGH…with your saving the world **_crap_**," she said, wiping a tear from her face. "You preach about all the good you can create but what you really want is control. You want to eliminate them just like they want to eliminate you-"

"We are the future! They won't exist much longer but they can stop us from existing!"

She shook her head. "No. **_You_** won't exist, we will."

He slowly stood up; looking down on her like she was that little girl he'd nearly killed. Her strength cracked as her eyes widened in fear. He reached forward and cupped her face. The guard was watching intensely now. Rubbing his thumbs paternally over her cheeks, tears fell over his hands.

"You know you were so much sweeter as a little girl," he said and kissed her forehead.

Feeling a touch, even of a man she hated, brought her heart leaping up into her chest and she felt a chill of reality. She wasn't non-existent; someone in the world could touch her. His eyes stared proudly down at her, knowing exactly what he was doing to her. She pushed him away from her angrily. "Stop it!" she hissed.

"Okay, that's enough," the guard said. "Ma'am, let me escort you."

"Thank you," she managed to say.

Guiding her out she heard the sound of the plastic walkway disconnecting and following her as she left.

My Hero – Foo Fighters

Outside, Marie embraced the fresh air and shivered with disgust, putting her glove back on.

"What did he say to you?" Logan said from behind her.

"Oh my God!" she said, turning around, startled. "Don't do that," she said. "You scared me to death." She was somewhat relived to see him.

"Did he threaten you?"

"You followed me?"

"Answer the question." He said hotly.

"He didn't threaten me; he just taunted me a little."

"You're shaking," Logan said, walking towards her.

"He sort of has that effect on people," she said, and that's when he really heard her accent again.

"What's wrong?" he said more seriously.

"Nothing. I'm fine, and you know something, you don't have to follow me around anymore. I'm not seventeen anymore and you don't have to be responsible for me-"she said then stopped and turned from tears.

He grabbed her arm harshly. "I made a promise to you five years ago that I would take care of you and I will. And you can pull all the crap in the world with other people but I care about you-"

"I don't need to be taken care of like some unfulfilled responsibility!" she said trying to get his hand off her arm.

"Oh well that must be another one of your gifts! Because if that's true then you're the only person on the face of the earth who never needs anyone!"

She stopped fighting then, and just gave up, smacking her lips together not to cry. He still had his gloves on from the motorcycle ride as he cupped her face. He couldn't believe he'd said that to her after what she said last night. Her eyes were closed and her face full of hurt.

"Hey, I'm sorry," he said wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. He wanted for her to be safe, sound and loved.

"No, you're right," she said, breathing in. "He touched me. Magneto touched me."

Still holding her tilted face in his hands, he tried to read what she wasn't saying.

"And?"

"And nothing. It was normal, something I haven't experienced in six years. But when he touched my hand I remembered," she said, disgusted and in tears.

Logan didn't know what to say, he was still processing this.

"W-why did he touch you? How?"

"He ripped my glove off and gripped my hand. Then he kissed me."

"He _what_?"

"Like a father, even he's not that disgusting."

He gripped her shoulders. "Are you hurt? Are you all right?"

She nodded. "I feel fine. It was normal. And I don't know how he did it."

"Did he ever touch you before? I mean when he abducted you?"

"Yes, but he hurt me then. He gave me his life force and then had me use it for New York's mutations, and it hurt so bad it was like layers of pain shocking me in waves."

"Okay, all right, you know something, he doesn't get to hurt you and he doesn't even get to ruin this day, look at me," he said tipping her chin up. "If you're going to let this get to you, can you put it on reserve for later?"

"And do what now?"

"Get something to eat. I know you didn't eat anything other than an apple-"

"Okay, you win."

"So get on the motorcycle," he said.

She looked over at Scott's motorcycle.

"You took it AGAIN?" she said unable to not grin.

"And this surprises you?" he said with his very sexy almost smile.

"Logan I'm in heels," she pointed out.

"And?"

"And you are not exactly the model driver."

"You scared?"

"Of course I am. Any _sane_ person would be!"

God he looked good standing there waiting for her to get on the bike.

"You'll throw me," she teased getting on it. "Would you just…be gentle?"

"What, Scott never managed to take you out on his bike before?"

She smiled, glad he was covered so she could clutch to him for dear life. Wrapping her arms around him and putting her heeled shoes on the pedals, she laughed.

"Well if you'll recall, you had the bike the last four years."

"But I know he got another one."

"I never asked, and you know what, this-this isn't working. My heels are gonna kill me if you don't."

"What are you doing?" he said as she reached down taking them off.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'll die with this lack of balance."

"You sure you wanna do this?" he asked.

She winced. "Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"If I'd known I would've worn something different," she said hiking up her skirt to her upper thighs so it would be easier to straddle the seat. With that movement Logan once again realized she wasn't a little girl in the fact she didn't give a shit who was watching, she wasn't intimidated. She was freer. And apparently comfortable with her own sexuality. "And I wish I'd brought something to put my hair up in."

"You afraid you'll blind me?"

"That and the joy of brushing it out when I get home."

"You ready?"

"As…ready as I'll ever be I guess."

Xavier Institute for Higher Learning

Four Hours Later

Opening the door, Marie walked in. Logan was behind her.

"Where is everyone?" she whispered.

In here Marie she heard Charles Xavier say inside her mind.

She smiled. "All right," she said. "Sounds like the troops are waiting."

"Wonderful," he said sarcastically.

Walking through several hallways they went underground where they met up with the gang in the conference room.

"Marie, you look like…" Storm said but couldn't finish.

"Hell?" she offered. "Yeah, I know." She sighed and leaned on a chair.

"What happened to your shoes?" Jean asked.

Marie looked down at her feet, not even realizing they were bare.

"Oh I lost them."

"You lost your shoes?" Scott said. "Oh lemme guess, on my motorcycle." He rolled his eyes turned back to his paper work.

"Yeah, but I wasn't the one who casually "borrowed" it," she said looking at Logan.

"What about Magneto?" Storm asked, wanting to get down to the business of things.

Marie blinked slowly. "Can I, talk about it later?"

"He touched you," Charles Xavier said.

"Would you ever stay out of my mind?" she demanded. "It's not your right to go through my mind," she said, half pleading for him not to.

Scott stood up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said irritated.

"Is he?"

"Yes, it was as if I didn't have this mutation in me, all right?" she said to Charles, though no one else knew that they were talking about.

Marie closed her eyes and felt herself blocking something. "Don't!" she said.

"What, what's wrong," Logan said immediately at her side, clasping her shoulders.

"I…nothing, never mind."

"You just blocked me from being able to read your mind," Xavier said with an astonished tone.

"What?" she said tired and irritated.

Jean came over to Marie.

"Let me take a look at you."

"Why? I feel normal, he was fine, I didn't hurt him, he grabbed me-"

"I don't give a damn about him," Jean said gently. "I just wanna make sure you're okay."

Marie closed her eyes, defeated. "All right, okay."

She turned and walked out the doors towards the lab. To her disappointment, all followed.

"What?" she said to them all as she began to unbutton her blouse.

"I'll call you guys, ok?" Jean nodded to them, and they slowly exited the room. Marie angrily took off her blouse and hose. Grabbing a thin paper gown, she put it on.

"Where do you want me?"

"Please understand that I just want to make sure you're okay. We all cared about you so instantly, we risked our lives for you then and we will now. And all I want to do is make sure there is not one place on you Magneto hurt."

Marie then knew she was being a total bitch.

"I'm sorry. I know you care about me and I shouldn't have acted like that. I love you all so much and sometimes I just feel so…different."

"Do you wanna talk about what happened today?"

"No!" she said desperately. "I'm sorry," Marie said. "No."

Dr. Jean Grey took Marie's pulse, blood pressure, temperature, heart rate, and when there was nothing wrong she decided to dig further.

"Am I okay?" Marie asked, hoping the tests would be over.

"So far," she said getting a needle out to take some blood.

"What are you doing?"

"Drawing some blood."

"Is that necessary?"

"I'm not sure," Jean said.

"You've never taken my blood before."

"I know."

"Well, don't you think that might be dangerous? How is my blood less poisonous than my skin?"

Jean looked into Marie's sad eyes.

"Marie," she said, purposely not calling her by her mutant name. "You are _not_ poisonous. And I'm wearing gloves, so even if your blood does touch me, it won't harm me."

"Thank you for being so good to me."

"Please don't, it's the least I can do."

"Jean that's a lot of blood!" Marie said, amazed at how many vials Jean was filling.

"I'm going to run quite a few tests."

Marie was a little confused. "I haven't had any symptoms. Why are you so nervous?"

"Because I've seen too much not to be."

Marie began to feel light-headed. "Jean?"

"Yeah?"

"Something's…wrong," she said blinking.

"Okay, okay, just breathe, what's wrong? STORM, get in here!"

Storm came running in. "What?"

"EKG," Jean ordered her and Storm ran to gather the machine, dragging it towards Marie and beginning to hook it up to her.

"Talk to me, Marie, what's wrong? What do you feel?"

Marie struggled to keep her eyes opened and be able to focus but she couldn't.

"What happened," Marie asked. "My eyes won't focus."

"Well, we're gonna find out right now, don't worry, Marie, keep your eyes open! Stay with me!" Jean's voice was interrupted by the noise from the EKG showing Marie was out.

Jean read the monitors.

"Shit!" she hissed.

"Did her heart stop?" Storm asked frantically.

"No, she's slipping!"

"What?"

"I don't know why, get me the EEG!"

"Yes," Storm said.

Jean flipped several buttons on the machine and listened to the steady hum. It gave her goose bumps on her arms. She printed out a few pages of the EKG report and studied them closely, resting her hand on her forehead. Things were not looking good for Marie at all.

In the other room Xavier was discussing Eric and possible motifs, when he heard Jean's internal fear and anxiety. "Logan, Scott get down to the medical lab immediately. Something's wrong."

Scott and Logan both burst in, Xavier following closely.

"What happened to her?" Logan demanded.

"I need to do more tests, but she's pretty much in a catatonic state…more or less a coma," Jean said, listening to Marie's heart.

"How the hell did that happen?" Scott said.

"I don't know, I was taking blood and she passed out. Her EEG started passing false nerve impulses and the reports conclude negative response from the Bradycardia Algorithm," Jean said, turning to look at the monitor.

Logan shook his head while muttering to himself. "No no no…speak English! I don't understand this medical bullshit!" He looked so very confused and angry. A mixture of fear and worry. "Jean what's wrong with her?" The room was deathly silent for several seconds, apart from the beeps from the machines. "She has respiratory difficulty, paralysis is imminent and her brain has entered pretty much an altered state. I don't understand what happened and why." Logan walked over and snatched up a pair of latex gloves, then cupped Marie's face.

"Marie, can you hear me," he said, holding her limp head, her eyes vacant. It was as if every ounce of her spirit had been sucked out of her. He looked up at Jean. "When did this happen?"

"About a minute ago. Jesus," she said looking at the monitor.

"What?" Logan said.

"The electrolyte waves, they're so frequent, her brain is working overtime but she's totally unresponsive."

"Read her mind," Scott said.

Jean put her stethoscope down and stood behind Marie, placing her hands on each side of her head. Closing her eyes Jean began to focus but then she felt the rejection and she pulled her hands back instantly.

"What?" Logan said.

"She…won't let me. She doesn't want me reading her mind."

"Since when does she have a choice?" Scott asked.

"Since now, I suppose," Jean said.

"I'll try once more," Xavier said, wheeling himself over.

His didn't work either.

"All I can tell is it's her who doesn't want us to read her, not some physical abnormality."

"Great, so what do we do now," Storm said.

Xavier looked at Logan. He was pacing the floor, glancing at all the medical equipment with extreme worry.

"She didn't tell you what Eric said to her."

"No, she didn't want to discuss it."

"Eric kissed her," Xavier said.

"You could just ask me, you don't have to sneak into my head," Logan said, his voice becoming defensive.

"Where? Where did he kiss her?" Jean asked.

"I _didn't_ ask! She said it was paternal, and that's it. She said he ripped off her glove and grabbed her hand. And when I saw her coming out of the building she was disgusted and frantically putting her glove back on." He ran a hand through his hair and again looked at Marie.

"But he didn't hurt her?" Jean asked.

"No, I think that's one reason she was so shaken up over it."

"Listen, is she okay, right now?" Scott asked Jean, his eyes searching hers.

"She's stable for now…however being in the condition she is in right not, it's never good and the amount of activity on these charts is really worrisome."

"That doesn't make any sense," Storm said. "Why would she not want us to help!"

"She's sick of it," Logan said. "She hates what and who she is and she feels like she does not really exist."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, wait, you're telling me she's killing herself or not letting herself be saved?" Scott asked, his eyes growing wide with shock.

"I don't know, but I know that's what she told me last night."

"She's overheated," Jean said, seeing the perspiration on Marie's face.

"Want me to get a fan?" Logan asked, having no idea what to do.

"No, she's also very cold, but…there's no sign of fever. Her temperature is reading 98.4, totally normal," Jean said taking the thermometer out of her ear and checking the results. "The best we can do is wrap her in a blanket," she told Logan who instantly was on the job.

He placed the blanket over Marie warming her with his hands as best he could.

"Is she in pain?" Scott asked.

"No," Jean replied, taking her blood pressure again. "Dammit, her pressure's low."

"What does that mean?" Logan asked, leaning over the table.

"I'm not sure exactly, I've gotta look at this blood sample."

"Wait a minute," Logan asked. "Didn't you say she began passing out while you were taking blood?"

"Yes. You think that might have something to do with it? That would mean she was extremely anemic, but going totally unresponsive on us is not ordinary. Going into pre-syncope or syncope would be normal, not a coma."

"She's stable now," Xavier said as rested his hand on Jean's hand. She took some comfort in his touch, as a daughter would from a father.

Jean took her pulse, hypertension readings, and cyanide levels which all of which were steady and normal. She started a rapid IV treatment of several saline mixtures that would provide enough hydration to keep her stable.

"Okay, she's stable. In ten minutes, take her temperature again," Jean told Storm, "And if it's any different, tell me. I'm going to do some tests." Logan grabbed the closest chair and dragged it up to the bed, carefully stroking her face with his gloved hand.

Champagne Supernova - Oasis

Three hours passed and Marie remained exactly the same. Her brain activity still incredibly high, everything else seemed perfectly normal. Jean came back in with test results.

"Everything's normal," she said.

"Everything?" Logan said. He could hardly believe what he was being told.

"Well, she has an elevated amount of iron and magnesium but other than that she's fine. Her intake of oxygen is extraordinary considering… I mean even her blood, it's…not like her skin. A little spilled onto my hand and it was purely normal blood. In the way it looked, the tests, everything."

"You think Magneto somehow dissolved the danger in her skin being touched," Storm asked, reviewing Jean's notes.

"I don't know, the only test for that would be to touch her."

"Well since we know I can heal from touching her, I should be the one to," Logan said immediately. This was a chance for him to help Marie and he was going to take it, no matter how high the cost.

Jean looked to Xavier, who nodded in approval.

"All right, but only for a second, as soon as you feel any pain, let go."

"Is she weak in anyway? Dying?" Logan asked, his voice almost becoming a whisper. The greatest loss in his life would be to loose his Marie. _His Marie_. There was a phrase he reminded himself of everyday of his absence. His return to the school had simply made it stronger. He wanted so badly for Marie to be his, but he could never expect her to love him.

"No, she is perfectly healthy except for the coma which I can't explain yet. Why?"

"When Magneto put her in that thing, after I stopped it, she was dead. So when I touched her to heal her, it took awhile for it to make a difference because she wasn't alive. If she's not sick, would she still take my life force?"

"She absorbs other mutant's powers for a short while, Logan, we don't know how much or how dangerous it is. You are the only one who ever has," Professor Xavier said.

Logan looked down at Marie, pulled the covers back a little. Placing a hand gently on her face, he held it there for five seconds and then he felt the pain. Storm pulled him back.

"Yeah, skin's still the same," Logan said, catching his breath, the hope of a non-active mutation vanished.

"Someone's gotta go see Magneto," Storm replied.

"I'm not entirely sure it's Magneto who's doing this to her," Xavier said, deep in thought.

"What do you mean?" Storm asked, turning to face him. She had a bewildered look on her face.

"If only I could know what it was he said to her…that might lead us to what she knew and why she doesn't want us to read her mind. He must've…said something to her she doesn't want us to know. Marie is still a mutant, all of her gifts may not have been developed yet, I don't know."

"Gift?" Logan said. "You call anything she has a gift? She is a prisoner in her own body, now more than she was before. She can't even move!" He could feel the anger rise inside him every time an individual referred to Marie's mutation as a 'gift'. His nerves were shortened and he was not in the mood for simple talk.

"Hey, we saved her last time, we'll save her this time," Scott said, trying to reassure Logan, placing a hand on his shoulder. This time it was not welcomed and his hand was quickly shoved off.

"I'm gonna go see what the hell Magneto said or did to her," Logan said, walking towards the door. There was nothing to stop him. He would try everything in his power to help Marie, even if it meant scarifying himself.

"Logan," Xavier said. "I wouldn't if I were you. Not only do you have metal throughout your entire body, but you're not Magneto's favorite person. You also tend to get a little out of control."

"Then what the hell do you suggest?" The power building up. He had to control every muscle from twitching.

"I'll go. I grew up with him; I've known him for more than thirty years. We have an understanding of each other, all right?"

"Fine, go," Logan muttered.

"Keep watch over Marie, Jean," Xavier instructed.

"Oh we're not going anywhere," Scott assured the professor.

Scott walked over to Marie and sat down beside her still body. He touched her thick hair with his fingers.

"Hey kiddo," he said softly. "We're all here and we all love you. You're stuck with us because we're not gonna give up."

Tears rose in Scott's throat as Storm and Logan watched.

"Please don't shut us out, kid. We've all been through way too much and we need you. You've always been an X-Man and you've always been a part of us. So please, let us help you. And besides, I wanna know how you liked my motorcycle. We're going to take care of you, and we're gonna be here. Tell us what to do Marie. Tell us what's wrong."

Scott stared at her for a few moments, and then stood up, unable to take it anymore.

"I'm going for a walk."

"All right," Storm said. "Logan, I'm gonna check and see what Jean's trying to figure out."

After Storm left the room, Logan continued to sit beside Marie and watch her. "Hey Marie darlin'. You need to wake up kid." He sighed. "I guess I can't call you kid anymore…you're so grown up and all. Marie, you can't give up. I don't want you to give up and I don't think you really want to either. Marie, darlin'…I can't continue with out you. You're everything to me. I love you so much and I need you to know that…"

Chapter 4 

Jean continued working her butt off in front of the computer. No matter what she tried, with all her scientific abilities she couldn't make it work. Nearly punching the keyboard she sat back in the chair, deep in thought.

"Jean, what is it you've been working on so hard for all these months?" Storm said, walking up behind her.

"Something to help…something that might give me an answer."

Storm sat down and tried to comfort her friend. "Jean, I know how many unanswered questions there are, I know how hard it is to live in a world where the world fears us-"

"Wait a minute!" Jean said, as if she'd finally gotten the answer.

"What?" Storm said, seeing Jean's eyes deep in concentration.

Jean turned to Storm. "The Professor says that when Marie touches a human, she takes their life force, and that she can kill them. But with mutants, she absorbs their gifts for a little while. And in Logan's case, that _is_ his life force."

"What are you getting at?" Storm asked.

"What would happen if she touched another mutant whose power wasn't to heal rapidly when she was dying?"

"You…you're thinking that it wouldn't harm us to touch her? She might just absorb our powers?"

"Right but not permanently. Don't you see that's possible?"

"Well, it's possible but none of us have ever tried it-"

"Why not? In five years none of us has even thought about the fact that absorbing Logan's powers would of course harm him, but what would happen to me, I wouldn't be telekinetic for a while?"

"Jean, we don't know that's all that will happen. She could still weaken you."

"Yes, weaken me, not kill me. Let's look at the evidence from Logan. She takes his life force, his ability to heal, yet even after he collapses, it he who gains his powers to heal back. I did nothing other than monitor him. _He _regains his abilities."

"Even if that's true, you think one of us should touch her to see what the results will be?"

"The more we know about her the more I can help her. I'm also going to take a skin sample."

Jean began to walk to the door.

"But Jean," Storm said. "She's unconscious, how do we know if she absorbs our powers or not? She's not able to move let alone act on things."

Storm was right.

"All right, but I'm still going to take a skin sample."

Storm and Jean walked back into Marie's room. Logan sat there, his arms crossed on her bedside, watching. Storm went behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

"Logan, come on, come with me for a few minutes."

"No," he said stubbornly. "What is she doing?"

"She's taking a skin sample," Storm told him.

"What the hell for?"

"Her skin has always been a part of why she felt like a prisoner," Jean said. "I want to study it, so I can help."

"Won't that hurt her? You're just taking a piece of skin?"

"No, it won't hurt if she's in a coma."

"Is she all right?" he asked urgently

Jean looked at the monitor's again.

"She seems stable."

"She will wake up?" Logan asked again

"Of course she will," Storm told him. "Come on, just for a little while."

Logan stood up. Storm had her arm around his waist as she took him out. Jean sighed, looking down at Marie. She closed her eyes and tried to read her mind again, and failed. Jean bent over towards her, whispering to her.

"Come on, Marie, tell me what you need. What are you afraid of? What you don't want to tell. I want to touch you; I wish you would wake up to know I'm not afraid to. Please tell me if you feel me."

Jean took off the glove, prayed that Marie would wake up, and placed a hand on her forehead. She waited for pain, but there was none. Jean smiled with genuine happiness, tears coming to her eyes. But then she felt a little tired, a little dizzy, and weakened. So…Marie could still harm her, but not nearly as fast. Caressing Marie's face, she pulled up a chair to support her fatigued body.

"Marie, do you feel me? You're taking my powers, you are taking a piece of me into you, and can you feel it?"

Marie didn't move. Though Jean felt herself weaken, she wouldn't let go, screw her pain at that moment, it was just…it felt like she was being drained of energy.

"Dammit, Marie, open your eyes, open them and look at me!" she pleaded.

Caressing Marie's face with her long, soft fingers, Jean let go.

"All right, let's take a sample of your skin, let me see what it is that makes your skin the way it is."

Leman Corrections Facility

"Hello Charles," Eric said as he heard the wheelchair being moved in.

"Dear God," Charles Xavier breathed.

"What?" he grinned devilishly. "Oh yes, I can guess why you're here."

Charles read his thoughts thoroughly. "Yes you could guess but your guess is wrong. You had nothing to do with it."

"With what? Does this have something to do with a certain Ms. Darkhome who visited me earlier today?"

"Her name is Marie, and you very well who she is Eric. But knowing you don't know what happened, answers my question," Charles said, beginning to leave.

"No, Charles, come on, tell me what's wrong."

"Now why would I do that, _brother_?"

"Marie is still one of us, if something has happened, maybe I could help."

"In exchange for **_what_**?" Xavier asked, wheeling back to sit across from him. "Let's be honest, why would you suddenly want to come to the aid of a young woman you tried to murder not too long ago?"

"We are mutants; you know what that means to me. It's important to me that our government doesn't get to her, ever. She is strong spirited and full of life. Regardless of the past, I said I would fight the war, and if that means helping you, I will, old friend. Remember I am a god among insects."

Xavier watched the eyes of the man who was once his best friend, once the one he would go to when there was no one else in the world. And no matter what Eric did, Xavier understood why. His parents being taken from him, him barely surviving the Holocaust and being in it because he was different. He grew up without tolerance, and he will die without tolerance. His dream was America, the land of tolerance, but that was _only_ a dream.

"I believe you, Eric."

"Only because you can read my mind. You slither through people's thoughts and then decide if they are worthy."

"Come Eric, you know me better than that. I was the one you could count on, and only when you resorted to hatred did we change to opposite sides. Tell me, and I promise not to read your thoughts. What did you and Marie discuss today?"

"She came to me to ask such interesting questions. Why I chose her, for instance. And I told her the truth."

Charles leaned in. "And what truth is that?"

"Her powers are just being developed, she doesn't know she has a say."

"And what makes you believe that?"

"Did she tell you that I touched her?"

"Was that a threat to her?"

"No, it was to make her understand."

"Oh I see," Charles said. "Knowing that what she would want most would be able to touch someone, you touched her."

"To prove to her there would be no limit to what she would do to get that. When you can play God, how hard is it not to?"

"She's in a coma," Charles said.

"Is she really…Since when?"

"Since she arrived home from your visit."

"And you believe I had something to do with that."

"No, I don't. I can tell you didn't. But you do have ideas of what is going on; you are a most brilliant man Eric. Surely there are a few ideas in that mind of yours."

"Did anyone else touch her other than myself?"

"I don't know."

Eric laughed. "What do you mean you don't know? Haven't you read her mind?"

"She has found a way to block me."

"While in a coma, that's very impressive. She must already be changing."

"Yes she is."

"Experimentation on mutants might be the plan of someone. Did she come straight home after my visit?"

"No."

"Did you ever think there was a reason why she blocked your telepathy?"

"Yes of course."

"Maybe you have failed in giving her hope," Eric said, snidely but with honesty in his voice. "Sometimes a mutant's gifts are not one's wish."

"You believe she's going to be abducted."

"Is that impossible?" Eric asked grinning

"Well, I suppose it takes one to know one."

"Don't let her out of your sight." He whispered

"Why are you doing this, Eric?" Charles asked.

"For old times sake, when our cause was the same."

Somewhere Out There – Our Lady Peace

Logan stormed out of the laboratory and Storm followed. She could tell he was losing it over Marie.

"Logan, please take a breath, she will wake up," Storm said, desperately trying to keep up with him.

"Yeah and in the mean time what am I supposed to do?" he asked, finally stopping. His heart ached to see her like this.

Storm reached up to touch his face, and then as a tear fell down her face she pulled him into her arms.

His courage was breaking, and he tried to prevent the few tears that had formed from falling.

"I should head back…I don't want to be gone for long." He said releasing her from his arms. Once he was a safe distance away he allowed those precious tears to fall freely. The pain, the anguish of not being here for her clawed at his mind. He could possibly loose the best thing that had ever happened to him: Marie.

Kryptonite – Three Doors Down

Logan walked into Marie's room where Jean remained looking over her.

"Any change?" Logan asked.

"Yes. Her…brainwaves are changing."

"Is that bad?" Storm asked walking in a few moments later, wiping her own tears.

"I don't know," she said watching the monitor. "They began being infrequent and irregular in intensity, and now they're evening out, but they're different than they were before."

"Does that have something to do with her coma?" Storm asked.

"It might. She might also just be reacting to…" Jean trailed off in concentration.

"What? What happened?" Logan asked.

"I touched her," Jean said.

"You what?" Logan asked.

"You did it, you went through with it?" Storm asked.

"You knew?" Logan demanded, looking at her with disbelief.

"She may just be reorganizing herself with the powers from me she absorbed," Jean said.

"Are you okay?" Storm asked.

"Yes, all I felt was a little tired as I passed my gifts to her but I'm fine. And so is she, as far as I can tell."

"Fine? She is not fine! She's in a coma!" Logan said angrily. "And why the hell did you decide to touch her?"

"To see if she would hurt me permanently or even as much as she hurt you," Jean said, remaining calm.

"And if she had?"

"Then I would've known!" Jean shot back, who the hell was Logan to tell her what she should do for Marie, he'd touched her, and what did he have to complain about?

"Jean…"

"Logan, don't lecture me, I will do whatever it is I have to help her. You haven't been here, I have, and I care about her!"

Those words hit him hard, and Jean knew it. She felt like a complete bitch but it angered her that he had just deserted all of them for four years and acted now like he still ran the show of Marie's life. But it was only because he cared.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "Look, we are all on edge because we are all scared. And we are trying to do whatever it is we can think of to help her. Where is Scott?"

"I don't know," Storm said.

"If he doesn't get back here soon I will freak out," Jean said.

"I'll find him," Storm said.

"Wait," Xavier said, coming in.

"What happened with Magneto?" Logan said.

"What he said was true, and you know I can tell. He believes someone is attempting to abduct her."

"What?" Jean said.

"You've got to be shitting me…" Logan started rubbing his head with his hand.

"Logan, Marie left your sight for a few minutes while you were at lunch, didn't she?"

Logan didn't have to answer.

_"I have to make a phone call," Marie said standing up._

_"To whom may I ask?"_

_She raised an eyebrow. "Does it matter?" she teased. "Just because you saved my life a couple times doesn't mean you have to worry about a phone call."_

_"You know it's rude to leave your date at lunch by himself."_

_"Well in that case…Wolverine keep my burger company," she joked. "You came here to keep me from getting into trouble, and you won," she said walking off._

_A few minutes later she returned, a little shaken. _

_"What happened? Your stock fell?" he teased._

_"No, nothing. Just still thinking about Magneto, he has an effect on people that make them feel like they're on a roller coaster and it takes awhile for it to slow down." _

"But you didn't believe her, did you Logan?" Xavier said, interrupting his thoughts.

"I didn't push it, you think she was followed? And Magneto's behind it?"

"No, Magneto was the one who informed me."

"Why?" Jean asked. "Did he casually forget he tried to kill her?"

"No, of course not, but I know Eric better than anyone, and I know he was telling the truth from the best of his ability."

"Oh great, so while we've got this lovely piece of information, what the hell do we do?" Logan asked

"It's not entirely unlikely someone might want Marie. Eric did and told me it was because she was gaining and developing other gifts. And I should've figured that."

"Well, just for the sake of believing you, how do we protect her?" Logan said.

"Well for starters, one of us has to stay with her at all times-"

"I'll stay with her tonight," Jean said. "I'm not leaving her, not as her doctor or her friend."

"Professor, her brainwaves have changed," Storm said.

"Apparently they have reorganized themselves into different wavelengths and types." Jean noted, referring back to her report papers.

"She touched her," Logan accused

"Do you think that's what triggered it?" Xavier questioned Jean.

"Could be, also could be these new developments, because she could block or telepathy long before I gave her my powers."

"Scott," Storm welcomed solemnly, seeing him return.

"She better?"

"No, but she's different." She replied

"How so?"

"Her brainwaves are different, her blood is completely normal, even human like blood, and when I touched her skin all that happened was I was a little worn out from transmitting my powers to her," Jean told him.

"You touched her?"

"Yes, and I'm fine now, it was worth it to me, to touch her. I thought it might…wake her up," Jean said.

The IV inserted in Marie's arm disconnected itself and lifted off of her.

"Are you doing that?" Scott asked Jean.

"No," Jean replied watching. "She is. She is showing me she did receive my powers. She could hear me wondering."

Everyone was silent and watching Jean's mind communicating.

"Is she saying anything to you?" Storm asked.

Jean closed her eyes and exhaled. "Magneto's right," Jean whispered.

Marie, with the rest of her body still as ice, reached for Jean with her hand. Jean nearly kicked the monitors out of the way as she reached desperately for Marie's hand.

"Marie! I'm here honey," Jean said, rushing to grab her hand. "Yeah, I'm here. Can you hear me? Are you in any pain?"

_"Where am I? What happened?"_

Jean looked at everyone. "I can talk to her now, inside my head."

_"Is Logan here?"_

"Everyone's here, honey. Are you in pain?"

_"No…I just feel weird."_

"You did just remove the wires from your body, you did do that?"

_"Yes, I heard you ask if I could feel your powers. I wouldn't have any other way to talk to you….I feel you inside of me, I don't mean to take from people when I touch them..."_

"Shhh, don't. I touched you to prove to you that you wouldn't hurt me. Now listen to me, do you know what happened to you?"

_"I don't…someone did touch me."_

"Magneto."

_"No, it wasn't magneto. Someone bumped into me."_

"Who?"

_"She touched me…grasped my hand to apologize. I was so scared I'd hurt her but she just smiled, she had a beautiful smile. Did Magneto do send someone for me?"_

"I don't think so, Marie."

_"She had two kids and a family van, if she'd…been a mutant out in public like that"_

"Have you ever seen her before?"

_"No. But she's gotta be a mutant herself, she just couldn't have known it. Why can't I move? Can't…I'm losing my ability to talk to you in my head."_

Jean took Marie's glove off and held her hand.

"Marie, can you feel me now?" Jean said. "Storm, get me a B12 injection."

"For her?" Storm asked.

"No, for me."

"What's wrong?" Logan asked instantly grasping Marie's other hand.

"She's losing ability to talk to me through my powers so I'm giving my gifts to her and injecting myself for my own health."

Jean tightened her grip around Marie's hand.

"Marie, can you feel me? Can you feel that I'm right here?" Jean said allowed.

"Are you in pain?" Storm asked.

"No, not yet, just shoot me up," Jean replied. "Scott, can you get me a glass of water?"

_"Okay, okay, stop, I can feel you, let go of me, please," Marie said._

"You're not hurting me, Marie. You know that because as I give you my powers you can read my mind."

_"I'm scared. What's wrong with me?"_

"You're in a coma but I can't find a legitimate reason you should be. Do you have any idea what is happening to you? Do you know who might've caused it?"

_"No, I'm sorry. Is everyone around me? I need Logan…"_

"Can't you tell?"

_"N-not quite. Wait…yeah, all right, I can hear their thoughts. Logan is holding my hand…he wants to heal me, to touch me so badly. Don't let him, please don't let him."_

"I know he wants to, but he couldn't even if I let him. You don't need to heal physically."

_"Then tell me, Jean, tell me why I'm I like this."_

"I don't know, but we're working on it."

_"Tell them I love them…especially Logan…he needs it, either your powers are leaving me or I'm exhausted, I'm sorry."_

"Marie," Jean said, first in her mind. "Marie!" she said out loud.

"What? What is it?" Scott said.

"Nothing, she just runs out of my powers, but she told us all she loves us." Jean said that, but wasn't sure of that, but didn't want to worry the others. "Yes, someone did touch her, but she can't understand how they could be anything but normal because of how the woman was."

"Well she obviously isn't normal if she's perfectly fine!" Logan said.

"Logan, calm down," the Professor said. "Jean, can you continue to study her tomorrow to attempt to determine what is causing the coma?"

"Yes. And someone needs to stay with her at all times. I will tonight, I won't go anywhere."

"She's not a goddamn piece of evidence," Logan said. "She's a human being who needs help." He wouldn't be leaving the medical lab either.

Storm's eyes gathered with tears as she placed a supporting hand on Logan's arm. "She can think and talk to you in her mind, why can't she wake up?"

"I'm working on her brain chemistry, to find some reason," Jean assured.

"Why don't you take a nap, just a short one," Storm said. "I'll stay with her."

"Oh no, I'm fine-"

"I know, but…I'd like some time with her."

"Logan, want a beer?" Scott said, trying to cheer up.

"Not really….I'll just stay here for now…thanks." He turned down a beer…for a woman. Not just any woman, mind you. It was Marie.

Once they had all cleared out, Storm quietly sat down next to Marie. She didn't say anything for several minutes, just staring at her friend in fear.

"Marie, can you please search for something that might have something to do with how we can help you? We…care about you, we need you. You're great combat fighter. You can kick the shit out of anyone and you are as valuable to us as more than an X-Man. Even though you're all grownup I'm always going to think of you as a little sister. And I'm sorry I walked in on you and Logan. I know how much you two care about each other. That man can never stay put. He has a real ego problem." She joked softly

Storm wiped her teary eyes.

"I'm not scared, I'm just…I miss you. I know how much you feel alone, but we are working incredibly hard to not only bring you back but to find out what it is about your skin that makes it…untouchable. I love you, and I'm gonna stay here with you."

Chapter 5 

Next Morning

6:24 AM

Logan came downstairs the second he woke up to see Marie. Jean finally forced him to take two sleeping pills to get him some form of rest, and he received all of thirty-four minutes of quality beauty sleep before kicking off the stupid covers and marching impatiently downstairs.

First thing he saw was Storm curled up in a chair, her knees to her chest with a small blanket covering her. Walking over, he didn't have the heart to wake her up; she'd obviously stayed up forever with Marie. He secured the blanket a little and brushed a strand of her white blonde hair.

Looking over to Marie's bed, it was empty. He looked around to see if she was in another bed or part of the room, but she wasn't.

"Storm, wake up," he demanded.

She was instantly awake. "What?" she shrieked.

"Where's Marie?"

Storm threw the blanket off herself. "Oh my God," she said standing up. "Where's Jean?" she said, her breath shaking as she pushed the heavy machines out of the way to find Marie.

"You just…LET her go?"

"Well shoot me for sleeping!" she said in tears.

"Why the hell didn't you get one of us if you needed to sleep?"

Scott and Jean burst through the doors in their pajamas.

"What's wrong?" Scott said.

"Marie," Storm said. "I…fell asleep and she's gone."

"You just…when?" Jean said. "What happened?"

"I don't know! I'm sorry I…"Storm said, turning away with a hand over her mouth.

Scott instantly walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay," he said. "Just…tell us approximately what time you fell asleep so we can know how much time has gone by?"

"I guess…one o'clock," she said pulling back trying to get it together.

Xavier walked in. "Oh God," he said, already reading their minds.

"Go to Cerebro," Scott informed.

"On my way," he said, exiting, Logan going with him.

Jean stared at the door Xavier and Logan walked out of. She was still, not having completely comprehended what could be happening to Marie…if anything was happening to her. Scott tapped her on the shoulder and she frantically turned around.

"It's just me," he said softly.

Jean drew in a deep, teary breath. "Where is she?"

Scott pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

XxX

Xavier placed the device over his head and turned the machine on. Logan paced angrily around the hallway waiting for the Professor to be finished.

"What the hell is taking him so long?" Logan muttered.

"Hey, Logan," Scott said, running up and patting him on the shoulder. Logan was the world's biggest asshole but he cared about Marie and that at least earned Scott's respect. "Give him a little bit longer-"

"Every minute he's in there is more time they are able to do God knows what to her."

"I know," Scott said. "But however long it takes Xavier; it'll take five times longer to do it without him."

Jean placed a supportive hand on Logan's shoulder. Scott noticed but wasn't worried. They were all completely in this together now. Jean then reached for his hand and he gave it to her. Logan then noticed the missing person.

"Where's Storm?" Logan asked.

Jean turned to look down the long hallway. "She…she was in the exam room…"

"Shit," Logan said, passing them to look for her.

"Logan."

"Scott, let him go. You know how Storm feels about Marie; maybe they'll help each other. But I'll tell you one thing, if Xavier can't find her with that thing; I sure as hell will try."

XxX

Dare You to Move – Hoobastank

Her feet touched the ground; the soil was slightly moist, a little mist clouded around her. She walked two steps, slowly, her body aching with each step. The pain forced the feel of bile rising in her throat. Her lashes lowered as the tears slipped. The night was beautiful, mysterious and haunting. She could barely see, until she stared up, seeing the echo of eternity beside her, growing…growing angry along side her.

She exhaled as the atmosphere met with her anger, her pain, and her revulsion of what had happened. Her hair blew with the wind, her arms flowing up to her sides as she turned to the Heavens, demanding a response for her disgust and angry heart.

"I'll show you God!" she shouted as the wind grew more intense and the sky began to flame up with motion as her body did.

She closed her eyes and felt the Earth move beneath her feet, her heart racing with release as she used her gift to lessen the pain in her heart. She felt the funnels almost lift her off the ground, forcing her to fly. The crackling lightning and the thunder that shook the ground below her. The noise grew louder as she heard something, it was desperate but she couldn't care less. Let it save her, let it remove her.

"Ororo!" someone said, slamming into her, knocking her face first into the ground as she heard an explosion behind her.

The force of the fall caused her to take a few minutes to come to.

"Storm," someone said, pulling her up from behind, the hands gently taking her shoulders. "Storm, can you hear me," he said, his hands cupping her face. "Say something, please."

The first thing that came out of her mouth was a heart-wrenching sob. She forced her tired eyes open. Sucking in a breath, she managed to speak.

"Logan," she moaned painfully.

He pulled her to her feet, although she was still weakened.

"What the…what the hell were you doing?" he whispered, terrified.

"My head," she wailed. "What happened?"

"It looked to me like you were trying to electrocute yourself considering I just barely managed to push you out of the way.."

"We tried…the computer," she said.

"What computer?"

"Last…last night I turned on Jean's computer…she's-been researching a way to stop Marie's skin from hurting another people. So she can touch again. Jean's been working so hard to find a way, while I've been doing my best to let Marie be anyone she wants in front of me. That I will take care of her and love her no matter what and I let her go."

"Storm…"

"Oh my God, what if they're experimenting on her-what am I saying? Of course they are! Why else do that to her? Someone had to do something to her because there was no medical reason for her to be in that coma! I should've…gotten someone else when I was tired-"

"Okay, stop," Logan said. "Stop blaming yourself, I didn't sleep at all and I should've come down to check on her, so we all should've done more, not just you. But it's not over. Come on," he said, slipping an arm around her waist and helping her walk back to the medical lab.

Chapter 6 

Cells – The Servant

_Okay…I can…I can think. All right, so where am I? Can't…can I see? If I can I can't see anything but moving…particles. I can't move! Don't…don't panic. I'm just still in a coma. But I know they're not here. Where are they? What happened? _

_Okay I feel something, a needle. Do they want blood? No, no they're injecting. What is it? I feel it. It's going through me, I feel…weird. Ohh…momentarily muscle spasms all over, my brain feels like…shit. Hands, I feel hands on me. What are they doing? Why are they touching me? What are they trying to do to me? Listen…all right, I can hear voices. Procedure, are they doing a procedure on me?_

_I try to swallow and I can't, I try to open my mouth but I have no control. Do they know I'm conscious within my mind? I hope not, maybe whatever the hell they gave me will wear off and I can ask them if they mind telling me what the hell they're doing to me. What do they mean it didn't work? What the hell were you trying to do to me that would make "it work"? _

_Oh my God, whatever they just did gave me a serious hot flash, my body burning and the perspiration, I can feel it. My hair, everywhere, had I known I would've cut it all off. Wait! My eyes, I can…open them. Look, look, see something. Focus…can't see their faces, they have them covered. Where am I? Dark, full of…equipment, people, everywhere. Wait, little girl, in the far corner. Sad…empty, scared of what she's seeing. What the hell are they doing allowing a child to watch this? How old is she? She's standing up…okay, she's not a child. She's about…seventeen. She's walking over to one of the people working on me; they're so busy they haven't noticed my eyes. _

_She hears the girl tell the woman to stop—pain, I'm in pain…unbearable pain…my eyes are closing as my heart clenching in pain. _

_"Whatever it is, it's working!" The woman said. "She's going into cardiac arrest! Get over here!"_

_She felt the stiff jerk of the shock against her heart, forcing it to beat._

_"What was in that dosage!"_

_Why…do they want me to stay alive? What are they doing? Breathe, just try and breathe…screw em, I'm gonna live. Breathing is evening out, I can breathe. Heart…doesn't hurt, okay, relax. She heard the woman screaming at another person, another…doctor maybe._

_"What the hell was in that drug? It needs to be copied…what the fuck was in it?"_

_"It's going to take a few times to get it right."_

_"Well isn't this why she is here? Is that what you think you even came close to accomplishing? You have a goddamn long way of going!"_

_"You're the one that picked her and you knew there could be consequences."_

_"Don't you double talk me you son of a bitch. I picked her because there weren't a whole lot of options. We can't keep losing test subjects. Now I'm going to examine her and your drug and you had better pray that your next attempt on her is a helluva lot more successful!"_

_Well, whoever it was certainly wasn't taking any crap from this guy. Losing test subjects? All right, that was definitely creepy. Why am I here exactly? What do they want to take from me? Or do to me? Wasn't a lot of options All right, so once again I'm unique, how? Am I supposed to be dead? Was that…it was supposed to hurt me? That doesn't make any sense. What is the drug for?_

_"You know though that you may kill her in the process. That's of course why you abducted her."_

_"Well as long as we figure it out, finding the answer, that's all I care about."_

_She's holding my wrist, injecting something else in me._

_"What are you doing now?"_

_"She's semi-conscious."_

_Dammit, now I'm screwed._

XxX

New York City

Life – Our Lady Peace

Two nights later, Lauren couldn't take it anymore. She got of bed. It was wrong. Clothes, she had to get the woman downstairs some clothes, warm clothes. God knows if the poor girl could survive but at least she'd be gone. Quietly, Laruen snuck past all the rooms on the floor and scrambled her way down the next three staircases.

"Fuck my parents and their demented ways…I won't allow this to happen" she breathed running towards the gate. "Zero one five seven, Lauren," she said as the machine scanned her eyes and welcomed her inside.

She ran towards the woman, and realized she was completely unconscious.

"Oh dammit, I don't know how to wake her up."

She looked at the IV, which was flowing inside the woman. Her fingers went to the bag of fluid, it wasn't just saline she noted. What else was it? There was a noise from upstairs.

"Jesus," she said, realizing there wasn't time to fuss. "Whoever you are, I hope this doesn't hurt you, I hope it gets you to wake up."

She took out the needle in the woman's arm, grabbing a bandage and placing it over the tiny incision. She lightly tapped the woman's face with her gloved hands.

"Hello, can you hear me?" she said, cupping her face. "Look, I'm touching you, I have gloves on but I'm touching you. Come on, I need your help, I can't carry you out here and get you back there by myself!" she pleaded. "Shit," she said as a tear strolled down her face. "I can't believe I'm doing this after they've worked so hard for my benefit but wake up!"

She moved to the vile of drugs, reading the descriptions as fast as she could. Finally she found a vile within reach, something that sounded very familiar…something she had heard the doctors on TV use frequently. She took the vile and a needle, sucking up the medicine into the needle and walking over towards the woman. She looked at this woman, lifeless, and undeserving of it. It had been a good cause, but an immoral and disgusting reality.

"Dear God, please let this do what I want it to, don't let me kill her," she prayed, injecting the needle into the woman's arm.

Within minutes the woman drew a sharp breath.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" she asked frantically.

There was no immediate response to the woman other than more regulated breathing. She actually believed the woman wasn't dead now.

"Christ," she said, running quickly to get the clothes, forcing them onto the woman.

She had a pair of jeans, a long-sleeved skin-tight shirt and heeled boots. All right, so she hadn't done a lot of preparing, whatever it was, it was clothes. She never realized until now how difficult it was to dress a limp person. Attempting the shirt, she stopped and prayed.

"Please God, if you can just get her to wake up I'll right this wrong. Do you want her to die? Come on God, help me save her for crying out loud and wake her up!"

She cupped her face again.

"Come on," she said shaking it. "Come on, open your eyes!"

She took a finger and gently opened the woman's lid herself. It was dead and then suddenly it was striving to blink. She released her.

"Hello? Oh my God, can you hear me?"

Her brown eyes focused on her.

"Say something, please."

She licked her dry lips and swallowed. "Wh-where am I?"

"Oh thank God, no time to talk right now; I've got to get you outta here. Help me dress you, can you sit up," she said already pulling the woman by the hands up to a sitting position. "Lemme get this shirt on you, it'll keep you warm."

Marie was too drugged to argue with the girl. She did her best to help out with the dressing process, but when the girl pulled her off the bed, Marie nearly slid to the ground.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Lauren, catching her. "Come on, I need you to walk, I need you to walk right now."

"W-what did you do to me?"

"I gave you something to get you conscious so I could get you the hell outta here. Walk with me!" she ordered.

She walked a few steps with the girl, and then looked down at her shoes, then ironically back up at the girl. Everything was spinning before her.

"Hey, I was in a hurry, forgive my fashion and walk!"

She swallowed and obeyed. They reached a gate. Lauren punched in a code and doors opened, a light disturbing her tired eyes. Marie blinked several times as the girl dragged her along.

"What…" she was having trouble speaking. "…did they do to me?"

"Experimental drugs. I'm not sure why…I don't understand all the medical bullshit. They were getting closer to something, but to I don't know what. I couldn't watch it, get in," she said, stuffing her into a van.

Her eyes automatically closed, but she tried to keep them open. She lied down and tried to focus them.

"Please…p-please talk to me, say anything," Marie softly pleaded.

"It's okay, I'm just driving. Please stay conscious, please don't fall back asleep."

"Wh-where are you taking me?" she whispered, her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier.

"I'm taking you back. My parents knew they would kill you eventually, but it was wrong."

"You-you were…I feel so dizzy."

"Yes I know…try and focus."

She was having trouble processing what the girl was saying.

"There were several experiments," Marie said. "What…what day is it? Where am I?"

"It's been days, but it's over now. I'm gonna make sure you're safe."

It was silent. Lauren got nervous. At sixteen, this was the 1st time she's taken the car by herself not to mention look after someone like Marie. She reached one hand to the backseat to tap the woman.

"Hey, hey, don't fall asleep, I'm trying to get you out of here, don't leave me now. Can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"My name is Lauren if that means anything….what's your name?"

Marie struggled to open her mouth and her lips felt dry, chapped. "Rogue…my name's Rogue." Something pulled at the back of her mind not to release her real name to this woman.

"Nice to meet ya Rogue…not pleasant under these circumstances I understand…." Lauren said with a small smile.

"So where are you from? You sound…sorta southern."

"D-doesn't matter."

"Boy do I know that line by heart. But you obviously found a home, where people care."

"They…are they okay?"

"Well to tell you the truth, I don't know. We've been hiding from them, you understand. Because we had you."

"My head…"

"Don't, don't fall asleep, come on talk to me. Just for a little while. Tell me about them. It's a school, right?"

"It's uh… a school yeah."

"You're a teacher?"

"Sometimes, more….a special teacher," she said, her eyes so dizzy she had to put her head down.

"What do you teach?"

Marie frowned in pain, her head was spinning. "Powers," she whispered.

"Here, eat this, it's not much but maybe it'll help."

She opened her eyes to see the girl's hand holding a candy bar. She strained her hand to grasp it.

"Thanks."

"You're obviously sweet as hell, to thank someone like me."

She inhaled the candy, hoping it would give her some source of energy, someway to keep her eyes open.

"Feel any better?"

"I don't know."

"Well, we're getting there. I'm speeding about forty miles over the speed limit, thank God no ones on the roads and it's three AM."

"Maybe that's why my head is spinning."

"Sense of humor, that's the first sign of survival."

"Who…are you?"

"Can you understand if I don't particularly think it's a good idea to tell you?"

An exhaled laugh came from the woman.

"Where's Logan…I need him." Marie whispered again

"Who's Logan?" the girl asked keeping her eyes on the road.

"He's…my…I…I love him…." She couldn't quiet think of how to describe Logan at this moment, especially when she could hardly think about who she was.

An exhausted sigh came from the woman in the backseat.

"No, don't do that, come on, and tell me more about this Logan dude… stay awake."

"M-metal, they put it all over his insides, grafted it to his entire skeleton."

"Good Lord, that's…why? He's a mutant like you?"

"Yes...it was an experiment…I think."

"How do you know?"

"Claws," she said wearily. "They come out."

"Claws? You mean the because of the metal?"

"Y-yes. It comes out of his body as claws."

"What do you mean it comes out? When?"

"Whenever he wants. When he's in danger, it's a defense."

"Sounds like it would hurt like hell if used as a weapon."

"It does."

"What do you mean by that? He stabbed someone?"

"Me…not intentionally. He…was remembering…it was all an accident."

"Where did he stab you?"

"Right through my heart, right through my body."

"Are you serious? My God…" Lauren was horrified at the thought. Her ideas of mutants being dangerous were confirmed.

"You're really a mutant?"

"Uh huh….I borrowed his powers….the ability to heal...he saved my life."

"Was he ok?"

"Fine…yes fine, after a lot of rest, he healed."

"Was he then afraid of you?"

"N-no," she said, still struggling with her dizziness and fatigue. But it helped to talk. "He held me. But when I was killed a few years ago, he touched me again, and brought me back to life. I woke up in his arms and I pushed him away…I wish I had never done that….I need to see him."

"Oh….later I promise. You can rest assured you're not alone in this prison of hell. Watching but never being."

Somehow it soothed her to hear someone else say those words. And mean it.

"You ever killed anybody?" Lauren asked.

"Yes. I've hurt so many people."

"Who?"

She felt so drugged she barely cared what she said. "The first boy I ever kissed."

"That had to suck, my God, how humiliating. I'm so sorry."

"I knew right away, I don't know how. I just knew I couldn't be touched. As he struggled to breathe I was crying and my mother tried to hold me, I shocked her when I shouted at her not to touch me. And I never…I never told her why, or that I was sorry."

"I'm sure it was all an accident." Lauren said.

"You say that, but do you believe it? Do you forgive yourself after something like that?"

Lauren was silent a few seconds. "Sometimes," she replied.

"Not to change the subject but…how come I'm not wearing a bra?"

Lauren burst out laughing. "I was in a hurry," she laughed. "As soon as I get you back you can put as many on as you like…"

Marie smiled. "I wasn't complaining, I was just…noticing."

"You close with the guy you touched?"

She thought of Logan. "Yeah…very close. We have a long history together…. the first time I saw him I knew he was a mutant like me…I knew I needed to go with him. There are so many things I want to say to him…he must be so worried about me."

"Yeah well, if he stabbed you and you touched him I'd say you're at least even. Odd relationship though, I've never heard killing each other was a bond. But with mutants, God only knows. So who else is in your mutant family?"

There was silence.

"Hey, did you hear me? Hello?"

Lauren turned to the backseat where Marie was passed out.

"Shit," she said, speeding up more. "Marie if you can hear me, I'm dropping you off where my parents picked you up." She pushed harder on the gas pedal.

Chapter 7 

5:14 AM

"Logan, wait!"

"No, I'm leaving."

"God, you're a stubborn ass, will you wait a second!" Storm said, running to the front door to catch him. "Listen, you'll need backup."

"No, what I'll need is you looking in your own direction, all right? Go."

Storm handed him a small device.

"If you need me, just tell me, and I'll be there."

"Thanks."

When she had left, he opened the front door and a body collapsed on him.

"Oh my God, Marie," he cried, holding her lifeless body in his arms. "Storm! Storm she's here!"

Storm came back around the corner. "God, I'll get her a blanket!"

Logan held Marie's defiled and lifeless body in his arms. "Marie, can you hear me, it's me. It's Logan…it's me darlin', what happened?"

"Here," Storm said, wrapping Marie up. "Can you carry her?"

He gave her a look of irony. "What do I look, weak? Move!"

Lifting Marie up from the ground he carried her to the exam room. Storm ran ahead to get help. When he finally arrived with Marie in his arms, Jean was there.

"Put her here," Jean said, setting up equipment.

"What can I do?" Storm said.

"Tell Scott."

"Yeah, then maybe he'll shut up," Logan said.

"Logan, don't be a prick," Storm said. "I'll get Xavier too."

Storm ran out of the room while Logan hovered over Marie.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"No, not yet," Jean said.

"Will she live?"

"I don't know, she doesn't look good," Jean said, inserting an IV into Marie's arm. "Apparently someone else has used this arm, I'm gonna use the other. Would you set up the EEG, just put the tubes on her."

He came quickly over to the other side of Marie. "Yeah, sure, thank God I've watched you do this only five hundred times."

The doors burst open, scaring Jean half to death. Scott, Storm, and Xavier came over. Scott looked down on her with fear so intense he trembled a little.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know yet," Jean said, checking her heartbeat. "Her heart rate is slow."

"What does that mean?" Logan demanded.

"It could mean a lot of things."

"Logan, calm down for a minute, we're all trying," Storm assured him.

He put on some latex gloves and held Marie's hand.

"Marie, can you hear me?" he said.

She looked lifeless. Storm pulled up a chair, knowing Logan was going to be here for a while.

"Sit down," she said softly, pushing his shoulders so he would obey.

Jean set up the EKG and drew some blood. Xavier came around behind Marie.

"You gonna read her mind?" Scott asked.

"Yes. It may help us save her."

They all watched and waited as the Professor seemed to be succeeding in reading her mind. When he finished and looked up at everyone, his eyes were sad.

"She isn't able to communicate with me at the moment, what I know is that experimental drugs were used on her for the past four days. A young girl, about sixteen, by the name of Lauren Belmont freed her. The young girl's parents were experimenting on her, but for what I cannot tell. Marie was a test subject. Lauren helped her escape drove her back. But there were several things done to Marie, which may affect her life."

"What does that mean?" Storm asked. "She's gonna be okay, isn't she?"

"I don't know," the Professor said honestly, brow furrowed.

"All her vital signs are poor," Jean said. "A coma would be the least of her worries. Her system seems to be weakening immensely."

"What can you do?" Logan asked.

"I can try to revive her system a little with nutrients while I figure out what the problem is. Storm, can you hand me a TPN?"

"Oh, yeah," Storm said.

"What's a TPN?" Logan asked.

"A Total Potential Nutrition. It's a way of giving her food intravenously."

"Is that all you can do for her?" Logan asked looking anxious.

"Until I know what's wrong with her, it'd be dangerous to give her anything else."

Scott caressed Marie's thick hair. "Come on, kid, don't leave us."

"I need some room to work on her; can you all just go for a bit? I'll tell you as soon as I know anything."

For a moment, everyone was hesitant about leaving until Storm convinced them into taking a breather quietly. Xavier stayed behind with Jean, trying once again to develop more information from Marie.

XxX

"What the hell's taking her so long?" Logan said walking back and forth in the hall.

"Try to be patient," Storm said.

"The longer it takes the worse news it's most likely to be," Scott replied.

The doors opened and Jean came through. They all stood up, eagerly waiting. Jean just shook her head.

"She'll only last a few days at most," she said softly.

"What?" Storm said. "Are you sure?"

Jean hesitated, and then nodded her head. "Yes."

"W-why?" Scott asked. "What's wrong with her?"

"Her entire body is failing. All of her internal organs are in the process of shutting down. Her brain chemistry is eating away at itself. Whatever experimental drugs they gave her is killing her. In a few days, her body will have destroyed itself and there is…about 5 chance of survival... I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing to be done at all?" Storm asked, tears forming immediately at the news.

"I-I don't know what they gave her, I don't know what they did to her and even if I did, I wouldn't know how to reverse it in a few days. I'm running more tests but I'm not sure if I can help." She was choked up.

"Is she in any pain?" Storm asked.

Logan was in a state of shock and couldn't believe what he had just heard. His Marie was lying there and would die within a few days. He was going to loose the greatest thing forever.

"No that I can promise. Why don't you all go in one at a time?"

Logan hadn't said anything, but now he finally managed to speak.

"What about if I touched her? Wouldn't that…heal her? At all?" He could feel the tightness around his chest…his voice strained to speak.

"It could work!" Storm said a gleam of hope in her face. "She is not in a coma; it is her organs that are failing."

Jean nodded slowly. "Are you sure, Logan?"

He gave the most ridiculous, ironic frown. He would give his own life if it meant that she would survive. Darwin was wrong…it is not survival of the fittest. As far as he is concerned, Marie was going to live. "Is that a real question? Why are we standing her talking?"

"All right, after you," Jean said.

XxX

Everytime – Britney Spears

"Now I want to watch what happens to her system when you touch her, so hang on, lemme set up the EKG and EEG again." Jean said pulling the machine closer to Marie's bedside.

"Aren't we wasting time here," Logan bitched, getting a little impatient. He took off his jacket and threw it across the end of Marie's bed, resting on her feet. He also took off his gloves.

"No, we're not," Jean said, a little irritated.

Storm silently said a prayer, holding Xavier's hand.

"Ready?" Jean said.

"Yeah," Logan said. His heart was beating a mile a minute. Her life condition could change within a few seconds.

Placing his head on Marie's face, he waited for the pain then he would know she would be all right.

"Feel anything?" Scott asked.

"Not yet," Logan said, and then he took her hands and pulled her up into his arms, catching her back and holding her against him. Like he had the last time, holding her face against his chest.

When nothing happened he looked up at Jean.

"She is breathing on her own, right? I mean, she is alive?"

"Yes, her heart is beating, why?"

"Last time, with Magneto, she was dead, so it took her a few seconds to respond."

Logan cupped her face with both hands and looked at her face, holding her up. He silently prayed. _Please, baby, wake up…wake up Marie. Don't leave me…._

"Can somebody please tell me why she won't…?" He became choked up again.

"It worked," Xavier said. "Whatever they did to her was for the purpose of making her skin safe for anyone to touch."

"Well that's great except for the fact she's now going to die because of it," Logan snapped

"Oh my God," Jean said, realizing the sick irony of this. "Logan…oh I" she couldn't think of anything near intelligent to say.

Jean covered her eyes with her hand as she cried softly. Storm and Scott took off their gloves, anxious to touch her for the first time, forgetting for a minute that there were tears streaming down their faces.

"Marie," Storm said, shaking. "Marie, we're here, your skin is okay now, you can…do anything now," she quietly, tears falling unbidden down her face.

Storm kissed Marie's cheek and caressed her hair. Scott and Jean also reached to touch her. It was like they had never touched skin before as all their hands reached for a touch of Marie's skin. It was like a stampede of hands across Marie's face and arms.

"Good thing she's asleep, she'd be scared to death with everyone hovering over her," the Professor said.

Jean's professional strength was waning now. Tears fell down her cheeks and onto Marie's skin.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she told her, apologizing for not being able to save her.

Scott pulled Jean from Marie, holding her.

"You did the best you could," he told her.

"Why don't we all say goodbye to her one at a time. All of you, go take a minute for yourselves, I'd like to talk to her," Xavier said, giving them a chance to pull themselves together.

"Okay," Jean said. "But first I'd like to stop the intravenous feeding."

"Why?" Logan said frantically.

"Because I don't…want to force her to live like this any longer than she has to. She's going to die, I don't want to force her to live a little longer without any hope of getting better. Let her go, I have to set her free. She always felt a prisoner in her body; I'm not going to keep her here when she's not really here anymore."

Jean just barely managed to say that without crying too much. Removing the needles and the wires from Marie's failing body; she held her breath and kept a straight face. Once done, she exhaled.

"All right, let's give the Professor a minute with her."

Once alone with Marie, Xavier moved up beside her, watching her. Paternally caressing her thick mass of dark hair, and then taking her hand, it was hard for him as well to hold it together.

"If you can hear me, and there's any way you can tell me what you need, what you want, I'll have it done instantly. You were always…so strong and so loving. I apologize to the bottom of my soul for not protecting you and there is no justification or forgiveness necessary, but I loved you very much, as if you were my own."

He took her hand and kissed it, then sat there, listening to the quiet. There were no beeps from the machine….just quietness.

Storm stood very quietly, leaning back against the wall, holding her breath and blinking away the tears that uncontrollably formed. Her heart clenched in fear of losing her best friend, losing Marie. She held her breath so not to hyperventilate in panic, that's how strong this fear was. Jean had silent tears streaming down her glossy face, and Scott stood, waiting desperately, as if he didn't quite believe she was really gone. She looked at Logan, he was…still. His face angry, but still. She wondered if she should go to him or let him be. She'd leave him alone, he didn't want sympathy. He was in an enormous amount of pain.

The Professor came out.

"Scott, would you like to see her next?"

Scott nodded mutely and went inside. The room was dim; the only lights that were on were the ones on her. He found the irony in that. And the fear of the moments to come in which she would take her final, shallow breath. Cupping her face and kissing her cheek he sat down.

"Hey kiddo," was all he could think of to say. "I think…I don't know what I think. I think I'm gonna beg you about now to…if there's any way you can, I want you to fight."

He took her hand into his trembling one.

"Can you feel me? You're not Marie anymore. You're completely Marie. I want you to fight this so you can experience it. So you can _remember_ it. I know that where you are and where you're going seem so beautiful and it is, I'd go with you in a heartbeat but we all love you so much kid, and if there is any strength left in you, fight. Stay with us."

Storm went in next, and she gasped to keep from sobbing when she stepped in the room. She had a hard time walking over to her best friend's lifeless body. Reaching Marie's bed, Storm smacked her hands down on it for support. Anger grew inside her.

"Why?" she said. "I don't know what to say to you to make you stay, and I don't know how to tell you goodbye because I don't want to."

Storm ran her fingers through Marie's hair and did her best not to cry loudly.

"So you know what, I'm not going to leave you, and I'm not going to let you go so easily. You're not gonna be alone, we are all here and we all love you. And I think you need to see Logan, so I'm gonna go get him. I'll be right back."

Storm went outside where Scott and Jean were.

"Where's Logan?" she asked not seeing him in the hall.

Jean turned to see him gone. "He was just here-"

"Dammit, does that man ever stay put!" Storm yelled, walking down the long hallway.

"Where you going?" Scott said.

"I'm gonna find him!" Storm shot back.

Jean rolled her eyes a little and pushed through the doors to go back to see Marie. Scott followed as Jean pulled up a chair and rolled it over to the computer system.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I haven't told anyone but I've been working for the last year to myself try to find a way to stop Marie's skin from harming others so she can touch people. And now that there is no time to waste, I'm going to try to take some of her blood and study it to know what they did to her so that maybe I can find a way to fix it."

Scott sat next to her. "Are you sure? Can you forgive yourself if you can't find something in time?"

"I don't know but if I sit around and don't try, I can promise you I'll never forgive myself."

"What can I do?"

"Help Xavier," she said looking into his eyes. "You keep me strong, Scott, I love you." She reached for his hand.

XxX

How could this happen to me – Simple Plan

"Logan!" Storm shouted as she walked past the mansion to the forest.

She sighed as thunder cracked through the air.

"Logan please just answer me?"

"All right! Stop yelling." He finally said and she whirled around to see him.

Tears had smeared her mascara. "How are holding up?" she asked gently.

He shook his head. "I don't believe what's going on…I'm so frustrated but at the same time I'm breaking up..."

"She' always loved you…did you know that? She asked him.

"I think a part of me knew she cared, but it hasn't sunk it until now. She'll never know that I wanted to return those feelings back." He said turning away and looking at the horizon.

"You have feelings for her? Logan, we all knew you cared but…are you telling me you love her?"

He looked away. She had hit the nail on the head, as the phrase goes.

"Hey, Logan, I know you and I understand that you're in pain. It's hard to watch someone you love be hurt. You're not alone here."

He felt alone. He couldn't deal with seeing her die, for the first time not having the power to change it. He had always been able to help her before and all of a sudden he had to let her go? Storm could see he was feeling helpless in his eyes. There were no words she could say to ease his pain. Especially when she was every bit as angry with this as he was, so any soothing words would be lies.

"Why don't you in and sit with her Logan? She wants to feel your presence. Make her feel loved Logan…that's all she wanted."

His eyes met hers then. "I can't…not like this." He would break at her side…there would be no comfort for him or for Marie.

"Listen, I know this is hard. Jean is trying so hard, but you need to be there with her. She loved you so much…please be there for her." She said.

"I ain't running away. Nothing is going to keep me from her." He said, regaining his composure. He turned and walked back inside the building. "She's going to make it Storm…I ain't giving up on her yet!" He called just before the door swung shut.

Chapter 8 

Stupid – Sarah McLaughlin

The next two days were quiet mostly, waiting, fearing, with no change in Marie's condition. Logan hadn't left Marie's beside in those two days. He ate bits and pieces mechanically but continued to talk to Marie, and exercise her muscles for when she woke up. He concentrated on keeping her as healthy as possible; it was all he could think about without crumbling. He talked to her about how he really felt, although he knew she couldn't hear him. It was a way of closure for him.

Jean had been working more on a cure, gathering quite a bit of data but she knew it wouldn't be soon enough for Marie for her to find enough to develop a cure. She watched Storm continuously read up on Marie's condition in medical texts. She ran into Scott and Xavier.

"He still talking to Marie?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, he won't stop, he won't sleep and when he finally passes out he wakes up instantly and starts talking to her again. She's not in a coma, she's…" Jean didn't finish. The stress was taking its toll.

"Let me try," Scott said, kissing Jean softly on the lips.

Walking in, Scott was depressed by what he saw, it hurt him to see Logan in this much pain over the woman he loved. It was hard enough to see Marie like this.

"And you remember trying to get me to go to that fundraiser for the kid's hospital? 'Member how much I argued and how stubborn I was? When I saw you in that little black dress of yours….wow. I never told you but you looked damn fine." Logan smiled a sad smile and brushed his fingers along the side of her face.

Tears formed in his eyes as he laid his tired head against Marie's chest.

"Come on Logan, stop for a little while. Eat a real meal, get some rest."

Logan shoved him away, growling. "Summers…just leave alright?"

"What if she can hear me? What if for two seconds she can hear me and she knows from that that we're all here and she fights?" he said, his eyes angry and full of hurt.

Scott sighed and he knew he didn't understand.

"Scooter, just give us more time." He turned back to Marie and grasped her hand. "It's okay, I'm still here. So is Scott, we're all here darlin'. Don't you give up on me yet. Who's goin' to watch the Ranger games with me? Who's goin' to crack open my beers and spray me with the foam?" His heart was breaking in two, to see her like this. If it should be anyone who was dying it should be him. Marie had her life to live…he had lived enough for the both of them.

XxX

"Jean asleep?"

"Yeah, I gave her something that would increase her fatigue so she could sleep. Would you take her upstairs and tuck her in?" Storm asked Scott.

"Of course."

They walked in and Storm immediately went to check Marie's vitals. Scott waited beside a sleeping Jean.

"Anything?" he asked.

She licked her lips then met his eyes. "She's uh…she's weakening."

Scott swallowed. "How long?" he squeaked.

"It could be anytime now," She said softly. "Go, go take Jean to bed, I'm going to stay with Marie."

Scott concentrated on Jean and gathering her limp body into his arms to carry her upstairs. Storm watched him as the door closed behind him. As soon as he was gone from sight she placed a hand on Marie's forehead, brushing the hair back from her eyes. Storm's eyes closed as huge tears fell and she began to shake. Kneeling, she placed her head on Marie's heart.

"Marie, please…" She didn't even know what to ask. "What are we going to do without you? You were a part of us, part of the X-men but so much more than that. I can't keep coming in here every hour to check you when I know you'll only be weaker. I tried so hard to give you what you wanted, to let you touch without killing."

Storm looked up to see Logan standing in the doorway. She lifted her head off of Marie's chest.

"She's still with us," she told Logan. "Come here."

Logan walked over to her, Storm on the other side of the bed.

"Take her hand," she told him.

Logan did. Ororo smiled a small smile.

"Good, she knows you're here."

"You sure?" he asked.

"I wouldn't lie about that, not even for you," she said.

Logan barely noticed the door shut as Storm left the room. There was nothing. It was too quiet. The room was translucent, unreal. Logan looked at the monitor showing a steady heartbeat, but even he knew it was weak. Dropping her hand, he leaned over her, placing each of his hands on her shoulders. He gently pulled her up, her head falling back in the process. Cupping the back of her head he pulled her body against him, holding her. His fingers traced her face lightly; this was after all the first time he could. He brushed his lips against hers. They were warm and delicate. He had wanted so badly, for so many years to kiss her and he finally got his chance. This was not how he pictured it. He kissed her forehead and the tip of her nose.

"Some kind of sick twist of fate that you can't even enjoy my touch, that you don't even know. If I'd known I would only see you for a few days," he said but didn't finish. "I close my eyes and I can only imagine what they did to you. Did you ever open your eyes for a minute and see things you wish you hadn't? Someone got you out of there. Someone brought you back to us, only for your body to begin failing."

He kissed her forehead again and held her face against his.

"You're still warm darlin…you still got some life in you I know you do."

Pulling her back a little he looked at her face. With an arm behind her back and his hand cupping the back of her head he looked at her. She was paler than usual, but he wasn't surprised. Her eyes were so limply closed, she was relaxed. _Please don't leave me…I need you. I came back here for you Marie…don't you leave me now!_

"Marie," he said cupping her face. "Marie, can you open your eyes?"

He knew she wouldn't, but how could he not ask? She was the one person who was never bothered by his sarcasm and his charming attitude. She had sassed him in their first car ride and he took it with a grain of salt.

_"You don't know or you don't care?"_

_"**Pick** one!"_

Lying her back down on the bed, he pushed her sleeves up and looked at the bruises from injections. He kissed each wound gently, with such care.

"Shit," he whispered. "What have they done to you?"

"I'm gonna go see her," Scott said.

"No don't!" Storm said. "Logan's in there."

"Oh man," Scott said. "He's…not going to handle this well."

"No, he's not. But how could he?"

"He's gotta be losing it inside."

"And I don't think it'll be long before he starts losing it on the outside."

That Night

2:14 AM

Going Under – Evanscence

No one slept, no one spoke. Because everyone knew tomorrow when they woke up, she wouldn't be there anymore. Everyone knew it, but no one said it. With her vitals the way they were, she would die that night. Scott dozed off and Jean went outside for a walk. Storm sat on the roof smoking a cigarette. Logan slept, his head nuzzled next to Marie's arm.

The Professor had tried to sleep but something awoke him. He heard something, not something aloud, but something someone was thinking. It was coming from the lab. Was it Marie? The Professor went downstairs to the bottom floor and went into the lab. Before he opened the door he knew who it was.

"Eric," he said.

Eric turned back to face his friend and adversary.

"You…what are you trying to do Eric?" Xavier exclaimed.

"I can give her a vaccine, Charles." He declared holding up a filled syringe.

"Where did you get it?" Xavier asked.

"Never mind where I got it Charles." He replied coolly, fingering the metal.

"How did you escape the prison?"

"That is of little importance right now Charles, as you know."

"Eric you cannot do this…" Xavier started, but was cut off as Magneto held up his hand for silence. "Charles…I may not approve of the search for equality with the humans, but I will not allow another mutant die at the hands of one." The injection was quick, a short dosage. Eric tossed the empty vile into Charles awaiting hand.

"She doesn't owe you anything….why did you really do this?" Xavier demanded quietly.

"Because she is still one of us. Some say that this will eventually happen to all of us. Give her time…she will recover I promise you."

With that he walked out the doors, leaving Xavier staring at the empty glass vile with great concentration.

Chapter 9 

4:12 AM

The room was dim, except for a few lights overhead. The brightness got to her immediately once she opened her eyes. They felt tired and sore…as if she had been asleep for ages. There was the hiss from the machines and she felt the buzz from the electricity. Although she was cool, she felt warmth by her arm. The hair on her arms stood up when she realized who it was.

"Logan!"

"What?" he said as he opened his eyes.

"Logan…where am I?" She murmured, closing her eyes from the light.

He was instantly awake, kissing her forehead and cupping her face in his hands. She opened her eyes immediately. "Logan! No!" She yelled, although her voice was strangely soft. His eyes met her brown ones and they locked in a gaze. There was a connection there that was not present earlier.

"Hey," she said softly. "What's happening? You should be…" Marie started, shivering slightly out of coldness and out of fear.

He blinked and he touched her face gently, over and over again. "You're awake," he whispered, he brought his body closer to hers.

"Logan you're touching me…..what's happening?" Marie was so confused. Being awakened from the non-realistic world was one thing, but to be finally free from her 'prison' was quite another. Was she touchable?

He grabbed her by the shoulders and clutched her to him.

"Logan, don't!" she said, trying to pull back. "I'll hurt you!"

"Marie! Darlin' it's alright…you're mutation…its healed." he said, pushing her back and looking at her.

"What? Logan, let go of my arms…"

"It doesn't matter anymore. Anyone can touch you," he exclaimed.

Putting his hand to her face she waited for it to hurt him. She began to cry when the surge of power did not come.

"No," she said shaking her head, refusing to believe it. "No, you're just stronger than most people, let go."

"You're all right," he whispered. "You're alive…I thought you were…" He couldn't finish the sentence as Marie had lifted her arms and embraced him close to her heart. He nuzzled her neck…something he had dreamed of doing. Being close to her was finally a reality. He pulled back slightly and gazed into her eyes. Marie's tears dropped onto his arm but he paid no attention. He pressed his mouth against hers in a passionate embrace, wanting to taste her and show her how much he cared. At first she was hesitant at Logan's kiss but found that she was pressing for more, her hand on his face wanting a greater intimacy with him. Was this a dream? She loved him with every ounce of her soul and mind and she opened her heart to him freely. He pulled back to breathe her scent in, the scent of life. "Marie…I need to tell you….something I've waited too long to say….I.."

Jean walked in and dropped her chart, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Oh my God…Marie!" She ran over instantly and held grasped her hands. Scott heard the commotion and ran in to see what happened. He was just as astonished as Jean was. Professor! Marie is awake! Storm! Come quick! She thought wildly, scrambling to check Marie's physical condition. It appeared that she was healthy. Her protein levels were low and she was dehydrated. Other than that she was awake. Storm ran in dressed in her robe, hair devilish but smiling with joy. "We thought we'd lost you!" she kissed Marie's forehead. Scott sat next to Logan and grinned. Logan smiled, but there was a hint of…something that Marie could not define.

"What happened? My skin…" she whispered not letting go of Logan's hand. She had the ability to touch and she was not going to waste a moment of it.

Xavier wheeled himself in, a look of relief on his face. "Well it seems our patient has awakened." He said. Jean turned from the machine and raised her eyebrow. "What have you not told us Professor?" She carefully asked. Marie was terrified, what the hell was going on?

"Eric provided our Rogue with a unique anti-body. It acted like a cure for whatever had caused Marie's organs to progressively fail." He nodded while handing Jean the vile. She studied it closely.

Logan angrily looked at the Professor. "Why didn't you say something to us earlier?" He was hurt, he felt betrayed at Charles' actions. Xavier wheeled forward and rested his hands both on Marie and Logan's. "I was very skeptical that this vaccine would be successful Logan. I had to put my faith in Eric…although he is troubled he cares very much for other mutants."

Logan simply growled at the idea of Eric coming near his Marie.

Storm looked at Marie and tears swelled in her eyes. "Marie, honey, do you remember anything?" she asked

"Not really…I remember the name Lauren but that's it." Marie said softly.

Jean checked her blood pressure and noted everything looked good. She was going to remain in the medical lab just to be sure.

"You're not dead, you made it," Scott said in amazement

"What are you talking about? I was asleep wasn't I?"

"Hell no…you were hanging off the edge kid" Scott said, which Logan hated to be reminded of.

"Magneto, saved my life?" She asked, barely able to believe it.

Marie was beginning to freak out a bit.

"What are you all talking about," she said trying to sit up. Logan lifted her by the waist and held on to her tightly.

Jean rushed forward to Marie. "Marie, look," Jean said, pushing up the sleeves to Marie's shirt so she would see the bruises. "You were abducted, Marie, they injected you with experimental drugs, they may have done other things to you but that's all we know. Whatever was preformed, transformed your skin to the point where it's no longer a danger to others."

Thoughts rushed through Marie's tired mind as tears gathered in her eyes.

"You were dying and Magneto gave you a vaccine which saved your life," Xavier said again. "Do you remember?"

Jean, who was holding onto Marie's arm gently, saw Marie's terrified, widened eyes.

"Marie," she said. "Marie, it's okay now."

"You remember," Xavier said to her.

She blinked several times as the memories of the tests flashed in her eyes. That girl, that poor girl who helped her. Marie shook her head disbelieving and pulled away further, tears forming. She became faint and began to lose her sense balance.

"Marie!"

Logan instantly grabbed her. Falling into his arms, Marie moaned in agony. He brought her onto the floor, still wrapped in his arms.

"God," Marie breathed.

"It's okay," Logan whispered to her "It's all right…c'mere." He said into Marie's hair.

"No I'm okay, I don't feel…" she pulled back and looked at the bruises across both her arms. "They're recent," she stated. "When I woke up I didn't…remember."

"But you do remember?" Scott asked.

She looked up at him. "There was a girl who helped me. I was in the car with her, she was driving me back. She…she was normal."

Storm brought over a blanket and wrapped Marie up.

"You don't have that mutation anymore," she said.

Tears fell over onto Storm's hands. She couldn't help but fall over into Logan's arms and rest her head on his chest. His arms were warm and enfolded around her. He caressed her hair and ran his hands down her back comfortingly. She sobbed into the Wolverine's arms.

"Marie," Storm said.

"Yeah?" she sobbed.

"It's alright…you're in safe hands." She smiled and nodded towards Logan.

Carefully, Marie touched Logan's back, and then slowly tightened the embrace. He pulled back and kissed her cheek. The tears wouldn't stop flowing from Marie's unbelieving eyes.

"Okay, move, there are others here," Jean said.

Logan moved aside and Marie laughed, wiping her eyes.

"Come here," Jean said, embracing her. "Thank God you're all right."

"Yeah…Oh I must look like crap." Marie laughed.

"Don't worry about that sweetie; we'll get you cleaned up alright?" Jean asked, feeling Marie's hair.

"I…it felt like an altered state…like I was there but not really there…you know what I mean?"

Jean pulled back just enough to look at her. "I've been there…" She agreed. The phoenix had taken control of her body and spirit once. She understood everything.

"You fell into a coma before you were kidnapped. I touched you and gave you my powers in hopes you would talk to me through your mind."

Marie remembered. "I reached for you."

"That's right," Jean said, smiling. "You reached for me and I took your hand, you remember that?"

Marie nodded. Jean pulled her into her arms again.

"Oh thank God you're okay. We love you so much. It's so good to finally be able to hug you," Jean said, caressing Marie's face.

Tears flowed and Jean smiled.

"Stop crying," she grinned.

Marie laughed. "I can't help it," she said, wiping her face.

"All right all right, move! My turn," Scott said, picking up Jean and literally moving her aside.

Marie looked over at him, grinned and reached for his arms. Lifting her off the ground in the embrace, she looked into his eyes and Logan was a little uneasy about how close they were and the way she was looking at him.

"I knew you couldn't go on without me, I've always been your biggest hero," he said to her.

"You're a pain in my butt," she said back, still in his arms in the air.

Marie jerked free and smacked him in the shoulder.

"Yeah but you love me anyway." He said, as Logan scowled in his direction.

"You are such a pig," she laughed.

Then she looked over at the Professor. He smiled at her, waiting. Silence took over the room. Tears began to flow again and she gingerly walked towards him, kneeling to embrace him.

"You feel all right, thank God," he said.

"Thank you for being the only one to ever include me as a member of something so special, and for loving me," she said, rubbing his hand with hers.

The doors burst open again.

"Am I too late?" Bobby said.

"No, she's fine," Storm said, bringing him in. "She's fine."

Marie looked up at Bobby. "You…came?"

Walking over to her and cupping her face, he looked thoroughly at her.

"You always were one for surprises, Marie. Thank God," he said pulling her into an embrace.

"I should've set up a ticket line and got paid," she laughed.

Pushing her back and looking at her he said, "And you're fine, you're okay?"

"Yeah-"

"Nothing hurts?"

"Well, leftover bruises from what they did to me. Look…no more dangerous skin!"

"Yeah," he said softly. "It happened while you were asleep. I'm glad you got to wake up to experience it."

Seeing she was doing her best to contain a sob, he pulled her to him and held her as she softly cried.

"All right, how about you let me just check you." Jean started

"Please no more tests," Marie pleaded with Jean.

"No, no tests, lemme just check your heartbeat and pulse and oxygen intake. That's all. It's okay."

Marie looked to Xavier. "Magneto saved my life?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Uninvited – Alanis Morrisette

Xavier smiled, understanding how no one else could ever expect Magneto to ever have a heart.

"I'm not sure how he managed to get in here." Charles started. Marie nodded and fidgeted with her hands. "Why professor?" She asked.

"Because you are still a mutant and he fights for mutants to live, even the ones who disagree with him." He smiled sadly.

"Can we all clear out so I can get this done and she can go to bed?" Jean said.

Bobby tugged on Marie's hand that he'd been holding and she turned to him.

"You'll stay? No running?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I'll stay."

She grinned and hugged him goodbye.

"Kiddo, you take care ok? See you in a bit…" Scott said

Leaving with Bobby and Xavier, Scott gave her the devilish smile that made her roll her eyes. She turned and Storm was right in front of her.

"Honey, don't go anywhere, please. I just got you back, give me a day, give me a day and we'll go out together."

"Shh," Marie said, taking Storm's hands. "Of course, more than a day, I'm okay, I'm sorry I scared you."

"Did they hurt you badly?" Storm asked softly.

Marie inhaled then nodded. "I'm okay now. Go, go sleep, I'll see you in a few hours."

Storm gave her one last hug and left. Jean, Marie, and Logan remained in the room. Marie instantly began to walk around lab, then carefully she hopped on to the bed.

"Okay doc, do whatever you need to."

Jean looked at Logan and knew it would just be easier to let him stay. Marie laughed and Jean looked at her.

"I'm sorry," Marie said. "I just know what you're thinking and you're absolutely right."

"Oh, you gonna try and read my mind now?" Jean teased, taking her pulse.

Marie looked over at Logan. His eyes were still nervous; she could tell he wasn't sure she was okay. He was going to stay with her and be within her reach, for whenever she needed him.

"What would I do without my regular everyday claw guy," she said, reaching for him with her free hand.

"And what would I do without hearing you talk non-stop for fifty hours at a time," he said taking it.

"You haven't slept well," she noticed. "I'm still glad I woke you."

"So am I," he said. "She all right?" he asked Jean.

"So far she's fine. Deep breath," she ordered and Marie complied. "Does this hurt?" she said, touching some pressure points.

"No," Marie replied.

"Can you follow my finger with your eyes?"

"I thought you said just my pulse, heartbeat, and oxygen levels," Marie said, with a small sparkle in her eyes.

"Hey, I've been watching you for days now, seeing you get weaker and weaker only to wake up and have you appear normal, so bare with me."

Marie followed Jean's finger as she moved it side to side and up and down.

"Good."

Jean had Marie put on an oxygen mask and take several deep breaths while she measured the intake and output.

"She all right?" Logan asked again.

"I'm fine," Marie assured him.

"Yes, she's fine, and if you'd stop nagging you'll get results faster."

"Oh well…touchy," Logan shot back and Marie laughed.

"Logan, don't be a jerk. Jean, thank you for everything, I'm sorry about what happened."

"Marie it's not your fault. It's okay, as long as you're fine. Get some sleep," she said, then looked at Logan and knew it was her cue to get the hell out of there.

As soon as Marie and Logan were alone, she looked up at him.

"Do they actually expect me to be able to sleep?" she asked him.

"Well, if you'd known how bad off you these last few days were, you'd understand."

"I didn't even remember immediately. I think you held me, I'm sorry I couldn't reply to you. I'm sorry I couldn't open my eyes."

"You act as though you had some choice in the matter."

"Thank you Logan for being there with me…throughout everything," she said, looking at her hands, knowing she could now make contact. "I didn't remember what it felt like to touch someone. I still don't, I mean I still hugged everyone through material. You were the only one I knew who wasn't afraid to touch me, the real me."

"Come on," Logan said, pulling her off the bed.

She walked with him along to the other part of the mansion. As she walked with him she still continued to cry for what had changed on her skin. Entering her room he pulled her to him and she tightly embraced him, shaking a little from tears. She truly had forgotten what skin felt like, what it felt like to connect skin. It had been six years since she had. His embrace was so strong, she felt safe just like she had the first time he'd held her on the train. He wrapped his arms tightly around her curves, caressing the soft skin on her back and warming it to his touch.

"Logan"

He pushed her back for a second and touched her face. "Ever since I left all those years ago I resented my actions. I felt that what I did was a mistake. I should have never left you; I shouldn't have let you stay here alone." His eyes searched hers for meaning. Her chocolate colored eyes sparkled as they met his gaze and she beamed. "Logan I'm not alone now."

He nuzzled her neck as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to become lost with his touch. He breathed her in and ran his hands down the length of her back. She gasped at the shivers she received. "Why did you stay?" She asked quietly, holding his face in her bare hands. He turned and kissed each palm softly. "I stayed because I couldn't leave behind the best thing that had ever happened to me." Logan said, smiling and traced his finger along her bottom lip. Marie's smile faded and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm…I'm the one supposed to..." She couldn't finish as the tears took over. Logan laughed gently and wiped away the tears with care. "I never thought I'd love someone as much as I love you Marie." Her eyes closed as she heard the words she'd waited her entire life to hear. The man she desperately loved was standing in front of her and returning her love. Her dream had come true. "Logan, I've always loved you…" she said before falling into his arms and into his kiss. He wondered if he'd imagined her sweet voice telling him she loved him. It wouldn't be different from most of his fantasies, and he had a hard time believing it was true. It was the only thing he wanted to remember from his ordeal. He pulled back slightly and pressed a finger to her lips. "I only want to go as fast as you want to go, ok?" He said. She nodded and brought her lips to his again, every desire taking hold. She believed that she had found her soul mate…the other half of her being. Logan trailed his lips down her neck and to the base of her throat where she allowed every instinct to take control. The part of Logan inside her, felt the desire and delight come forth. "I want to offer you the world Marie…" he started picking up her hand and holding it tightly. It was her turn to smile and shush him up. "Logan, all I ever wanted was you. All I want is to be with you." Her smile meant the world to him and her eyes no longer held that sad spirit. She lay down on her bed and pulled him on top of her, planting kisses all over his face leading down his neck. Never had they thought a kiss could be so sweet yet so savage, to make them feel as if they were floating on air He growled softly and grasped her waist tightly, pulling her closer. "I've missed a lot of your life," he said to her. He smelled the familiar scent of berries and felt the air around him become tighter. Marie ran her hand threw her hair, the white streaks framing her face beautifully. She mumbled endearments to him in Polish and German and Japanese -- the languages spoken by others in her head. "_Shin'ai na_. Beloved. That's what you are to me." Shivering a little in his touch, his hands slipped beneath the straps to her bra as he walked backwards with her against him towards the bed. Rogue opened her mouth inviting him, welcoming his hands on her body, not at all about to deny that she had always wanted him to touch her, she'd have to be dead not to.

"Take this off," he said quickly before bringing her towards him again. Cupping her waist as he sat down, she kissed him deliberately and fully as he began to pull her on top of his chest. In her bra and jeans she began to climb onto him and then fear drew up inside her. Surprising him she tore her mouth away. "God you're so beautiful…" He whispered to her. His hand slipped into the bra and encircled her breast. Bending down he took her nipple between his lips and sucked it deeply into his mouth.

"Logan!" she said in shock of this unexpected act.

Encircling her nipple with his tongue, she inhaled, trying to ignore the ripple of sensation that coursed through her body.

"Logan, Logan…oh God," she said, breathlessly.

He began to increase the suction, causing Marie to grasp the back of his head for support as he engulfed more of her breast into his warm mouth. Logan's hands went to her back, holding her body against his. Moving one hand to her front to cup her other breast he teased it, eliciting a moan from her lips. Releasing her breast the cool air met the warmth moisture he left there, and he covered her breast gently in his hand as he leaned in to capture her lips with his. A jolt slammed through Marie's entire body, her eyes closed, and his lips began to move on hers, thoroughly and possessively exploring each tender curve and trembling contour. Her hands went to his back, feeling his hot body pressing against hers and loving the feeling. Logan's body began pressing hers down against the bed. Her hands trailed up his back and into his hair as her lips softened beneath his, her breasts barely covered by the bra she wore scraped gently up against the material of his thin T-shirt. He leaned over her, deepening his kisses, his hand shifting smoothly over her side and hip. His lips nipped hers, seeking entrance, insisting they part, and when they finally did; his tongue plunged into her recesses and slowly withdrew, then plunged again in blatant imitation of the act he was craving with dangerous determination.

World on Fire – Sarah McLaughlin

She drew in a sharp breath at the feel of his hands again. Tears streamed down her face as she clung to him, his smooth hands stroking her back before holding the back of her head against him. She felt him kiss the top of her head, and then his warm hands encased her face to kiss her forehead. He felt her shake in her tears, of disbelief, of fear that it would dissolve, and of shock.

Tilting her face a little, her eyes were shut tightly as the trails of tears were translucent in their brightness. His hands were really holding her face, _really_ holding her, really touching her, without causing him pain. Realizing that she hadn't touched anyone yet by her own choice, with her own hand, she reached out a timid hand to touch his face, fear flooded her mind as her fingers ran along his face. Logan pressed his hand over hers and she flinched a little at the feel of his hand covering hers. Encasing her face in his hands, he kissed her forehead again, his breath brushed her cheeks as he kissed her eyelids shut then moved his way down her face with his tongue and lips to the hollow of her throat where this tongue caressed the rapid pulse that beat like music to his ears.

She leaned up to capture his lips with hers.

Fiercely running his lips over hers, enveloping her top lip and holding it lightly in his, feeling her shake from tears and he slipped his tongue into her mouth enticing her to join his in an erotic competition leaving them both weak to a point she had to pull her mouth away a little, exhaling as she gripped his face in her hands. His hands slid up into her thick hair as he trailed soft butterfly kisses along her jaw across her closed lids and rimed her ear hotly. Turning her face back to his she drew his mouth to hers once more. Their mouths crashed together in a burning cascade of urgency Marie consumed herself in. She ran her hands up his back under his T-shirt, stroking the skin until she reached his shoulders, pulling him against her body. Lips never parting she edged his shirt slowly upwards as his hands went to her neck, then shoulders.

"No, wait a minute," she said, pulling out of his arms and turning away from him. She stood up and walked a few paces from the bed.

The cloud of heat that had surrounding her body was slowly cooling down. Instantly he felt guilt. What the hell was he thinking, she'd been experimented on and in a coma and nearly died and only five minutes ago she had realized her skin was no long lethal to whoever touched her. Standing up and going to her he embraced her from behind.

"I'm sorry Marie….I pushed too fast." He scorned himself.

"No," she said softly, tears still threatening her as she looked at her hands in the dark. She moved back to the bed where she sat down. "No it's…I'm just nervous that it'll go away."

That was the last thing he expected her to say and didn't know exactly how to respond. Sitting down beside her, he could feel how upset and saddened she was. Why wasn't she happy it was gone?

"What do you mean?"

She was stroking her own arms, rubbing harshly as if not believing her skin wasn't toxic. "I don't know what they've done to me and the last thing I'd want is for it to use it's effect all up only for my skin to return to the way it was and hurt you."

Shaking her head she sighed.

"It's ridiculous. I wonder if by saving my life, Eric enabled the experiments to reverse. I don't know if my skin will go back to the way it was,"

Logan shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"No, that's not going to happen, Jean…"

"Jean doesn't know what they did to me, I don't even know."

Turning her to him Logan tried to reassure her.

"No, it's possible they were trying to reverse your mutation. Give it time, the professor will figure it out. The only thing Magneto did was save your life, God knows why, but he did. You think Xavier or Jean would allow you to think you were fine if you were in any danger to yourself or anyone else? Do you trust them enough to tell you the truth?"

"Of course I do," she exhaled.

Tipping her chin up he looked into her deep auburn eyes. Feeling his hands slide down to her bare waist, he lifted her up and over him so she was straddling his lap again, her hair creating a curtain around their faces. Letting the fear go and embracing this lost gift of being able to touch. Closing her eyes as she leaned her forehead in to touch his, she stroked his shoulders and then glided her hands down his torso when he suddenly grabbed her wrists and held them tightly. She looked into his eyes then took his hand and gently licked between his fingers where the blades came out, then kissed the tip of every finger. Logan used all his power to control the urge he felt tightening in his abdomen.

He nearly jerked his hand away in shock and arousal. For someone he had stabbed right through the heart with that part of his hand, her kissing it, licking it, taking care of it was certainly something he didn't expect. Marie's only response was to continue tracing her delicate tongue along the patterns in his palm. She then licked each long finger again in turn, from base to tip, saturating the hand with her kisses and her mouth. It was a blatantly erotic movement, and Logan was far from unaffected.

With his other hand he cupped her face and brought it towards him, never wanting to sacrifice the connection. They kissed softly at first, but neither one could hold off any longer. His lips brushed past hers as she sighed to the hollow of her throat. His tongue swept along her collarbone with light feathery kisses that lessened the reality of the world around her into the feeling of each cell and fiber inside her being unfolded and released into the endless world of a touch. Marie's fingers ran through his hair as his tongue drifted across the rise of her breasts down into the soft valley between them. After only a few dashes of his tongue over her heated flesh, his smoldering gaze sent a jerk of energy through her body. She flinched as the tips of his fingers touched her cheek possessively, but her eyes never left his.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, giving her one more chance to back out if she wanted to.

"I don't even care what you're really trying to say," she exhaled huskily. "I just want to you," she whispered.

Moving his hand to the back of her neck, he drew her body hard against his. Taking her mouth once more, it was an intense kiss, more passionate than the others, leaving Marie no way not to respond as he ravaged her soft lips. The flames flowed inside of her, seeming to come in an instant. With bruised, passion swollen lips, she desperately needed to breathe and turned her head for an instant to gasp for air.

Marie was breathing deeply in and out, her breasts rising and falling with each breath. She looked at him with a daze and desire pooling low inside her. Physically unable to move, she said nothing, but waited. Logan's eyes stayed with hers, until he looked down hungrily and began caressing her cleavage. Dominatingly, his lips and tongue collided over the delicate flesh, the contours of her breasts, his tongue lapping over each curve and valley. Marie's eyes closed instantly as the sharp waves crashed through her, and she felt her heart rate increase as well as the heat engulfing her entire body.

Logan's hand cupped the bottom of her breast as his mouth continued to savagely devour her. He peeled the black cup down to take her nipple into his mouth. Marie's eyes flew open as he did that, whispering his name as her head fell back in abandon. In response to her passion, he became more demanding, lashing his tongue over the hardened nipples and then enveloping as much of them as possible into his mouth and ruthlessly sucking.

"Logan stop," she whispered, breathing heavily in and out.

He lifted his head and ground his mouth hard on hers while teasing her nipple with his insistent fingers. Gently pinching her nipple as he bit at the skin just below her ear, she wrapped her legs around him so her heels met at the base of his back. He explored her mouth, tasting and teasing, and the power that flowed from him into her excited her, enticing her to scratch her sharp nails harshly against his back. His hands continued to do wicked things to her nipple, sending jolts of pleasure through her as his mouth consistently pushed away all other thoughts then this second, this place, this touch. Moaning into the kiss she felt his hands go to her back, unclasp the bra and pull it free of her arms and her breasts. Sighing with relief that her tightened breasts were no longer confined to the firm material, she heard Logan throw it to the floor. When his hand cupped the taut flesh and ran his finger back and forth over her nipple, Marie adjusted herself more firmly in his lap, scooting up closer to him as she drew her tongue into his mouth, urging his to caress with her own.

"Logan I love you," she said, pulling back to look at him.

She felt his eyes go right through her, knowing her, burning through her. It was tantalizing yet very seducing. Gathering her closer into his arms he turned her and laid her down on the bed, her flushed face and swollen lips inviting him to continue. Gliding her hands along his broad shoulders, pulling his body against hers, she traced his skin with her wet mouth, tears still streaming down her face that she could touch and be touched and be held with the warmth and the fire she had forgotten existed. Even when he felt her tremble from her tears, he knew where they were there and wanted even more to give every touch she had ever been kept from.

Logan's hand went to her jeans where he impatiently worked to slip them off her body as quickly as possible. With her cooperation and her hands ridding him of his pants, he gathered her close again, ravishing her lips and combining her hair with his spread fingers. Her mind spinning uncontrollably there wasn't time to think, or reason, or to be in anyway sensible. And how could she be after six years of not being able to feel skin, to now feel nothing but skin.

She finally felt her mind stop whirling when he held her face in his strong hands. She opened her eyes to see his smoldering gaze staring at her mouth. Marie suppressed a shudder of desire as he rubbed a finger over her bruised lips. His breath brushed against her face as he darted his tongue at the tender flesh behind her ears, drawing her lobe into his hot mouth, causing the pulse in her heart to beat louder and louder as she closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling. She audibly gasped when his tongue began to outline her ear, his lips nibbling the shell of it. He lost it then, he was never one who needed much encouragement. Removing his hand from between her open thighs, he cupped her face and kissed her harshly as he pushed himself into her. Reaching up to grip his face, she plunged her tongue into his mouth while opening her body to take him in, embedding him deep inside her, and then squeezing her muscles to keep him with her

Her hands rested once again on his arms as she clung to him, feeling no barriers between them. She felt his skin hot against hers. He held her face in one of his hands as he thrust himself slowly and smoothly into her. Her eyes closed as she hissed softly. He inched his hands down to her lower back to help her arch against him. He moved smoothly in and out of her, very slowly. He slowly traced her body with his hands – shoulders, breasts, ribcage, waist, abdomen, and her hips. He increased the pressure, intensifying the pleasure while kissing her mouth. He remained very close over her, protectively as they kissed, their lips doing most of the action, she was now almost as aggressive as he was. He moaned into her kiss when she constricted herself around him. She arched against him, tilting her head back as her hair dangled against the pillows. He touched the skin of her arms as he drove more deeply into her, pulling her up further to plunge into her one last time as they began to shudder in their climax.

Under the covers, Marie held Logan in her arms, then leaned back to look at him. Running the back of her hand over his face, he caught it and kissed it. She smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you," she whispered to him.

"For what?" he whispered back.

"Being with me…"

Pulling her close to him, he ran his fingers through her hair.

"When you wouldn't heal…when I touched you, I swear I've never been so scared in my life. I need to do everythin' in my power to protect you."

"You just like being the hero sugar…" she said smiling. "I promise you I will never hold you to anything because of this."

Instantly he sobered up. "What do you mean?"

"Logan, I'm not crazy. I'm not someone who believes in things that can never be. I'm not expecting anything from you. I care about you and I do feel safe when you're around but I know you have your own life…"

Logan encircled his arms around her and kissed her gently. He didn't want her to finish what she was about to say. She shook for a minute at first, realizing she still wasn't used to skin contact. She felt nervous with her hands not being gloved, even though he had been touching her for a while now. The kiss growing and turning deliberate and devouring, he pulled her halfway over him, her hair falling against his chest and shoulders. Nipping her lips he pressed her against him as his hands slid up and down the beautiful line in her back. The tips of her nipples brushing up against his chest and his mouth engulfing hers into a rage of lust made whatever it was she had wanted to say…forgotten for the moment. Tearing her lips from his she smiled as she moved off of him.

"You're—crushing my breasts," she said, moving herself to his side as they both exhaled a laugh before kissing again. "I'm not runnin' any more. I'm staying here to be with you." He said, the corner of his mouth twitching.

Catching her mouth and plunging his tongue deep into her mouth, he sat up, taking her body with him. Her hands slid up into his hair as she trailed soft butterfly kisses along his jaw across his closed lids and rimed his ear hotly. Their mouths crushed each other's desperately before softening their lips and opened their mouths further, caressing the caverns of their mouths and tasting the inner recesses. Logan gripped Marie's face and tilted it back for better access as their tongues thrust and swirled around the other accumulating as much of each other as possible. Marie's lips softened against his as she kissed him deeper and slower, her hands caressing his skin and pressing herself against his hard body. Exhausted and leaving his mouth, the tips of her fingers skimmed over the bulging muscles of his chest as she lapped at the hollow of his throat trailing a path down the side of the his shoulder, sucking as much of his taste as she could. Logan's hands cupped her shoulders as the tip of his tongue embroidered her ear and moved to capture and suck the lobe. Digging her nails into his back he raised her up a little Logan's head lowered, his tongue followed the contours of her breasts, tracing each gentle curve and valley, his tongue lapping at her baby soft flesh. Tenderly he sucked each nipple, rolling them on his tongue as a deep hum of ecstasy escaped her lips. The sounds of her pleasure spurred him on and he became more demanding, lashing his tongue over her stiffed tipped nipples before returning to her parted lips and softly kissing them, one hand holding her face and the other fondling her breast. Marie tore her mouth from Logan's and dragged her aching lips across his cheek to his ear. She outlined it with her tongue, tracing the concavities and driving him utterly insane.

Pulling her face back up to his to attack his mouth, she steadied her hands on his shoulders and straddled his hips, settling herself snuggling onto his lap. He dipped his head once more and when his mouth covered her nipple; his hands pulled her closer so she impaled herself around him. The night splintered around her. Her world rocked, tipped on its side and threatened to send her crashing over the edge. Laying her back down, he licked her stomach as ribbons of pleasure unwound inside of her. Dipping his tongue into her navel, her body shuddered, Marie's fingers dug into his shoulders. Her head tipped back and arched herself against him. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him harder, more closely to her. She buried her face against his throat, pulling tighter and tighter against him. Arching. Twisting. Seeking salvation she wrapped her arms around him and sat up a little, tightening her inner walls around him, driving him to the edge as he grabbed her hips for one more thrust as the world seemed to fall away into shattered pieces of memory.

"You still have nightmares?" she asked him softly.

"Sometimes," he said truthfully.

"You want me to leave?"

Without a reply he gathered her closer, both lying on their sides. She exhaled and closed her eyes painfully, thinking about how long she had wanted to have someone hold her as she slept, skin to skin, when she didn't have to worry about killing anyone else she cared about.

"Never…" he whispered. He promised he'd take care of her and he was.

Chapter 10 

Feels like Home – Chantal Krevesuik

Marie opened her eyes slowly, then felt the urge she did everyday to close them again. Unable to resist she shut them and exhaled, and heard the birds sing loudly outside her window. At this particular moment she wanted a shot gun to get them to shut up. Burying a pillow over her face she tried to drown out the sound, and failing she threw the pillow away and sat up.

Logan was gone. She wasn't worried, in fact she was grateful. The last thing she needed was Storm or someone else walking in on them after last night. They would instantly form an opinion and interfere like nobody's business to protect her feelings. Well, she didn't need protecting, she knew what they'd done last night and she had no intentions of expectations Logan shouldn't have to give. He wanted her to feel as much as she possibly could and she did. She knew he would do anything for her and that was enough. She didn't have to have him be hers to know how deep their connection was. Showering and changing into some clothes, she realized most of her shirts and blouses were long-sleeved. Had it all been inside her head or could she now really feel another person's skin without killing them?

She opened her bedroom door and walked down the long, metal hallway to the eating room. As soon as she walked through the doors there was clapping and laughter. Smiling in tears as she saw the party they had set up for her, Storm came over and hugged her.

"Oh come on, you didn't think we'd actually _sleep_ last night did you? But you sure slept a long time, how do you feel?" Storm said.

"Fine," Marie replied, hugging her back. "I'm fine. Thanks guys," she said.

Lifting her hand and reaching for Storm's flawless face, her fingers made contact with her skin. Storm smiled and covered Marie's hand in hers.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"I was just trying to remember the last time my mother gave me a kiss or my brother pushed me or my best friend holding me. I thought if I touched your skin it'd be easier to remember," Marie said softly.

Scott came over behind Marie and embraced her.

"All our arms are around you, kiddo," he said and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Thank you, Scott."

Marie looked over at Jean. Her eyes were loving yet shy. Jean was always conservative and shy around Marie and even Storm; Marie never quite understood the full reason why.

"I have something for you," Marie said, walking towards her. "I uh…I know you never left my side when I was sick and I finally figured out the person I would give this to."

Marie unclasped her necklace.

"This is a very small dream catcher, it's supposed to catch bad dreams and keep you safe when you're sleeping. My mother gave it to me and told me to keep it until I found someone who I wanted to pass it on to. So you hold it, you keep it, until somewhere in your lifetime you find someone you want to give that to. Someone who touches you, even for a moment that you want to give something back to."

Marie took Jean's hand, placed the necklace in it, and closed Jean's hand. Jean embraced Marie as tears fell down Marie's face.

"Okay," she said, patting Jean's back. "Okay, I now need your help."

"Sure honey, what do you need?" Jean said, her fingers running through Marie's long hair.

"You and I talked to each other through our minds when you gave me your power. Why did you risk hurting yourself?"

"Because I wanted to give you a way to communicate with me," Jean said lovingly. "I wanted you to tell me how to help you."

"I can still feel you inside my head, I have your memories. That's how I know you never left my side and that you've tried for years to find a way to help me. Thank you."

"What do you need help with?" Jean asked.

"I need you to read my mind, Jean. I need you to read my mind and see what I saw when they took me."

Jean looked at her questioningly. "Why? You want to seek revenge or something?"

"No! No I uh…I need to know what happened, and I need to know what Magneto did."

"You want to find the girl." Xavier said.

"Yeah," Marie replied, looking at him. "I don't know these people and I feel like I need to find out about them. I may have been their Ginny pig but that girl saved my life and I need to do what I can to help her. Please Jean, read my mind and tell me if you recognize anything."

Logan walked over behind Marie. "You sure you want to remember?" He said lightly kissing the top of her head. He reached out and squeezed her shoulders gently, reassuring his presence but not making a scene. The last thing he wanted was the rest of the group noticing his relationship with Marie.

She turned to him. "Logan when you stabbed me and I touched you to heal, I saw what they did to you, what _you_ saw. I promise you what they did to me was not the same."

"God I hope not, I'm really not up for reading that again," Jean said.

Storm came up to Marie. "I'll never forget the first day I spent with you, when I was teaching. And I asked you if you suffered afterwards."

Marie laughed. "No, since I didn't hear one word you said," she laughed. "Kate and everyone kept asking me all these questions; it was a little…unnerving."

"Like what?" Scott asked, stealing an apple from the table.

"Kitty asked me if it was true that Logan had metal claws coming out of his hands and…Jubilee asked me what kind of mutation that was…she thought he was quite the sexy beast." She said with a small smile.

Storm threw her head back in laughter. "Yeah really."

"Logan's no sexy beast Marie. He's a dick, plain and simple." Scott said casually.

Marie gave him a look. "Scott, don't be a prick."

"Yes, I appreciate that charming addition to your optic blasting little mind," Logan said warily.

Scott hopped off the table he was sitting on.

"Well I need to get back to the morning classes. Take care you two." He nodded and headed out into the hall.

"Well we'd better get started," Marie said, smiling at Jean.

"Oh? Now?" Jean replied.

Marie originally thought she would've liked to have been alone, but the three people around her she loved and trusted so much, she realized she wanted them to be there for her.

"I'd…like you all to stay with me unless it makes anyone else uncomfortable."

"Are you sure?" Logan said the hint of nervousness in his voice Marie missed.

Jean was already raising her hands to either side of Marie's head.

"Try and relax." She said closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Jean," Marie smiled. "I know that part."

It was only two seconds after Marie spoke those words that she realized why Logan had said that. They'd been together last night, Jean would _know_. Pushing Jean's hands away harshly, she looked up into Jean's brown eyes.

"No!" she said. Then, she regretted having been so harsh but the thought of Jean knowing…_Jean_ of all people, would've made Magneto sucking the life out of her more preferable. "I'm sorry," Marie said immediately to Jean. "There is something I don't feel right… and I…excuse me."

Marie turned and walked quickly from the hall, a few kids staring after her.

"What did I do to terrify her like that?" Jean asked her eyes resting on Logan, who shifted in his seat.

Storm watched Marie leave the room and then turned back to Jean. "Nothing," Storm said. "Jean, you should know a woman's heart and what secrets she hides."

"What does she want to hide?" Scott asked.

"Logan, don't you own one or two thoughts that you would never want anyone else to know?"

Logan's head jerked to the side and he glared at her. Of course there was. What was he thinking? He hoped to god she didn't know.

"I won't be able to read what she doesn't want me to. Her mind is too tense anyways." Jean said. "The thoughts have to be relaxed for me to be able to open them."

"I'm gonna go after her," Storm said.

"What the hell for?" Logan said, wanting to go after her himself.

"To ask her what she's cooking for dinner, Logan, what do you _think_?"

"Don't…don't start," Jean said. "Ororo, go on, Logan, be quiet for a minute."

Logan couldn't _believe_ of all the luck Storm would be the one to see Marie at a time like this. Did she regret it or feel bad about last night? He hadn't exactly always been the most charming person but Marie had always seemed to the one who didn't notice. Notice or care, one of the two. She always felt comfortable giving him the bullshit he deserved and was always unfazed by his anger and his bitterness. She could always make him say things he would regret speaking allowed, and now Storm was going to go comfort Marie. She was going to find out that Logan and Marie had slept together….that another two X-Men were romantically involved. Was she going to assume that he came back four years later to 'get some'?

The day couldn't get any worse.

Tonight and the rest of my life – Nina Gordon

Marie stood on the balcony, overlooking the land and the horizon. There was a slight breeze that swept her inside a little peace. With her elbows on the railing she bowed her head in her hands. Fuck. Of all people, for Jean to run into a memory of Logan and her unbridled passion. She didn't want anyone to know yet, because everyone would judge. She wasn't embarrassed or ashamed, but damn, the thought of someone reaching into your private thoughts…why hadn't that occurred to her before now? But then again, why was she hiding it? Like they wouldn't find out?

Ororo walked up behind her, Logan watched from the door.

"You all right?" She asked reaching to touch the rail.

She turned just a little to see her.

"No, I feel like a complete idiot."

"Don't. Someone reading your mind can freak you out."

She snorted in disgust with herself as she faced the horizon again. Storm moved to stand beside her, looking where she looked.

"Was there something specific you didn't want her to know?"

"I don't know, I guess something popped into my head that I didn't want anyone to know and I freaked."

"Something you're ashamed of?"

"No," she said easily. "Just something I'm not up for sharing at this time."

"Well, she says that if you're tense with some thoughts those are the ones she can't read."

"I have to apologize to her; I've just felt so invaded by all this crap that I'm very easily agitated. Jean touched me when I was in my coma so I could talk to her, and she's still with me. Inside my mind. And I know she feels nervous and a little guilty. For nothing. I wanna tell her I'm sorry," Marie said, turning around.

Ororo touched her hand gently to which she gasped slightly.

"Sorry," she said softly. "Guess I'm still not used to it."

Ororo smiled and tweaked her nose. Marie released her grip on the railing and held her head in her hands.

"Storm…" she said.

Reaching for her, cupping her waist with worry she said, "Marie, what's wrong?"

"I…don't know, I'm…something's wrong."

Already reaching to pick her up she fought her.

"Storm, don't go nuts, it's probably nothing, listen to me."

"Don't fight with me, Marie."

"I don't have the energy to fight you," she said breathlessly.

"Then you're really in need of a doctor," she said.

Bobby walked out on the balcony and joined Ororo and Marie. "Bobby, please could you carry her inside." Storm asked sternly as Marie gripped the railing tighter. He nodded with a look of concern on his face and did as she asked. Marie's feet dangled loosely from his arms and she looped her arms around his neck, holding tight.

Logan watched Bobby take Marie in his arms inside through the end door instead of the door he was by. He had this overwhelming sense of jealousy and anger. Why wasn't it him carrying her inside? Was he ashamed of being with her? Being an X-Man, she had earned a family who loved and would take care of her. She had all these people and he had…her. In some strange way, she had welcomed him back, yet her eyes had connected. Sure it was a different world for her now, she wasn't a little girl who needed to hitchhike with him…but she still held him and put up with all his crap. He thought others would believe that he was taking advantage of Marie if he told them about their relationship. Yet he wanted to proudly show her off as his….his Marie. He would need to get over the fear of what others would think, and fast.

Chapter 11 

Jean came in the room instantly and saw Bobby carrying Marie.

"Oh my God, what happened, put her down here," Jean said, getting a bed ready.

"I'm just a little dizzy and weak, that's all," Marie said, trying to make it light.

"You nearly died, you don't get to be dizzy and weak without being cautious," Jean said, taking Marie's pulse.

Professor Xavier came in.

"She all right?" he asked, wheeling over beside her.

"I'm conscious," Marie said, reaching for his hand.

Charles instantly held the young woman's hand. "Marie, Eric's intentions were good, he was not blocking my ability when I found him beside you."

"Where is he now?" she asked.

"I've tried tracing him, but his location is unknown. I am working hard to follow all his visitors and their actions."

Marie nodded and concentrated on her breathing.

"What are you feeling?" Bobby asked.

"Dizzy…faint."

"Well," Jean said. "You appear fine, your blood pressure's a little low, have you eaten?"

Marie hadn't even realized that she hadn't eaten at all.

"No, nothing."

"Well, then your blood sugar's low causing the weakness and fatigue. Marie, you nearly died, eating would be a way to regenerate."

Marie giggled. "All right, don't scold me, help me up and I'll eat something."

Bobby helped Marie off the bed and walked beside her to the kitchen. Logan and Storm were in there.

"Marie," Storm said. "Logan figured you'd be in here next so he is whipping something up for ya."

Marie smiled as she watched Logan flip egg omelets.

"He told me," Storm said, winking. "Marie, sit down. You're tired."

She sat Marie down in a chair. Marie's eyes were having a little difficulty focusing but she would be all right. Jean and Xavier came in. Marie wanted to get the mind reading down now, so she could focus on more important things.

"Jean," Marie said reaching out a hand for her. "Sit down across from me."

Jean took her hand and sat down. "Marie…dammit, Logan, would you bring her some orange juice or some drink that will give her some vitamins?"

"Yeah." He said searching through the cupboards for a glass.

Logan put a plate of food in front of Marie, along with a glass of orange juice.

"Eat." He kissed the top of her head quickly. She could smell the faint scent of cigars and old spice; her favorite smell in the world.

She saluted him. "Thanks sugar." Her southern drawl more apparent.

She had barely eaten two bites before she started talking again.

"Jean, I'm sorry I ran out like that. I still want you to read my mind I just..."

"Shh, I know. No one wants their every thought read, I will not search for thoughts you resist me to. You have that power. That's why you have to relax for me to be able to see anything."

"Okay, then please read my mind."

"Eat first," Jean said.

"Why do you want to remember this so much?" Bobby asked.

"The girl," Xavier said. "You want to help the girl."

Marie turned to him and nodded. "Yeah, how could I not?"

"She reached you," Xavier said.

"What girl?" Bobby asked.

"The girl that returned Marie to us." Charles stated.

"Come again?" Bobby asked raising an eyebrow.

Tears sprang to Marie's eyes as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Give her some time, Bobby," Jean said. She held her hands up to Marie's head and concentrated. "Marie, you got a letter from Bobby's sister, she is still just as crazy as usual."

Marie smiled. "What'd she say this time?" Secretly she was testing Jean's ability and how far she was going to read.

"About your future…about having a baby to full term, about marriage and about love," Jean said.

Marie blushed as she looked up into Logan's face. He smiled at her before turning back to the stove.

"Where does she come up with this stuff?" Marie laughed nervously.

"I have no idea. She loves you she just…"

"She's scared for me."

Jean nodded and rested her hands on the table. They would continue in a bit after Marie finished her meal. Marie ate everything they gave her until she couldn't eat anymore. She hadn't realized it had been weeks since she had physically eaten. She wasn't particularly hungry but wasn't about to say no to the doctor. She wanted to talk to Logan, she watched him carefully and he was uneasy, distant. Why did he always close himself up? She had to work so hard to get him to talk; he wouldn't talk very much with her if there was anyone else in the room though. She wondered a lot of things, and knew he was wondering about her. He was acting so damn weird if he didn't cool it they were gonna know something was up. She tried to help.

"Logan, what's up?" she asked with a smile.

"Not much…" he said, pulling up a chair.

"Surreeeeeee," Bobby replied.

Marie just smiled. "You know, you two have such a grudging respect for each other you both make me laugh."

"Oh please," Bobby said, sitting down beside her. "You, just, shut up and eat."

"God, I've thought that forever, I just never had the guts to say it," Storm said.

"All right, look, will you eat?" Logan said, walking over to her. He took the fork and began to spoon-feed her.

"Logan, don't, get that thing away from me."

"You have to eat." He said with a grin.

"I can't eat anymore…I'll explode." She rubbed her stomach gingerly, and tossing her head from the fork.

"Why don't we clear out a little," Xavier suggested.

"Well, call me crazy Xavier but she's not staying alone for awhile," Logan said.

"Hey Marie!" John said, coming into the room. "What's up? I hear you can be touched?" he said giving her a hard kiss on the head as she rolled her eyes.

"Dammit, John, go away," she mumbled.

There were smiles on Jean and Storm's face. Logan's was purely a "who the fuck is this" look. Could this be the little boy known as Pyro? He had grown at least 2 feet since Logan had last seen him.

"What's wrong, baby?" he said sitting down.

"John, I realize it's a difficult concept for a bitch magnet such as yourself to grasp this, but did anything revolving around the idea of don't try to piss me off IMMEDIATELY ever come to mind?"

Storm couldn't help but laugh.

"All right, could everyone just get out, please?" Marie said.

"Yes ma'am," Storm said. "Men, please come with me," she said.

John and Bobby left the room with Storm, but only because she practically pushed them out. Marie was alone now with Jean, Logan and Xavier.

"Do you think I'm okay for the long term?" Marie asked Jean.

"I can't see any signs of any kind that you wouldn't be. But I will take care of you, Marie."

Marie smiled warily. "I know, I love you all so much but I don't want to be taken care of."

Jean nodded. "I know. I know you're capable, but from a medical standpoint, I have to watch for signs."

Tossing the last piece of toast aside, Marie giggled. "You know it's a two way street now, since you touched me. You're inside my head now. And I know what you're wondering."

"It's none of my business," Jean said, understanding her thoughts. "Please, don't explain anything."

Marie could tell Jean didn't know she and Logan had spent the night together, only that they had gotten closer. Marie was content to let her continue thinking that.

"Marie are you still…in love with Logan?"

Marie's eyes shot up to look at Jean's. "Still?" she said incredulously. "I…Jean…how did you…?" She blushed immediately. Jean pressed her lips together tightly. "Marie, it's written all over your face." Her eyes met Logan and he sighed, turning towards the window. Charles wheeled forward and touched Marie's hand softly. "I'm so proud to see you two together." He said his eyes full of meaning. He wheeled himself out the door to join Storm in his study. "I never fell out of love with him." Marie said, her eyes filling with tears. Logan dropped his head and breathed a quiet sigh of relief. He sat down beside her and held her hand.

"I…didn't mean to intrude…" Jean started.

"I know," Marie said. "That's okay…I thought most people knew by now."

"You both didn't make it that obvious, although he was the one that couldn't let you out of his sight for more than five minutes," Jean remembered. "But you were pretty much the one who could really speak to him and make him listen."

"Yes…" Marie said.

Jean cleared her throat. "I won't mention it to anyone…I'll let you both do that when you're ready." She assured them. Logan nodded not meeting her eyes.

"Are you sure you want me to continue Marie?" Jean asked, hesitant to raise her hands up again.

"Don't! Don't…I _have_ to know. I will not live my life fully if I don't know exactly what happened."

She closed her eyes and tears slipped from beneath them. Logan reached forward and wiped them away. Marie's eyes opened and filled with love as she looked at Logan.

"Well now you and Logan have something more in common. He won't stop till he finds out either. But of course I will help you. I would do anything." Jean replied.

Chapter 12 

Two Hours Later

"Your blood pressure's slightly elevated."

"I wonder why," Marie smiled.

"I need you to relax…it won't come down unless you do."

Marie took a deep breath. "All right."

Jean closed her eyes and locked her hands around the air surrounding Marie's mind.

_"It could be working!" the woman said. "She's going into cardiac arrest! Get over here!"_

_She felt the stiff jerk of the shock against her heart, forcing it to beat._

_"Her heart can't take anymore…it's near completion." _

_"What the hell was in that drug? We need to copy the dosage… what the fuck was in it?"_

_"It's going to take a few times to get it right."_

_"Well isn't that why she's here for? Is that what you think you even came close to accomplishing? We still have a long way to go…"_

_"You're the one that picked her and you knew there could be consequences."_

_"Don't you double talk me you son of a bitch. I picked her because there wasn't a whole lot of options. Now I will complete this program, with or without your help. Now I'm going to examine her and your drug and you had better pray that your next attempt on her is a helluva lot more successful!"_

_"You know though that you may kill her in the process. We can't keep running out of subjects."_

_"Well as long as we figure it out, finding the answer, that's all I care about."_

_"What are you doing now?"_

_"She's semi-conscious."_

_"And just to give you a small piece of what you've been without," he said, pulling her glove from her and grasping her bare hand in his._

_She gasped in fear but nothing happened. He smiled cruelly at her._

_"If you could gain this ability back, how far would you not go to gain it?" he said._

_Shivers coursed through her at the way he said that, and she pulled her hand free. She stood up to leave._

_"You will be the one lost if you do not see what I am saying is true, that what I'm trying to do is protect our brothers and sisters-"_

_"Oh enough with your saving the day crap," she said, wiping a tear from her face. "You preach about all the good you can create but what you really want is control. You want to eliminate them just like they want to eliminate you-"_

_"We are the future! They won't exist much longer but they can stop us from existing! I am a god among insects!"_

_She shook her head. "No. You won't exist, we will."_

_He slowly stood up, looking down on her like she was that little girl he'd nearly killed. Her strength cracked as her eyes widened in fear. He reached forward and cupped her face. The guard was watching intensely now. Rubbing his thumbs paternally over her cheeks, tears fell over his hands._

_"You know you were so much sweeter as a little girl," he said and kissed her forehead._

_Feeling a touch, even of a man she hated, brought her heart leaping up into her chest and she felt a chill of reality. She wasn't non-existent, someone in the world could touch her. His eyes stared proudly down at her, knowing exactly what he was doing to her. She pushed him away from her angrily. "Stop it!" she hissed._

_"You ever killed anybody?" the girl asked._

_"No. But I hurt someone."_

_"Who?"_

_She felt so drugged she barely cared what she said. "The first boy I ever kissed."_

_"That had to suck, my God, how humiliating. I'm so sorry._

Jean took her hands away. She exhaled.

"Did you see anything?" Marie asked.

"Oh yes. Marie I'm so sorry."

"W-what?"

"Marie…I saw the girl who brought you here." Jean said her eyes wide with fear.

"You see anything else?"

"What they did you to." She said shaking.

"And?"

"The scanned your entire body and experimented with various vaccinations and light treatments and skin samples that were inserted into you….address….1099 Falgerwood Drive"

Marie sat up. "Oh my god…only a few blocks away from Magneto's prison."

"It is a nightmare, only come to life."

"No," Marie said, hopping off the couch she'd been lying on.

She reached for an X-Man black leather jacket and her boots and rolled her fingers through her hair.

"I'm not gonna let this happen," Marie said, shaking her head. "I'm not going to allow normal people try to take away everything I've earned… I'm going to the source."

"Marie, wait!" Jean said chasing her.

"No, I'm so tired of this!" she bumped into Storm in the middle of that sentence.

"Did it work?" Storm asked.

"How can I tell?" Marie said, pushing Storm out of the way.

"Wait, what are you going?"

"To Lauren's house."

"No you're not!" Logan said, catching her and holding her shoulders tightly.

"Get your hands off me, Logan, get out of my way," she said shrugging herself free of his grip.

"Marie!"

"Don't!" she said turning around, fierce determination in her eyes. "Don't say anything, don't try to stop me, and don't try to warn me. Those people doesn't get to fuck with me and then not tell me why. I bet Magneto's behind all this, I know he is. God, why me! There is a far more larger goal to _everything._. I need to stop them before they unleash hell."

She exhaled and looked at him for a second. "Marie I'm coming with you, and I don't care if you don't like it." For a moment she saw that famous devilish grin of his. She allowed him to grasp her shoulders once again. Quickly he grabbed a uniform from the glass container and tossed his jacket over his shoulder.

"Well how you gonna get there?" Storm asked.

"I'm gonna take Scott's bike." Marie said slamming the door behind her with Logan strolling along.

"Jesus what is she talking about Jean?" Storm asked, eyes opening wide. Jean closed her eyes as a bright flash took over her system. A reading from Marie's mind she had not scanned over.

_Computer reading and notes taken from Dr. Belmont's research:  
The virus is named Vernum26 and it is designed to search out the dominant gene that is responsible for characteristic mutation in human DNA. Once found, this virus aggressively attacks the gene and fatally alters the composition. In other words, the gene is killed and thus the mutant is killed. It was designed to eliminate all non-humans on the planet and it the construction was almost complete. It would be released within the next couple months, slowly making its way around the globe. Normal humans would be untouched. As Darwin once said, it is survival of the fittest and the human always wins. _

The vision continued to take hold of Jean's mind until Storm shock her from its control. Jean held onto the wall for support. "Oh my god…I saw something!" Jean said covering her mouth with her hand. Storm slowly turned her head. "What is it Jean?" She asked sternly. Jean took a deep breath. "A virus…designed specifically to wipe out the mutant gene. There is a virus going to be let loose on all mutants. Ororo…the humans are punishing the mutant society…..by the time we find a cure for this thing, there won't be any mutants left." She whispered, tears forming.

Both women were quiet for what seemed like an eternity. Storm found the words to break the silence.

"We need to warn the Professor." She said walking to Charles' study.

"Yes but we need to help Marie…she's going after the people responsible. She has no idea that they have the virus….they could unleash it on her and Logan!" Jean anxiously said running for her uniform and keys to the jet.

One hour later…

Come with me – Jimmy Page featuring Puff Daddy

After an exhausting ride into New York's busiest streets, Logan finally stopped, and Marie's her boots lightly hitting the ground. She wasn't wearing her Logan jumped off before she did, gently grasping her arm before she got off the bike.

"Marie..."

"Logan you understand why I'm doing this right?"

"Don't, don't honey. I'm with you all the way. Go ahead." He said quickly and kissing her. The taste of him sent chills down her spine and gave her the courage to walk through the doors. The windows at 1099 Falgerwood Drive were all out; nobody was home and that meant the perfect time to strike. Logan's claws sprang out and slashed the door handle until it broke off easily. Marie grinned and reached in through the hole for the lock. She leaned against the door and it pushed open. "Open sesame baby." She said. Logan scoffed and walked in, claws at his side ready for any harm that might come to Marie and himself. They both cautiously walked through the main hall, the chandelier creaking ever so slightly. Marie closed her eyes and recalled the door that Lauren had dragged her out of. The door suddenly was before her…the door that would lead her to the basement and to her memories.

It was incredibly was dark and dingy. A rat scurried across her feet as she walked down the stairs and she couldn't help but scream. Logan grabbed her arm so she wouldn't fall. "Damn rats" She muttered while Logan growled softly. The lights were dim downstairs and Logan sniffed. They were not alone. Logan stopped Marie long before she saw the figure chained in the corner. He pushed her aside and walked over to the individual, blades ready. Marie crouched down low ready to strike. "Tell me Wolverine…did allow Rogue to drag you into this mess or did you simply volunteer?" The figure drawled with a grin. Logan growled and grabbed the man's collar and lifted him off the floor. The man grunted in pain as his feet left the floor. "Magneto…how does it feel to finally be on the other end?" Logan growled, his eyes flashing. Marie stood up and walked over to Logan and touched his arm. Her touch brought him back into a calmer state although he didn't lower Eric. He wasn't taking any chances. "Logan, he can't do anything. He has no power." She pointed out the metal of the chains. If he wanted to escape all he needed to do was raise a hand. Logan pushed him back against the wall and let him fall. Marie kneeled down to his level and took his face in her hands, her bare hands. "Make any sudden moves and I'll let Wolverine at you." She said quietly, with a sense of danger in her voice.

"All right Magneto, why'd you do it?" Marie said, slamming her hands against the cement wall in front of her. It had been at least an hour of antagonizing and Marie had really gotten nowhere with Eric.

"I see you're thriving again Ms. Darkholme."

"Cut the crap, give me my answer because I sure as hell don't need to say thank you until I know what price I am to fulfill."

Her eyes blazed and her hair fell far below her shoulders. She was beautiful, completely grown up and ready to face him. Logan stood at her side, his eyes dark and fierce. With his arms crossed, he was quite the intimidation.

"Why, do you expect there's a price to pay?"

"I know you didn't come to my rescue out of the goodness of your heart, so tell me the real reason, and don't waste my time. Who were they?"

"Who?" he asked smugly. His black eye, a previous injury, gleamed in the shadows.

"Did I ever tell you I accumulated some new powers or did you already know that by having some thugs follow or investigate me?"

"What you obtained from Ms. Marvel? Yes I heard."

She smiled cruelly. "Good," she said, taking his hand and twisting it to the breaking point. His face flashed with fresh pain. "So why don't you tell me, before I hurt you even more than you already are?"

"They took you to experiment on you..."

"I know WHY, I don't know who!" She said, frustrated

"Do you want to seek revenge? They fulfilled your wish Marie."

"I'll ask the goddamn questions, Eric, tell me who they were."

He said nothing and she realized he didn't know. She threw his hand away from hers angrily.

"Okay you don't know, but you do know what you gave to me. What was it?"

"Did it not work?"

"It needs to be studied," she said again. "What was it? What does it do?"

"Gives you your life back and complicated the project they were working on. A simple vaccine that reversed the experimental compounds."

"Where did you get it?"

He said nothing.

"Fine…I will break it from you." She said reaching for his arm.He pulled away and took a breath. "The vaccine will not save you from what is about to come." He threatened, his eyes dark.

"What did you say?" she whispered, scared she had asked.

"Vernum26…a virus that will wipe our kind from the earth." Marie's blood ran cold and Logan dropped his arms from his chest.

"What the hell is he talking about?" He asked Marie.

"How do you know this?" Marie asked, turning away from Logan for a moment to look deep into Eric eyes. Eric lowered his head to his arm. Bruises similar to her own covered his forearm; needle track marks. "What did they do to you Eric?" She asked running a finger over the marks. "The same thing they did to you my dear. You honestly believe they were trying to reverse your mutation?" He chortled.

"That's what the experimental drugs were for." She said

"Oh Ms. Darkholme…you shouldn't believe everything you hear. I think you should be more concerned about this virus that will wipe out all mutants within the next several months." A dark and sinister Magneto had arisen in Eric.

"Oh my god." She whispered. Her arms carried the same bruises as Eric's arm. Had they tried to test the virus on her?

"Exactly," Eric said, almost reading her thoughts. "A few test subjects later and they have completed something more deadly than the strongest mutant."

"I was a test subject?" A few tears rising to her eyes. Logan shifted uncomfortably but watched from the sidelines. Eric nodded, with a smug smile on his face.

"Yes. As was I…fortunately a few of my associates were able to create a simple anti-dote from a sample batch I sent to them. That was what I gave you…thus saving your life."  
"How did they get you? How did you send for help?" She searched for answers. Eric waved them off. "It doesn't matter…what matters is that the virus must be contained and never released. I may not approve your 'school' and what it stands for, but I will not tolerate the execution of thousands of mutants."

Logan sniffed the air. Someone was approaching the house. Marie turned to him; she was scared and he could tell although her face tried not to show it. "Logan we need help." She said her voice straining. Eric's chains rattled in the corner. "You don't have much time." He stated. "Those moronic doctors didn't bother to cover their tracks. Laboratory equipment along with the virus itself has been moved to another location."

Marie kneeled down to him again. "Where Eric?" she asked. At that moment, Logan felt the serge of electricity. Storm conducted a bolt of lightening that cascaded down the stairs and along the basement ceiling. Jean followed close behind and tightened the chains around Magneto's waist. "No! He has the answers we need!" Marie shouted. Logan snapped his claws in and pulled Marie back, into his arms. "Jean don't hurt Eric…he needs to tell us where the virus is." He said trying to restrain Marie.

Jean loosened her grip on Eric and lowered her hands. Eric had passed out from exhaustion and lack of food. He had simply been left behind as a failed guinea pig.

Storm ordered Marie and Logan up to the jet and to contact the professor. Marie's head pounded from all the information she had received. It wasn't her mutation they were trying to change…it was a virus and they had tested it on her; to see if it would kill her. Logan understood her pain and held her while the tears began to fall. "Marie it's alright." He told her over and over again.

Chapter 13 

Meant to Live - Switchfoot

Three Days Later

The X-Men were a team again, acting as one for the goal Marie so desperately sought. Dressed once again in the black leather uniforms, Logan and Marie walked beside each other while Jean, Cyclops and Storm walked behind. Iceman prepared the jet for take off while Pyro and Jubilee filled the fuel engine. Eric had been placed in the jet, with a simple hand restraint. He had agreed, grudgingly, to show the X-Men the general area of where the virus could be found. It took several minutes until the jet was completely off the ground and rocketing through the skies. Marie strapped herself down tight, as she was still uneasy about heights concerning the statue of liberty incident. Logan gave her a reassuring kiss before strapping himself in, and testing his old uniform for strength. His claws shot out of his knuckles, making them easily accessible if needed. Cyclops guided the aircraft through mists of clouds and Storm provided some cover in the back. It took only minutes before the X-Men jet was picked up on governmental official radar at the marine base. "_Do you copy? You are entering a restricted area. You are to land immediately at the nearest air strip." _ The voice rang out over the intercom. Jean looked at Scott who ground his teeth quietly. "_Repeat, land this unidentified aircraft to an altitude of 20,000 feet." _It was more commanding. Logan threw a concerned look at Storm who whipped up some dark clouds. "I can only provide so much cover you two." She told Jean and Scott. The computer's jet beeped loudly, an alarm sending off. Marie looked out the window as she caught sight of an incoming fighter jet. There was a blast and two missiles were fired from the bottom of the wings. "Jean we have incoming. I don't think I can shake 'em." Scott said straining at the steering. Jean focused her power on the nearest missile and it exploded just outside the windows, sending shrapnel everywhere. The jet curved to the right from the explosion. Logan gripped the sides of his chair, feeling uneasy about flying in general. "John, help me with the last one!" Jean yelled, her brow furrowed deep unable to concentrate on the last one. Pyro flicked his lighter sending a flame up. Jean maneuvered it, but it was too late. Scott made an instant dive just as the last missile hit the back of the plane tail. It shattered and exploded a massive hole in the top of the plane. Irreversible damage. Eric snapped his restraints and forced the two halves of the sheared metal back together. Jean tried to level out the air pressure in the plane, using ultimate control. Scott clicked on the emergency landing and tried to land as softly as possible, but with a busted tail end it was extremely rough. The jet slammed into the snow banks. Logan immediately slashed his seatbelt and ran over to check on Marie. Her eyes were closed and her head rested on her shoulder. He touched her face gently and called her name. "Marie, wake up." She opened her eyes slowly and glanced around. He cut her straps that held her in and helped her to her feet. He kissed her mouth gently and turned to check on Jean and Cyclops. Marie helped Storm to her feet and both checked on Eric. He was bleeding from his side, badly. "Eric….Jean I need your help." Ororo called to the front seat. Jean and Scott made their way back through some rubble and checked the damage. Logan lifted the piece of metal off his legs that had rendered him helpless. "There is an abandoned resort some 2 miles south of here." Eric said, under the great amount of pain. Marie tried to pick up the professor on what was left of the computer. It sent sparks and hissing noises her way when she flicked a couple buttons. "Machines are all out." She told Logan. He nodded as he helped Iceman up. Jean checked Eric's pulse and held his face in her hands. "Eric we can't bring you with us. It would be much too dangerous…." She said and he nodded. Death was imminent and Eric knew he had to face it head on. "The virus is extremely dangerous," He warned with a deep breath. "It takes several minutes to activate and is airborne." Scott opened the emergency latch and helped Storm outside. Eric closed his eyes with discomfort as Jean propped an extra uniform under his head. "Thank you," She whispered. Marie gave him a final glance before stepping out into the bright sunlight.

The jet had landed deep in the woods, somewhere outside Yellowknife National Park. Trees stood for miles and all around them, the sounds of nature called to them. Logan felt most at home, it was similar to the Canadian Rockies and the rough tundra. Marie stood close to him, insecure about her surroundings and relaying on Logan for protection. Jean walked with Scott while Storm and Iceman followed. Pyro had volunteered to stay behind to watch over Magneto. They walked together through the woods, not speaking at all, until someone from came from the trees, heading directly for Marie. Jean wasn't about to take any chances. Logan extended his claws ready to strike, but Cyclops held him back with extreme force.

Jean stopped him. She held him still, in the air where he would've just landed from his leap.

"Don't…touch her," she told the mutant.

Then with her mind she threw him back into the distance.

"Damn you're good," Marie said to Jean with a smile.

"Thank you." She winked and focused her attention back to the mutant.

"Who the hell was that?" Logan asked, shrugging off Cyclops. Marie continued to pace beside him.

"Does it matter?" Jean asked. "We haven't met every mutant in every project around the world, Logan."

"But he obviously knew Marie," Storm said.

"Maybe he knows what I'm after," Marie replied.

The freezing air made no difference to Marie and her determination, though her cape flapping around was beginning to get to her. It was in unison with Storm's. Iceman didn't seem to be bothered by the cold air. It seemed like he actually relished in it; gaining strength. The next step Marie took was on ice and it cracked as she fell through, screaming as her body shot into cold water.

"Marie!" Logan yelled, rushing to her, reaching for her hand.

Scott and Storm each hand one of her hands but couldn't for some reason pull her out.

"Oh my God," Marie said as they struggled. "It's frozen around me, I can't move." Logan popped his claws and rammed his fist, claws scratching the ice's surface. It didn't even leave a mark. He growled in frustration and held tight onto Marie's waist and tugged. She yelped in pain as her ribs stretched. He released and looked deep into her eyes. Fear, he could sense it all around her.

"It can't freeze around you that fast—oh shit," Scott said. Iceman tried to manipulate the ice, but was blown back by his own force. "Jean can you move the ice from her and bring her out."

Jean tried, cracking the ice as Marie screamed as it froze again immediately around her. She was chattering by this point as her lips turned blue.

"Marie, hold on," Scott said, standing up and aiming his visor at the ice.

Though it cracked, it formed immediately again around Marie.

"Do it again," Jean told Scott, and I'll try to move her before it reforms.

"Logan, help me pull her," Storm said and Logan was holding Marie again in an instant.

Scott fired the optic blasts and Jean did her very best to move Marie, just barely succeeding. Marie's eyes closed. It was apparent to Logan she was nodding in and out of consciousness from the cold. His arms strained to grasp her, but the coldness ripped through him and he couldn't get a strong hold on her jacket.

"She's further out, do it again!" Storm said. "It's forming too quickly for this ice to be just normal ice!"

Logan bent down, cupping her face in his hands to hold her. And of course he couldn't fucking revive her, all he could do was hold her head up.

"Wolverine, smell anything," Scott asked.

"Yeah, ice," he retorted.

Marie's eyes opened suddenly and she cringed in pain.

"Marie, Marie, stay with me," Logan said and took her hands.

"It hurts," she whispered.

"Here," Logan said, rubbing his hands against Marie's. "Can you feel me?"

"A…little," she said, closing her eyes and shrieking in pain.

Scott broke the ice and Jean joined in to pull her out, setting her down.

"Marie!" Scott said, reaching her.

Jean bent down and took her pulse.

"Shit, it's weak."

Logan pulled Marie into his arms, holding her in hope of body heat. A wave of ice jolted them and tossed him aside, a sheet immediately formed completely around Marie.

"Oh my God, who's doing this?" Jean said.

"Shoot it!" Logan yelled, slashing the ice again.

"I'll kill her!" Scott yelled back

"And you think she'll survive under the ice?" Logan demanded.

"Someone's here!" Storm said.

"Iceman…Come here."

Bobby came running towards them. He kneeled beside Marie.

"Christ, I don't think I can do anything…its too powerful,"

"It keeps forming on her, someone else has your abilities," Jean said. "Try and move it, please, please Bobby."

"All right," he said, pulling Marie's face and body against hers.

They watched as he melted the ice off of her, the water seeping from her body. He didn't stop until the ice had receded a couple feet from the entire group. Marie opened her eyes, and as she did she gasped for air and coughed out water.

"It's okay," Jean said, smacking her back to help her coughing. "You're okay, breathe."

She sucked in a strained breath. "Oh J-jesus."

"What the fuck was that?" Logan asked.

"Not related to humans that's for sure," Storm said, standing up.

They looked where she looked and saw a figure of a woman.

"I'm cold," Marie said again as the ice began to creep back to her feet.

"Okay, come here," Logan said, sitting down and pulling Marie against his chest, holding here as she felt her back warm up against his chest.

"Don't let me go," she chattered.

"I won't, I'll keep you warm."

Jean held the woman still as Storm's anger overpowered her judgment. Her eyes turned white and she sent a bolt that electrocuted that woman beyond repair, blowing her away. Marie was still breathing heavily.

"Okay, okay it stopped," she said weakly.

Logan ran his hands over her face.

"You all right?" He asked her, his hands brushing her wet hair from her mouth.

"Couldn't breathe," she exhaled.

"Okay, we need to go back," Jean said, seeing Marie still slightly weakened.

"NO!" Marie said. "No, let me heal, I will. But I'm not leaving here until we get what we've come for."

"What are you looking for?" Bobby asked.

Jean told him the basics of the operation; and the virus.

"Well fuck me…." Bobby muttered, dropping his hands to his side.

Logan lifted Marie off the cold ground and held her close. "We need to get to the resort now." Scott said eyeing the dripping Marie. Bobby's head snapped up. "Resort? The Yellowknife Resort? Is that what you guys are looking for?" He asked his eyes wide with concern. Jean glanced at him and nodded. Bobby chortled to himself. "You guys didn't watch the news did you?" He started. Ororo glared at him, eyes threatening to turn white again. He immediately dropped the attitude and smile. "It was bombed by government officials…a freak attack."

Marie's mouth dropped open. "What about the people there?" she asked him. Bobby shrugged. "I duno…quite possibly dead." Storm checked out the surroundings while Scott kicked a piece of wood angrily.

Marie stood up but Logan grabbed her cape.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"I'm going there, let go of me."

"Not without us, you're not." He said gruffly, still obviously shaken up at the thought of losing Marie again.

"No," she said, only slightly above him. "Go back, this has obviously been a mistake, I don't want you all caught in the middle."

"Have you noticed a couple strangers have tried to kill you?" Logan said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back to him.

"Yeah, well, what else is new?"

"Marie, we're all in on this with you," Storm said.

She looked at all of them. "I have gotten in trouble so many times and all of you have done everything you could to keep me alive. Please go back."

"What do you expect to find there, everything's destroyed!" Bobby told her. "I have to know if the virus is there."

"Chances are the virus may have been destroyed in the explosion." Jean said. Marie started to walk off, leaving Logan behind.

"You're so stubborn," Logan said after her.

"Yep," Scott said. "I knew when you touched her there would be consequences."

"Scott, should we go after her?"

"I think so, don't you? She's nearly been killed several times in the last half hour."

"All right, but let's not split up." Storm said

"Where's Logan," Jean asked

They looked and didn't see him.

"Well my guess is he couldn't wait for us so he went after her already," Jean said.

"Can he ever get over being the hero?" Scott replied.

In my place – Coldplay

He saw her, bending over some woman several feet ahead of him. Her long hair nearly touching the ground and her cape covering her protectively. She looked up and saw him a tear dropping onto her pale cheek.

"She's dead." She breathed.

He stepped towards her and looked at the body of the young girl. If she was dead, she hadn't been for very long.

Tears slipped down her face but she remained casual. She looked back at the body.

"Funny, I didn't even know who she really was. She didn't know my real name. But eventually what happened to me made everything in my life different."

"Why do you say that?" he asked softly.

"Because if I had a child I'd kill her giving birth to her," she said bluntly. "So my kind of mutant would never have lasted forever. The point of a mutation is to further advance yourself for protection. Believe me there's no greater protection than killing anyone who touches you, but to propagate, you need contact."

"But you can have kids now," he pointed out.

She smiled sadly at him. "Why? Why would I do that? At best my baby would kill me, and at worst, she would live her whole life in her own prison. I would never do that to anyone. How cruel would I be to bring someone into the world if there was even the slightest chance she could get her mother's genes."

He didn't know what to say, and she kneeled in front of the body. "I'm sure her father would do anything so that wouldn't happen, Marie." He said softly. Marie's fingers caressed this young girl's face. She noticed a necklace on the girl. Tipping the heart of it she read it.

"Lauren," Marie said. "She's at rest; I hope it was peaceful for her."

Logan closed his eyes in pain. He hated hearing her pain. Marie reached behind the girl's neck and took off the necklace.

"She worked so hard to help me; I wanted to give her a piece of what I'd been given. I'm going to keep this, wear it so that I know why I'm this lucky," she said looking at the necklace. "Because of her. She had guts. She put me before herself. And when you're as desperate as we were… I was so drugged I could barely keep my eyes open but I heard her. I teased her about the clothes she put me in. I was in the backseat of her van as she drove me back." she trailed off, and then sighed angrily. "It's over now."

"Marie…lets head back, alright."

"No," Marie said, shaking her head. "We need to keep going," Marie said fresh tears streaming from her eyes.

Jean, Scott, Storm, and Bobby came up at that point.

"Wait," Storm said softly. "Let her be, give her a minute."

They watched Marie and Logan.

"You sure you're alright to carry on?" He asked concerned.

She looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah. I'm good." she smiled.

Marie placed a hand lightly over his face. "Thanks for coming with me." She softly said. He brushed the white streak away from her face. "I'm never leaving you darlin'."

She exhaled.

Marie reached behind her and ripped her cape off her suit and covered the girl with her cape.

Standing up, Marie faced Logan. "Ready?" he asked brushing her lips with his.

Marie nodded a little, smiling. She still hadn't memorized what it felt like for someone else to be touching her. It was weird; she felt warmth from his hand, from his body heat. She felt the molecules travel. It felt good.

He put his arm around her and began to walk. Jean and Scott walked behind while Storm and Bobby covered the sides.

The remote building was in ashes. Rubble stood around in clusters, and the bodies of humans and mutants were scattered everywhere. Jean covered her mouth in shock as she passed the body of a small child. Scott held her arm near him and comforted her. Storm walked delicately over the chucks of cement, hoping to find at least one or two survivors. There was some smoke from lasting fires which burned from the bodies and debris. The only sounds came from the crunching under their boots over the snow. Everything was deadly silent and extremely grave. Marie picked up a broken vile and handed it to Jean. She studied it carefully and tried to read what was written on the label. "It's been almost burned clean off but this was used to carry some kind hazardous materials…possibly the virus." She said narrowing her eyes on the label. She tossed it aside quickly. Logan lifted Marie up over a piece of concrete that had crumbled from the top of the building. Scott looked around at all the death. He found an entrance to one of the buildings and called everyone over. "Okay everybody…let's make this quick." He said determined. He crawled through the opening and as his eyes adjusted to the light, he smelled more death. The inside was literally covered with bodies and not just humans. Mutants. The bodies of mutants lay everywhere in distorted positions; inhuman positions. Almost as if they had been individually attacked and strangled to death. Scott bent down and glanced over the body of a young man. "Couldn't have been more than a couple hours, Jean." He said to her. She nodded and closed her eyes. She raised her hands over the man's lifeless head and concentrated. Not only was she reading whatever imprinted on his mind last, but was going to find the truth about what happened here.

_The man kissed his wife and daughter, each lovingly. He smiled as his daughter jumped from his arms and begged to show him her ballerina dance. _

_ Watch me daddy! You need to watch me! _

_ Alright Josephine, go ahead I'm watchin' he had told her, gleaming._

_The little girl spun, her curls bouncing on her shoulder. The woman to his left smiled and clapped at her daughter's performance. It didn't matter that her surroundings were no where near stage standards. She was living in the moment. Christopher Cooper and his wife, Melinda had come to Yellowknife National Park seeking refuge from their city in Northern Dakota. A virus had struck there, killing all known mutants in the area and fleeing; Chris dragged his wife and child to a remote area where hopefully they wouldn't be found._

_Several weeks after the disaster in his home town, other mutants from the north and all over made their way down to Yellowknife. Some passed through in search of better and farther territory to claim and some stayed; a community was growing. Christopher and Melinda had tried to rebuild their lives along with their daughter. Some mutants had come through, telling stories of disaster everywhere and lost souls. Christopher hadn't heard news about his foster mother or father. He was prepared for the worst. His mutation allowed him to teleport to any location, and if need be, he could teleport his family to another location in a heartbeat. His wife Melinda, still developing her powers, was a water mistress and could _control waves of water. Her mother was a known and registered mutant while her father was a normal human. Their daughter Josephine had not developed her mutation, as it would come in adolescence.

_There was an explosion. Josephine ran and hit under her blankets, in the bed her father had carved for her. Melinda ran into the room and shut the door ordering her daughter to hide in the closet. Christopher could hear their screams. The cloud of green mist covered the resort for miles and any mutant caught outside dropped to their knees in mid-stride. They screamed in terror and in pain. Christopher fought back tears as he watched new friends suffocate and die. Men in black, carrying heavy artillery guns with heavy masks covering their faces ran along the built roads and ran into the building, shooting cans of gas and bullets. It seemed as if thousands of these soldiers dropped from the skies after the cloud had subsided. Shots rang out, and screams grew louder. Mutants tried to use their powers against the humans, but the cloud had already begun to render them helpless. Bodies already lay around the lot. Melinda called for her husband and he heard his daughter crying. He tried to run for his daughter's room but the gas hit him. It overpowered his system; he felt the burning; as if it was burning holes through his skin. He yelled in pain and fear. A man in black raised his gun and fired a bullet. It hit him in the chest and Christopher felt his body slump forward. As he rested against the wall, he felt the man pass over him and move towards the room where Melinda and his Josephine were. He tried to call out…to warn them, but no sound came out. He was paralyzed with pain and his breathes were becoming shorter. The door opened and Melinda screamed. More shots rang out and gas floated from the room. Christopher heard the sound he had dreaded. It was the sound of silence. A small thud…the body of his daughter hit the floor, in her hand, he clutched her teddy bear. He tried to move, to scream to do anything but his body failed him. He felt shallow breaths come on and the world began to blur. He was dying and he knew it. He closed his eyes, as a tear flowed. _

Jean pulled away and cried out. "Oh my god!" She said between sobs. "His daughter, he….his wife…they were killed by the virus!" Tears ran freely and Scott held her in his arms. Bobby glanced around and picked up an empty bullet casing from the floor. "I'm guessing government officials didn't bomb the place…" he said with anger in his voice. Bodies lay everywhere, some looking up with vast stares. Logan picked up the body of the little girl and placed her on the bed, along with her teddy bear. A tear fell from his cheek and landed on her shirt collar. The sight of death on such a little one angered him beyond belief. Marie touched his arm gently, to reassure him of her presence. It was comforting. Ororo cast the overhead clouds to disperse and allow more light to break through the rubble. More bodies were discovered. "This was a deliberate attack." Jean said wiping away her tears. Scott held her close still. Logan walked down the hallway, avoiding bodies and searching for anything that would be remotely important. He picked up an empty can labeled _Vernum26_. He tossed it over to Scott who studied it. "This virus wasn't just developed in New York." He said reading the label. "This was made in Kentucky, four months ago…" Bobby walked up and read the label. "Shit…the professor was telling me that he was sensing no movement from mutants in the Kentucky state," He said trying to gather his emotions. "He said it was like everyone was on the move." Jean concentrated for a moment. "This man," she said pointing downwards to the body "was from Northern Dakota. Mutants from different places gathered here, some passed through. They were from all over…as far as PEI." Her eyes were confused and dazed. The virus had already hit the eastern United States and parts of Canada, and mutants were being wiped out. "Why did they strike here?" Marie asked, glancing around. Jean shook her head. "I don't really know. Possibly whoever in charge eventually found this hiding spot and had it destroyed. It was a small community here…of mutants." She said. He described everything from the vision she received from the man's mind. Logan growled as he listened to what had happened. They continued down the underground hallways, finding more bodies, more debris and bullet casings. "Why would they need bullets?" Marie asked tossing more aside. Scott sighed. "To get the ones that weren't exposed to the virus maybe." He said with disgust. Marie shook her head and closed her eyes. So much pain and terror. She hoped their last moments were peaceful. "There's nothing left Jean." Logan said, coming back from one of the rooms. "We should head back to the school." He suggested. Jean nodded. "Right, Xavier will know what to do."

The snow had begun to fall once they stepped outside the building. Logan shook off whatever flakes landed on his hair, hating the cold. Marie brushed a few flakes from her face. Iceman smiled as he noticed the snow. This was his haven. The jet was a walk away, but they made it back before darkness fell. Once they stepped inside, Logan knew something was wrong. "Eric's not inside…neither is Pyro." Scott came running back. Jean closed her eyes and concentrated. "Someone came for Eric….Pyro went with them." She said in a simple tone. Logan scowled. "He willingly went with Magneto?" He asked. Scott looked at Jean and could sense the answer. "He's joined with him." She whispered to Scott. Logan worked on the jet's engine, just like he normally did with his busted down vehicles. Marie worked with Storm inside on the computer and tried to get a signal. After an hour, they had made some progress with the machines. A signal could not be reached to the school however. This worried Jean greatly. Logan managed to get the engine running and he came back in, his uniform covered in grease with some smudged on his face. Marie walked up to him with a cloth and gently wiped his face, staring into his dark eyes. "I'm scared," she whispered to him. He nodded and touched her hand and held it to his face. "I know you are. I'm here." He said. She leaned in and kissed him deeply, wanting to feed her hunger for him. Scott started the engine with a rumble and it shook for a few moments before fully running. Logan and Marie broke apart and grasped their seats, reaching over and holding hands. They managed to take off and get some good altitude with a few minutes. Storm continued to try and reach the professor, without any luck. The school was insight after an hour and a half of flying. Logan never thought he'd be so happy to see that school again. Jean gasped as she looked out the windshield. The school was burning, especially the western wing. Scott lowered the jet in the interior of the garage and rushed off the jet as soon as his seatbelt was undone. Screams ran throughout the hall way and the glimpse of children running amidst the smoke was a frightening scene. Logan sprung his claws and pushed Marie behind him, so he would take whatever was coming full force. Jean ran for the professor's study. The door was opened slightly but no one is inside. Scott ran after some of the children to see what was happening but a man in a black jumper suit and a gun marched out in front of Scott. He took aim and a red laser flashed on Scott's shirt. For a moment he was frozen in fear. It took an instant. There was a slash and the man found himself dropping his gun to the floor and grabbing at his neck which was spilling blood. Logan had moved across the hall and slashed his throat. The soldier's blood covered his claws and forearms. He picked him up and threw him into the other wall where he collapsed. Logan cracked his neck, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up straight. "We need to get the hell outta here fast." He told Marie and the others. She couldn't help but gaze fearfully at the pooling blood. Logan retracted his claws and gently guided her down the hall, away from the body. Although he was extremely strong, he could be caring and gentle. Storm picked up a child from the floor. He was seemingly unconscious and thus limp. The screams seemed to be dying out. Jean searched desperately for the professor, eventually running down into the heart of the medical lab. Professor Xavier had fallen out of his wheelchair and collapsed on the floor. His vacant gaze was enough for Jean to know he was dead. She sobbed as she held his body in her arms. A few black figures swept around the corner and aimed their guns. Her eyes flashed as she watched Logan sneak over to the closet soldier. He covered the man's mouth so his scream wouldn't be heard and drove his claws deep into his back so that they protruded out his chest. The man went limp almost immediately and Logan moved to the next soldier. Eventually all men were down and bloodied. Logan moved over to Jean and checked the professor for himself. Charles was dead, apparently from the virus. An empty container lay at his feet. Logan angrily kicked the can and it send it flying down the hall. He growled as he picked up the body of his mentor and headed upstairs to find the others. Jean grabbed a bag of medical supplies from the closet before following close behind. Marie had been left with Scott in the main hall, and both were bringing down two soldiers. Scott blasted a red flash and it hit one soldier squarely in the chest, bringing him to his knees immediately. Marie used her aikido techniques, originally borrowed from Logan. He had trained under the Clan Yashida compound in Japan in his earlier years and learned the dangerous, yet delicate martial arts borne out of love and harmony. She brought down her man within a few moves, flipping him on his back and snapping his neck. Logan was quite impressed she was able to retain his memories from Japan, let alone master the technique of aikido.

"Logan!" Marie yelled, flipping her hair over. He gently put down the professor's body as Scott ran up to him. "Is he dead?" He asked fearfully. Jean nodded, tears still flowing. Scott swore and shook his head. "Where's Storm?" He demanded looking around. Marie stood up and glanced down the hall. "I think she went looking for some of the children." She said, slightly out of breath. Iceman had stayed in the jet hanger to gather supplies and fix whatever he could in time. Logan ordered Marie and Jean to go back to the jet and get it ready to leave. "Logan I can help!" Marie objected. Logan shook his head. "No," he said sharply. "Go now with Jean! I'm not going to loose you." With that, he and Scott ran off down the hall to find Storm and bring her to the jet.

Marie and Jean ran quickly, against the walls to hide from intruders. One soldier got too close for comfort and Jean used her powers to pick him up and slam him into the walls. Marie kicked him in the face when he tried to rise. "Stay down!" she spat at him. Both women made it quickly to the hanger where Iceman was still packing supplies. "What the hell is going on in there?" He asked throwing in a couple sleeping bags. Jean tossed her medical bag in the bag along with the tents. "Professor's dead and intruders have taken over the school." She replied angrily, gathering more stuff. Marie sniffed quietly and hugged Bobby. He was speechless. "You're kidding right?" He said, so quietly he might have been whispering.

"I wish she was," Marie told him, still hugging him. She released him and helped Jean shove things in the back. "One of us should take Scott's jag." Marie suggested. Jean sighed and sat on the landing dock. She was tense and agitated. It seemed like an eternity until Logan and Scott came back, and Scott had been shot in the leg. Jean was immediately up and helping him limp into the jet and into a chair where she could take care of his injury. Logan still had blood on his claws…some from soldiers, some of his own and some of Scott's. "Where's Storm?" Marie asked greeting him back and leading him to the landing deck. Ororo wasn't with them and neither was the child she picked up from the hall. "We couldn't find her. The whole place is over run with those bastards." Logan said gruffly, regaining his composure. "There are kids everywhere Marie." He said quietly so Jean wouldn't hear. Marie's eyes filled with tears to think of her students lying dead in the halls. Logan watched her face and cupped her cheeks with his hand. "Come on, you need to be strong. Everything will be ok." He reassured her and she wiped the angry tears away quickly. It was decided that Bobby would take the car while the rest would arrive in the jet. It was in bad shape, but it would get them from point A to point B. The group took off after they had packed all the supplies they think they would need and agreed to meet Bobby in the Northern Rockies several days later. Not only had he agreed to trade in the jag for a mountainous vehicle, he was going to pick up several friends; several mutants that were away from the school at this time and gather more information on what was happening.

**Chapter 14**

Let me go – Three Doors Down

Bobby put the car in shift and pulled out of the garage minutes after the jet had taken off. Bodies littered the front lawns and he kept his eyes sharp for anymore soldiers willing to overtake his car. It was the flash of white that caught his attention and he brought the car to a screeching halt. Bobby jumped out of the car and rushed over to Storm's unmoving figure. Her eyes were open and she was slowly gasping for breath. "Ororo, hey can you get up? I'll move you to the car." Bobby told her, watching around for any blackened figures. She coughed and closed her eyes tight, straining away from him. "Bobby I can't move…" she murmured. He tried to pick her up, running his hands under her back. When he lifted, she cried out in pain. "No leave me, don't touch…the virus…I can't." She gasped. Her hands were shaking out of fear and coldness. "Come on you can make it." He tried to assure her, but with no avail. She tried to push him away but her hands fell limply by her side. "It's not airborne…it goes through the… the skin…" she whispered and then closed her eyes. A last breath rattled through her body and she lay quiet. Bobby got up off his knees and stood there staring at her body for a moment, not saying anything and trying to process the information he had just been told. The virus was not airborne. Was she trying to tell him that it transferred another way? Not by air, but by skin. The virus lands on the skin of the mutant and soaks through, slowly poisoning them. That had to be the answer. He ran back to the car and pulled out his cell phone, hurriedly punching in the numbers for the main number of the X jet. "God pick up…someone answer the damn phone." He prayed to himself. Around the bushes, a soldier watched Bobby on the phone….his gun raised.

Marie closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on getting sleep before their long hike into the Northern Rockies of British Columbia. Jean had managed to activate contact with Dr. Hank McCoy, also known as Beast who owned a private practice in a small community in the mountains. His mutation, being a massive blue beast like creature with extraordinary intellect and strength, had him cast out of any modern towns and cities. Several mutants lived together in this community and created a harmonious experience. That is exactly why Jean wanted to head there. Logan knew British Columbia very well through his personal tracking and would lead them to the community. The noises from the engines and constant beeping from the computer kept Marie from falling into a deep sleep. She closed her eyes and listened to the presence of Jean, Scott and Logan. His wound was stabilized for now, but he had lost much blood. His reflexes were not as fast as Logan's and he was unable to dock from the shot. Jean had wrapped his leg with bandages, but the pain was immense. Logan stripped the leather gloves from his hands and tossed them into the corner. He growled softly out of concern for Storm. No one on the jet had heard anything from her. He watched Marie and hoped to God that all this would be over soon. All he wanted was to live a "normal" life. He wanted to develop his relationship with Marie, he wanted to get married and have kids. Sure he wanted to deal with problems as long as those problems consisted of a burnt dinner, kids running around after bedtime or car troubles. He could handle those no problem. It was this virus; Vernum26. It was changing all his plans for the future. _What the fuck am I thinking about, is there even going to be a future for me, let alone Marie and the others?_ The virus may catch up to them and kill them before they arrive at the community nicknamed 'home base'.

Last Resort – Papa Roach

The jet landed smoothly, hidden by the trees. "We can stay here tonight." Scott suggested limping slightly as he unpacked two tents and a couple sleeping bags. "Jean and I will take this tent. Will you and Marie be alright in the other?" He asked tossing Logan a packaged tent. He nodded and looked Marie's way. She gave him a small smile and nodded as well. Within half an hour Logan, after a few struggles and numerous curses, he had the tent up and Marie was moving in the basic supplies. The sun was setting and it seemed like the entire sky was on fire, flames licking all around the tops of the trees and mountains. Logan broke a fallen tree into pieces and Scott blasted until a small fire had been created. Jean and Marie sat together and talked quietly, the shadows dancing across their faces. "Here," Logan handed them each an energy drink and a couple of vitamin bars "compliments of the chef." Jean sadly examined her snack and munched half-heartedly. "You know, I'll never pass up a plate of broccoli ever again." She said frowning at the bitter taste of the bar. "It's all we have, so try and eat." Scott said. The pain passed over his face briefly and so popped an aspirin in his mouth. Had his injury been less critical, he would have helped Logan put up both tents and set up camp. The night air chilled and the nocturnal animals began to creep about once the sun had finally set. The stars gleamed above, not a cloud in sight. "Too bad Ororo's not around to see this." Marie said softly, her heart aching for her friend. Logan nodded and poked the fire. It hissed and crackled, sending sparks floating to the sky. "Jean and I will try to contact Bobby tomorrow. Our radio was damaged slightly in the crash, but I'm sure we can get it going again." Scott said to break the awkward silence. He was suffering silently over Storm's missing presence. The group was utterly incomplete without her and Charles Xavier. Several hours passed by and Marie watched the comets. She felt at peace, as if she knew everything was alright with Storm. Where ever she may be, she was not in pain. Logan wrapped his arms around her when she started to shiver from the dampness. "I think I'll just head to bed," she said with a small yawn. "Goodnight guys." Jean hugged her before she got up and left the fire. Logan watched her slip into the tent and he could sense her drifting off to sleep as soon she had lay down in her sleeping bag. He listened to the high pitched sonar calls from the bats, screeching around looking for an early dinner. Scott and Jean retired to their tent after they had doused the fire, leaving the smoke billowing into the midnight sky. Logan wandered between the tress, not far from the campsite and Marie's tent, listening and feeling the nature around him. The breeze felt comforting; the denseness of the forest was not at all intimidating to him. It was home.

XxX

Liquefy – The Servant

Still sleeping you woke me up  
Muttering in your dream  
In darkness I could feel your   
Your little body breathing  
And I thought  
You feel just fine to me  
You feel just fine to me  
You feel just fine to me   
Shall we liquefy  
Oh you and I  
And mingle in the stream   
Shall we liquefy  
Oh you and I  
And vanish into the sea?

Marie woke with a start and she cried out. Beads of sweat ran down her forehead; her white streak stuck to the side of her face. Logan sat on his sleeping bag near the tent opening, watching outside through the screen. He crawled over to her and wrapped her in a warm embrace. "Shh it was just a nightmare." He told her, brushing her hair from her face. She shook from the coldness and he helped her bury underneath her sleeping bag. "You want to talk?" He asked, running a hand through his own hair and yawning slightly. She sighed. So many thoughts running madly through her head, a mile a minute. "Logan, do you think…you and I could ever lead a life together?" she asked, staring at the top of the tent. He was a bit taken aback. Wasn't he just contemplating this issue in his own mind hours earlier? "I guess darlin', why not?" He said with his eyebrow cocked. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to with me." He said honestly. Marie brought her gaze to his eyes. "Logan, I love you. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else." She whispered with a smile. He returned the smile and continued to gaze outside. A raccoon rustled past the tent and trotted back into the bushes from where it came. Marie unzipped her sleeping bag and inched herself beside him. She looked out and breathed in the night air. "How long did you keep it to yourself?" She asked him, running a finger down the back of his neck. It sent shivers down his spine and he had to control his breathing. He knew what she was talking about. "Since you got into my truck." He said, his voice husky. He was no romantic that was for sure. Her finger traced along his ear and down to his chin. "I've loved you since…forever. It may sound stupid, but I think I loved you before I met you." She whispered with a laugh. Logan turned his head to face her and pulled her closer.

They lay on their backs, sleeping bags underneath them, looking up into the ceiling of the tent. The moths were fluttering quietly against the netting. Marie rested against his shoulder, his arm around her neck and holding her hand upon her chest. Marie's other hand held his resting on his chest. It's was so peaceful.

"I love these times..." she whispered, turning over slightly so that she faced him, her leg now hitched at the knee and laying over his thigh. A position that seemed so comfortable and natural.

"What times...?" He sighed, sliding his hand up and down her back slowly and gently.

"These ones, when it's just me and you just being together," Marie took a deep breath against his chest, inhaling the intoxicating smell. That smell that she loved to have left on her clothes after he left. She breathed out, the air tickling his chest and making him grin. "What...?" Marie asked, propping herself up slightly.

"It just tickles when you do that," Logan grinned, laying his head back on the sleeping bag once again. A smile covered Marie's lips and she lowered her head but start to sniff across his chest like an over-excited puppy. He laughed again, making her do it all the more. His hand slide up to tickle the back of her neck; Marie's weak spot. She stopped, leaning her head back against his hand, smiling contentedly with her eyes closed.

He stopped and Marie looked down at him, his deep brown eyes sparkling back up at her with a wonderfully enticing smile on his lips. Marie leaned down to kiss Logan gently, stroking his chest and pressing against him slightly. His hand reached her hair, massaging her scalp and kissing her back.  
"I love you," She whispered in between the kisses.  
"I love you too," He whispered a reply.  
A mischievous smile crept onto her face.  
"And I would love to love you right now..." she said, running her hand down the front to his stomach and briefly stroking his thigh.  
"Oh would you now," Logan grinned, shifting his left hand from around her back to stoke Marie's thigh.  
"Yes I would," Marie answered, pressing her hips a little closer against him for a moment or two.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Logan asked, touching her cheek lightly. It was hard to control what was going on below the belt.  
"What if I could convince you?" she asked, wide eyed.  
"You don't mean convince me," He managed to reply with a knowing smile.

"Alright, what if I could seduce you into doing it then...?" She grinned and moved her hand downwards, releasing the zipper on his uniform.

"Then I'd probably be as up for it as you are..." His eyes gleamed as his hand ran up her thigh and undid the zipper on her leather uniform.  
She simply smiled, and begin a slow kiss. She could feel him melting into her, into the arms of his seducer. Logan's cock growing all the time as her hand tightened around it, holding it straight up in his pants. Their kiss deepens and she could feel him starting to kiss her harder, using his own lips to caress hers. Logan's hand gripped the back of her head, pulling the hair from her face while pushing her head and mouth closer in order to deepen the kiss even more. Marie's hand slowly stroked his cock while his hand pulled her underwear to one side and started to stroke.

They broke the kiss, breathless with their eyes meeting, excited and sparkling. Only a few layers of material lay between their bodies, both could practically feel the warmth and passion radiating from each other. Their hearts are beating loudly in their ears, and both chests rising and falling deeply next to each others. Their eyes never moving from each other's faces.

She moved first, kissing him firmly while her hand slid out of his uniform to undo them and allow her to pull his cock out into the air, squeezing and stroking it as she slid down your body to kneel between his legs. Gently stroking the base of Logan's cock, she lowered her mouth close to the head. She was so close he could feel her warm breath blowing across it. She heard a groan from him and let her tongue pass swiftly across the very tip, circling it gently before slowly sucking it into her mouth for the briefest of moments. She lifted her mouth back up and away, blowing air back over it, the air cool in sharp contrast to the warmth of her mouth. Before he had a chance to comment or complain she swirled her tongue around the head once again before lowering her mouth completely over his hard cock. Sucking and licking her way up and down its length. All the while she squeezed and stroked the base. Logan's hands reached down to move her hair out of the way so that he can see his cock sliding in and out of her lips, wet and shining in the moonlight. She lowered her head further still so he almost hit the back of her throat, suddenly feeling his hand pushing her head further down, obviously enjoying the feeling of being where he was. Marie sucked a little harder, applying the flat of her tongue firmly against the head and rubbing it back and forth. "Oh my God, where did you learn that?" He asked his breathing erratic as she pulled away and smiled at him. "I paid attention in class." She winked.

Seeing the same excitement and need in his eyes that she could feel inside her, Marie quickly moved and straddled his waist, pulling off her top portion of the uniform in the process. He half sat up; his hands slipping around her back to pull her close and kiss her. She kissed him back, grinding her hips against his but not yet letting him slide inside her. Then she rose up slightly and guided the head to her opening, gently rocking her hips back and forth to allow the head to slip in and out.  
"Please..." He groaned as his cock left the wet warmth of her pussy again.  
"Please what...?" She asked, trying desperately to concentrate on controlling herself and draw out the inevitable.  
Marie ground harder against him and felt him push back into her. That wonderful sensation was starting to build between her legs. An amazing tingle that starts to spread quickly into her stomach, then up to her breasts and all over the rest of her. She lifted up one of his hands and placed it on her chest, squeezing her hand over his and making him in turn squeeze both breasts. Within moments his hands are on her breasts, squeezing and massaging them. Marie's nipples were so hard he could feel them rubbing against his palms. He pinched them slightly and the gasp that escapes her lips told him that it felt good. So very good. He continued to pinch and massage them as she continued to make love to him. With a final squeeze from his hands Marie could feel her climax starting and within seconds she felt as though she was flying through the heavens. Her body exploded with pleasure as her hips buck hard against his. She braced her arms on either side of his head and tried to keep herself from falling over. Logan lifted up his head and started to kiss her neck as her orgasm subsided. She could tell from his eyes that his own orgasm wasn't far away and so she ground as hard as she could on top of him. Plunging him deeply inside her hot, wet pussy. Over and over again. Suddenly his body starts to tense and his hips move quicker against her own. As his thrusting started to become a little more erratic and she could tell it was near. He started to come, filling me her as he pumped slower and slower and then collapsed on top of her. Both of them were sweating and panting as the cool night air sighs over both of them but they barely noticed. Logan lifted his head to kiss her softly before rolling off her and laying back down next to her, reaching across and pulling her against him once again.

After a little while he propped himself up to look down at her. Logan reached down and offered his hand to help her up. She sat up and leaned over to kiss him softly. "Are you cold...?" He asked, concern on his face for a minute as a small gasp came from her. She shook her head and nestled into the crook of his arm.

They sat there in each other's arms just kissing. Their hands glided over each others hands, stroking each other's faces gently. They enjoyed the feeling of being with each other, alone and with nothing to worry about except each other. "Logan, once all of this is over...I want to get married and have kids. What do you think?" She asked hesitantly. He thought for a moment, and then hugged her closer. "I wouldn't have it any other way darlin'." He said with a kiss.

**Chapter 15**

10:34 am

The wound on his shoulder ached and continued to bleed. He had bent down to pick something up and was hit by a bullet, from a sniper around the bushes. With a quick flick of his hand he sent a few sharp icicles his way and impaled his face to the wall. Bobby tried to wrap his injury with no luck. He needed to get to a doctor and fast. His face paled at the loss of blood. The mutants he was going to pick up were dead, or at least he assumed. The house where they were staying was ransacked and empty…with no sign of life anywhere. He hoped that they made it out alive. He continued to try and contact Jean through his cell phone. At one point he managed to speak with her for about 10 seconds before the static cut in and the cell phone was rendered dead. He slammed his fist into the dash board, leaving it frostbitten in anger. Outside Calgary he traded the jag for a Jeep Wrangler. It would suffice in getting around the mountains. While outside waiting for the jeep to be brought around, he tried calling Jean again. "Jean its Bobby….can you hear me?" He asked. The static grew heavier then went silent. Jean's voice could be heard over the ear piece. She sounded tired and desperate. "Bobby I'm here, what can you tell us?"

Bobby took a breath. "The virus transfers by skin to skin contact I think." He said, waiting for her reply.

"How do you know?" She asked the static starting up again.

"Storm told me," He started when Jean interrupted, desperate to find out what happened to her friend and teammate. "Where is she! Was she at the school?" Her voice was needy and anxious. Bobby's sharp intake of air left an uneasy feeling in Jean's stomach. "Jean, I'm sorry. She was at the school but she was in contact with the virus. I'm so sorry." He said quietly. Jean sobbed into the phone, her cries making Bobby's gut twist in circles. Scott came on the phone when Jean didn't answer. "Bobby just meet us at the 'home base' just outside the Indian Reserve. We'll figure out what to do next." His voice strained at trying to support Jean and cope with the news of Storm. Bobby replied in the affirmative and hopped in the Wrangler. The tires spun and kicked up gravel as he left the parking lot, the smoke covering his trail.

Logan untwined the sleeping bag from his leg and reached for his uniform on the other side of the tent. He slowly put it on, as not to wake Marie. She was finally getting some well deserved sleep and after all that happened, she was utterly exhausted. He opened the tent door slowly and the fresh air hit him sharply. Frost clung to the blades of grass and leaves, his breath billowing in front of his face. Jean sobbed on the jet landing plank and Scott sat with her, his arm protectively wrapped around her waist. "What happened?" Logan asked walking up to the both of them. "Storm's dead. The virus…" Scott said, barely looking up. Logan shuddered. Another teammate gone and a friend. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Fuck!" He yelled and stomped off into the woods. It was only minutes later that Marie reopened the tent flap and came out, her hair tied back into a ponytail and her uniform unzipped at her chest, revealing cleavage. "Where'd Logan go? What's wrong?" She asked, concern crossing her face. Jean looked up at her. "Ororo was hit by the virus." She said simply, agonizing pain crossing her face. Marie covered her face with her hands for a moment trying to collect herself. She wiped away a tear and gazed at the canopy overhead. "I need to find Logan," she said quickly and walked away briskly. She needed to find him…he was her comfort and support system. The woods were deep and even for the morning, somewhat dark. The branches caught the side of her uniform and ripped a slight tear, the leaves licked at her hair. "Logan," she called gently, not seeing him in pain view. She followed what looked like a much worn path until it came to a clearing. Logan stood watching the horizon; arms crossed simply breathing the air in. Her hands crept around his waist and she hugged him with every ounce she had. Tears soaked his shirt but he didn't care. "You know about…" She said and he nodded curtly. "Yeah I know." He said gruffly. He wasn't one to talk much, especially when it came to dealing with difficult situations like this. She continued to stand there with him, the wind tossing her hair slightly. Birds crossed the sky in search of a meal and the clouds danced blissfully in mid-air, not a care in the world. "We need to head back." She whispered to him. With that, she guided him back to the campsite. Jean had collected herself enough to pack the tent and help Scott bandage his leg. "It's not a far hike from here, but if we don't start soon it will be dark before we get there." Jean said, her chin quivering. Marie loaded several backpacks and helped Scott put his on. Within the hour the four individuals were ready to leave.

Several hours and many water breaks later, they arrived at the 'home base'. It was named Niagara Park, after the waterfall several miles south was similar to the great falls located on the boarder of the United States and Canada. Hank McCoy was the first to greet them. "Jean, I am so glad to make your acquaintance. Allow me to introduce myself; I am professor and doctor of science, Hank McCoy. I hold the position of central authority here at Niagara Park; however I refuse to allow a republican society take over here. Everyone is equal. I assume your means of transportation was left behind?" He asked Jean, eyeing the newcomers. Jean introduced Scott, Logan and Marie to Hank and he led them into the main section of the community. "We have enough to sustain life here, few storage centers for food and processing. Of course, the medical facilities are extremely well stocked and managed by a few supervisors and I. We have set aside rooms for each of you, as I am sure you are much exhausted." He showed them into a building, hardly decorated but supplied with modern kitchen utilities and rooms. "Hank, have you heard anything about Vernum26?" Jean asked, watching a few children toss a ball outside along the grassy knolls. Hank's expression grew grave. "Yes, unfortunate business I have to agree. I've studied the patterns of movement from other mutants and tried to analysis the stories of survivors who pass through here." He said, opening a cupboard and retrieving several mugs. He filled a teapot and proceeded to heat the stove. "Vernum26, processed in various degrees breaks down into a saline protein based mixture and it attacks the heart, as you would say, of the mutant DNA. Apparently in Kentucky, professionals were trying to design a strain that would strictly remove the mutant gene, but it evolved somehow and somewhere along the line much farther and the results showed different. Instead of removing the mutinous gene, it struck the DNA strain as a whole and starved the individual completely of enough strength to survive. All mutants who come into contact with this revolutionized strain will die. From what I know, there is no known cure." The teapot whistled and Marie walked up and took it off the stove. Hank smiled and thanked her. "Marie must have received a dosage of the original strain." Logan said, accepting his mug of tea gratefully. Hank looked at Marie with wide eyes. "Ah a mutant who received the original strain? Well I must say, it is a pleasure to meet you. You are indeed the first mutant I've met infected before it altered. Humans will never learn will they? Try and try to rid the planet of mutants, never truly knowing it was a natural spark of evolution. Create a virus to wipe out our kind and it only leads to more mutation. Will they ever learn?" He said shaking his head. Jean sipped and closed her eyes. "We've lost several teammates, including the professor Hank." She said. Hank lowered his mug. "I am sorry to hear of Charles' death Ms. Grey. He was truly a great genius and gift to lost mutants in society. Was he affected by the virus?" He asked. Logan nodded. Scott looked out the window. "Are you hurt badly Mr. Summers? May I take a look at that for you?" Hank questioned again. Scott shook his head and turned the other way. "I think it needs to be taken care of Hank," Jean said ignoring her boyfriend's lack of concern. "I tried to treat it with simple penicillin, but it is not healing properly." Hank stood up and walked towards the door. "Alright. Have him come to the medical facility and I shall try with some more evasive treatment. Until then, please make yourself at home. You are truly safe here. Humans haven't the slightest clue of our location and I shall not be expecting them anytime soon." Hank closed the door behind him and was seen walking back into the medical facility. Eventually after much coaxing, Jean and Scott went over to see Hank and get his leg patched up again. It would be several hours before their return. Marie and Logan were left to settle in and unpack a few things. "You want me to take this room?" He asked checking out the farthest room on the left. Marie raised her eyebrows. "Sure I guess, if you want. I just guessed you'd want to share a room or something." Her cheeks turned red and she walked into a well lit room, admiring the space. He stood in the doorway. "You want me to?" He asked that small grin on his face. She smiled back and nodded slightly. "Ok then it's settled. Hi roomie." He kissed her cheek. She giggled and threw her backpack in the corner. She lay on her back on the bed and stared out the window. "You think we're going to be here long sugar?" She asked her southern accent more predominant than usual. He shrugged and sat near her feet. "We could be here for a couple months until things go back to normal." He replied rubbing the back of his neck. "Logan?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

She turned to face him. "I know this is goin' to sound all female-like but what are we goin' to do about birth control?" Her eyes were serious. They had not used any kind of protection so far. Logan knew that and was sorry he hadn't. Brining in a baby now would not be the smartest thing. Too much death all around and he never want to loose a baby, his baby to the virus. He cleared his throat. "I dunno darlin', I guess we'll ask Hank. I'm sure he will have all kinds of supplies." His voice was serious. This was no laughing matter. _Fuck I wish I had put more effort into this before we did shit, _he thought angrily. Marie murmured to herself and crawled over to him. "It wouldn't be so bad to have a baby," she replied, twirling a curl of her hair in-between her fingers. Logan chuckled. He could see himself changing diapers, late night feedings and waking up in the middle of the night for a colicky baby. "Yea wouldn't be too bad, but we got lots of time." He said with a smile.

**Chapter 16**

Bobby arrived at Niagara Park well after midnight. The sky was dark as clouds coverage was at an all high. He managed to avoid the traffic areas and stick to side roads. Nobody followed him, so he was safe. He met up with Jean who was helping Hank in the medical facility. "Hey Hank, how's it going?" He said shaking his hand, not in the least concerned at Hank's appearance. "Everybody else make it hear ok?" He asked, especially Rogue. Years after the trip to Boston and that one kiss, he still felt for her although she had clearly moved on. Jean nodded and pulled up a chair for him. He sat down, very much exhausted from driving all night. Hank pulled off his glasses and yawned. "I think I might be able to process a very basic antidote from a sample from an infected individual." He said cleaning his glasses with a Kleenex. Jean looked up from one of the charts. "There's an antidote?" She asked, curious getting the better of her. Hank shook his head. "No, not now there isn't. I can try to build one from the partial DNA strands. However, experimentation at this level demands time and extreme concentration."

Jean flipped the pen in her hand and glanced at Bobby. "Well let's get started." She said standing up. Hanks led her to the freezer where he had stored the infection sample. "Individual named Stewart Dobson or Wilde. He had the ability to control create extreme air forms, similar to what your teammate Storm." His voice had a sense of loss, as he understood how Jean felt. It was a simple blood sample clearly labeled. Jean took it and extracted a small portion with her syringe. Under the microscope the virus was immobilized, but had definitely dominated the mutant's cell membranes. It was the worst infection she had ever seen. "Oh my God…I'm surprised these people managed to drag themselves here. A virus like this should have killed them within minutes." She said, her eyes still focused on the sample. Hank sighed. "Here lies our dilemma Jean. Mr. Dobson didn't make it to this sanctuary. He died outside Calgary several weeks ago when I had my practice there. Not only was he my associate, he was a close friend." He said, drawing his eyes away. Jean touched his arm gently and smiled sadly. "It seems as if for some mutants it takes days to die, but for others it is almost instantaneous." He was extremely flabbergasted and confused. Bobby lifted his head. "Storm's death was instantaneous," He said. "I think when she picked up one of the children; her skin came into contact with his. She died on the front lawn, beside them all." His chin quivered slightly. He excused himself and went into the hall. Jean took in all the new information. Was there some link to this? She put the sample in a warmer and reactivated the virus. "Maybe if we reanimate it, more answers will be provided." She suggested. "I need to go and check on my son, Ms. Grey will you please excuse me? Little Jules has horrific nightmares and if he wakes while I am gone, there will be much hell to pay." He smiled softly and went out the back door. Jean lifted the vile and examined it in the light. The solution was almost blue in color and sustained a heavy haze. For such an individual, she held an enormous amount of power in the tips of her fingers.

Hank walked across the grass and headed for his cabin where Jules would be, hopefully still sleeping where he had left him. Calgary had been their home until a several weeks ago when the virus made its appearance. Hank's wife, Marilyn had succumbed to cancer many years before when Jules was 2 years old and he had not left Calgary since her death. When the virus came, they had no choice but leave and set up elsewhere. Jules was now 8 years old, and a thriving trouble maker. Not only was he intelligent like his father, but extremely blue as well. His mother was pure human, which people find extremely confusing. The cabin was completely quite. Jules was not up. Hank opened the door to his room and checked in on the sleeping boy. Toys ran amuck on the floor and he tiptoed across the carpet, avoiding stepping on a jack or tiny marble. He kissed the boy's forehead gently and brushed a lock of hair out of his face. An alarm sounded in the distance. The alarm signifying danger; immediate disaster. Hank quickly turned and shook Jules awake. "Jules, wake up son. Come on, quickly now….go to the containment centre like we practiced." He said hurriedly, snatching the boy's pre-packed backpack. Jules moved quickly, even faster than Hank expected at this time of the night. Hank moved fast as well. Logan met him outside with a stunned Rogue at his side, holding fast to his hand. The red light flashed on top of the medical facility. "What the hell is that?" Logan asked, his head turning to the direction of mutants moving about. "It is a security device, activated biologically at a source of the Vernum26 virus and any non-registered civilians." Logan looked extremely confused. "You mean outsiders?" He growled, his claws unsheathed. Hank nodded and ordered them to run. "Get as many people into the safe house!" He said making a run for the building. Jean was inside and she was in immediate danger, not just from the virus. Black figures shifted around and the shooting began. Canisters sprayed gas in one building, the gas smoking out the windows. Logan sniffed around and growled fiercely, Marie tightening her fists ready for action. He sensed fear from every mutant who crossed his path. They carried bundles and packages, heading for the containment centre which Hank had shown them earlier. Others lay where they fell. "Logan, maybe we should head there too." Marie said, nervously glancing around. He nodded and grasped her hand tighter. "Come on," He huffed, practically dragging her into the centre. "There he is!" A soldier called motioning with his arm in Logan's direction. "Lookin' for me bub?" Logan snarled, claws ready at his side, taunting the forth coming men. One man ran at him and Logan slashed his claws into the soldier's chest, instantly stabbing another soldier who had his arm ready to throw a canister. Marie ducked a punch and threw a fast one into the face of an intruder, grimacing at the sickening crunch of his nose breaking. Once inside the safe house, Logan looked down the halls. He helped the others shut the doors tight behind them. Mutants sat around in the hallways, some crying and children wide eyed with fear. Scott was no where to be found. Logan pulled Rogue close and pulled her into a corner. "We'll be fine baby, don't worry. Scott's probably out there showin' off." He said, trying to make light of the situation. Could Jean or Scott be in any danger? He kissed the top of her forehead and hugged her tighter. Moments later, Hank rushed into the containment centre gasping for air. He moved people aside carefully and quickly found Logan and Marie. "Jean is still inside that building but I can't get anywhere near there…" He said gravely, showing gashes on his shoulder from a soldier's knife. Marie's eyes widened and she felt Logan tense up. "Are you sure?" He asked, trying to remain calm. Hank waved his hand gently. "We have to keep the others calm. Yes, I was there with her myself earlier and I left for the briefest of moments. A vile must have smashed on the counter…the alarm detected the virus in the atmosphere. There are simply too many intruders around. I cannot find your friend Scott either." He said quietly, eyeing the rest of the crowd. Marie shuddered and buried her head into Logan's chest. "Hank, you need to find both of them." She said finally turning to face him. Logan pulled Marie in front of him and looked deep into her eyes. "Marie, honey I'm going to be back in a minute ok?" He said. Marie immediately shook her head. "No don't you dare leave! Not now!" She said her voice rising. 'em, Marie. Stay here with the others. Don't worry I'll be back!" With a quick kiss, he rushed out of the building. "Logan! No!" She yelled her eyes frantic to have a glimpse of him. She tried to rush after him, but Hank held her back. "No! Let go of me!" She screamed, scratching and pulling. "Marie! You cannot go in that building Logan! The virus!" Hank shouted, but he went unheard. Although she tried hard to untangle herself from Hank's grasp, he held firmly not quite understanding Logan's need for being a hero. In a moment he was gone. Marie continued to scream after him, drawing the attention of other mutants around her. Shots continued to ring outside the building, the screams of mutants dying out in the wind.

XxX

Prison Song – System of a Down

Scott walked down the halls. There wasn't anyone around and the only noise came from his footsteps along the corridor. He had killed several figures in black outside with a few short blasts from his visor. The lights flickered slightly and he glanced upwards. Hand on his visor, he walked slowly. Jean was in the medical building, he knew that much. Since the alarm went off he searched for her. He hoped he wouldn't come across what he feared. The door to the research lab stood before him, the lights flickering inside the room. Hesitantly he pushed the door open with his hand and peeked around the corner. The figure on the ground made him cry out. "Jean!" He hollered and rushed as fast as he could to her side. She lay where she had simply collapsed. The metal bookshelf carrying text and solutions had fallen over with her, and crashed into one of the fuse boxes and sending sparks everywhere. The lights around the heaters had exploded under the pressure and the smaller ones still flickered. Now and then a few sparks flashed out of the box. Scott lifted Jean's head and held her chin in his hand. "Jean, baby wake up!" He called out, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He desperately wanted to take off his visor and gaze into her eyes; just once, but controlled the urge. She didn't move. Her limp body was twisted in an awkward position. He noticed the smashed vile on the counter and tried to lift her body away. He gritted his teeth through the pain and managed to drag her to the door, before collapsing himself. More sparks flew about and some caught on one of the solutions. There was an instantaneous explosion and Scott covered his face from the heat. Not only were the solutions extremely flammable, but highly toxic when transformed into fumes. Brown haze filled the air and he struggled to breathe. With his mouth covered with one hand, he tried to drag Jean with the other. The wound in his leg tore open, bleeding heavily and he buckled under the strain. Utterly defeated and exhausted, he considered giving up. The flames reached the ceiling and set off the fire alarms. _Everything in here is going to catch fire, _Scott thought wildly, coughing and hacking amongst the smoke and toxic fumes. _SMASH! _Logan broke his hand through the window, slicing his arm in several places, the blood oozing on the window pane. "Cyclops! Get your ass over here!" He yelled.

"Logan! Get the hell outta here!" Scott yelled back, a flame erupting a few feet from where he fell. Logan growled loudly and smashed the rest of the window and climbed in. He grabbed Scott by the collar and tossed him effortlessly through the broken window and out onto the cool, damp grass. He breathed in the fresh air and cleared his lungs. Logan jumped out several seconds later with Jean's body in his arms. In slow motion, from Scott's point of view, the room erupted behind him in a brilliant light show. It almost blinded him. Logan landed roughly on the ground with a thud and slammed Scott into the ground before the glass shattered everywhere. Jean lay crushed underneath Logan and Scott, protected from the blades. Smoke billowed in the air. Scott lifted his head, after what seemed like hours later. Logan lay unmoving on the ground and crashing could be heard in the building. He could hear a woman screaming; a familiar woman. It was Marie. She was running over screaming Logan's name, tears running down her face. A figure leaped from behind her and covered her mouth with his hand, a knife poised ready to stab. She stomped on his foot and once he staggered, she elbowed him roughly in the throat. He was brought to his knees instantly. She picked the knife from his limp hand and swiftly drove it into the area where the shoulder meets the neck. Turning, she scrambled over to Logan, covered in blood and scratches. Once she reached him, she covered her face and sobbed. Scott pulled himself up onto his elbows and viewed the damage. He tried to pull Jean away and managed to grasp her skin. It was still somewhat warm, but he felt no pulse. Tears that had been held back started to flow. "Oh God no, not Jean," He said to himself, reaching for her face. Marie tugged at Logan's arms and pulled him onto his back, resting his head in her lap. She didn't seem to notice the tears falling on his cheeks, running down the side of his face. She cried and called his name. Hank rushed over and helped Scott to his feet and carried Jean, Scott limping behind him as fast as he could. Other mutants helped Marie lift Logan and carry him to the containment centre. Once inside, Hank ordered that Logan be placed in one room and Jean in the other, for further observation. Marie was instantly at Logan's side, but he had not yet gained consciousness. "Hank, get over here quick!" Marie called urgently, her face full of fright. "He's not healing! Why isn't he healing!" She asked desperately. Hank took his pulse, blood pressure and checked all vitals. "He should be healing. He hasn't been infected with the virus…he didn't touch Jean's skin did he?" Marie froze. She didn't know. Scott didn't even know, he was face down when the medical lab exploded and he didn't see anything. Suddenly Logan stirred and coughed roughly. Immediately his hand reached for his forehead and rubbed his eyes. "Marie?" He asked his voice husky and coarse. She kissed him, holding his head in her hands. She breathed in his scent and enveloped him in her embrace. "God I thought I lost you…" Marie said, breathless and sniffing. He grunted and pulled himself up. His fingers ran across the scratches on her arm and he looked to her for an explaination. "It's nothing…a guy got in my way." She said satisfied.

"What about Scooter and Jean?" He asked, his eyes adjusting to the light. The clothes he wore smelled smoky and almost burnt. He smelled blood, but not his. Hank pointed to the next room.

"Jean's condition is seriously critical; I am shocked she survived at all. I expected her to die in that blaze, not to mention the virus exposure." Scott sat with Jean, gently cupping her hand in his own and praying.

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He Maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me…**" **he said, his voice shaking. Logan rested a hand on Scott's shoulders. "I'm sorry Scott." He said quietly and turned away. "Thank you Logan…for helpin' us." Logan nodded and walked out the doorway.

**Chapter 17**

Hank sat down with Scott, Logan and Marie. "I've thoroughly examined Ms. Grey; a coma is a very serious matter. I've continued to have her remain on life support until there is improvement in her condition or unless Mr. Summers, her husband would have her removed." They sat around in Hank's cabin, with young Jules playing outside with the other children. "I am still trying to figure out how she managed to avoid getting sprayed." Scott looked up. "Her telepathic abilities. She must have sensed what was about to happen and stopped the drops from hitting her." He concluded his face unmoving. Hank's eyebrows rose. "Good point. The soldiers apparently had tracked your Blackbird, eventually leading them to us. Here is what I do not understand," He started, capturing Scott's attention immediately. "I examined the remains of the lab and discovered a portion of the sample Jean was working with. The Vernum26 sample, from an individual, has seemed to activate hibernation." Logan was not impressed at the invasion and was thoroughly disappointed at the community security.

"Well that's good isn't it?" Marie asked with her brow furrowed.

Hank cleared his throat. "It doesn't make sense to me. It was not just the sample she was working with. The freezer remained intact and the samples located in there were also activated into hibernation."

Silence filled the cabin and all that could be heard was the distant yelling from the children outside. Logan reached over his lap and held Marie's hand. He had not had much sleep over the past couple nights over the nightmares. He dreamed that it was Marie in the building, surrounded by fire but he never told her this. Many mutants, more than three quarters of the population located in the community died that night as they did not make it to the safe house. He dreamed that Marie had been one of those mutants locked outdoors or sprayed with gas.

"Jean must have concentrated so hard, she practically killed the virus." Scott said, questioning his own thoughts. "Could this happen?" He asked Hank.

"Quite possibly, actually. If she had been training her power to its full potential, she could become as powerful as Charles was in Cerebro."

Scott stood up and faced the window. "Will her condition improve at all Hank?" He asked attentively.

"Her chances improve daily Mr. Summers that is if she remains here under supervised medical observation."

Logan knew that if their location was known, they needed to move before others were sent to finish the job. The bodies of the dead soldiers were piled in mass grave dug by a few mutants. They couldn't stay here in this community, however practical it sounded. "Look whoever those soldiers were, there will be more of them Hank." Logan said leaning forward. "You need to take the rest of your group and get outta here."

Hank smiled curtly at Logan. 'I cannot simply move around 30 individuals within a fortnight Logan. Many of these individuals are children who have lost their caregivers, can't you understand?"

Both men were weary and tired of playing games with each other. Hank's arm was still incredibly sore from the rifle shot and Logan's mind reeled over that night. Seeing Marie out of the corner of his eye bringing down a man bigger than her; it was primal. The piece of him that remained in her mind still controlled her instincts and physical aggression. "I agree with you Logan," Hank said quietly. "It is no longer safe here for mutants. Others will come back soon."

Marie shook her head. "Then let's take the Blackbird and go!" she said, trying to persuade Logan. A piece of him wanted to pack up and run but he was needed by Hank. "What can we do to help?" He asked.

Marie lifted a sleeping child into her arms, his head resting on her shoulder. "C'mere you." She said softly brushing his hair out of his face. He slept blissfully, unconcerned about the future. His mother had been killed by a stray bullet while trying to bring him into the safe house. This young child had watched his mother die but didn't understand. Logan was in the rubble of the collapsed building, nailing one of the last pieces of the foundation. A few other individuals passed him the beams and he hammered them into place. The frame for the new building was up within a matter of days, and he was tired. Splinters sweat and a few gashes later he had accomplished something huge. Marie sauntered over to the site with the child in her arms and admired Logan's work. "Lookin' good sugah." She said with a smile, the sun beaming on her face. He grinned and wiped away the beads of sweat. "You're not so bad yourself baby." He said, grasping her waist and pulling her to him. The child in Marie's arms shifted while Logan patted his head. "You almost done here?" She asked him. He nodded and fiddled with his hammer. "Did you check on Jean?" He asked her. Marie nodded and sighed. "Nothing's changed Logan. Scott won't leave her side for a minute."

"I didn't expect so." He replied

Marie kissed him on the cheek. "I'd better get this guy into the cabin," She said, her arm aching under the weight. "I'll see you later alright?"

Logan smiled. "Sure darlin'." He watched her walk away, that sexy sway in her step that made him whistle under his breath.

Scott listened to the beeping of the machinery. It was only a week or so ago that Marie was in the same position as his Jean. He lifted her hand and fingered the diamond wedding band. The machine pumped oxygen into her lungs, creating a hissing noise. Scott closed his eyes and rested his head on her stomach.

_ Scott _ Jean said in his head, her voice quiet.

His head shot up immediately and caressed her face, her eyes still closed. She was communicating with him through his mind.

_ I'm here Jeanie, I'm here baby _ He reassured her, smiling

The machine beeped as her brain waves jumped wildly. Hank stepped in and flicked a couple buttons. "Is she responding?" He asked and felt her pulse.

Scott nodded. "She's talking in my head." Hank smiled. "Continue to talk with her Mr. Summers…find out as much information as you can."

_ Jean what happened in that medical lab? _ He asked, concentrating hard to make progress. He waited for her response.

_ Scott I touched one of the soldiers and I learned everything about the virus _ She started, her hand twitching in Scott's.

_ The virus, it was created by Stryker. Scott the Vice-President gave him the funding necessary for the completion _  
Scott thought back to that evening in the Oval office where the group stood, warning the president of Stryker's actions and the future for mutants. Somehow, Stryker managed to survive and manipulate the government officials to his beck and call once again.

_ Stryker is alive? _ He asked her, his voice alarmed.

Hank administered some pain medication into Jean's IV and rechecked her chart.

_ He survived at Alkali Lake Scott, he somehow survived. The virus he designed is backfiring on him _ She said. Scott paid closer attention.

_ How Jean? _ He asked, beginning to get worried.

_ Scott the virus is mutating. It's no longer killing just mutants, but everyone else as well. I tried so hard to kill whatever was around us, but it was so hard I… _

Scott rubbed her hand softly and brushed a finger along his face. _ Jean you did manage to kill it…you sent all the samples into hibernation _

Jean's eyes fluttered open and she breathed deeply, Scott cupping her face. Hank smiled as her gaze turned to him. "Ms. Grey welcome back." He said, handing her a glass of water. She pulled herself up and took a grateful sip. Her mouth was so dry and chapped. "Did I really do it?" She asked slowly. Scott nodded, taking the cup from her shaking hands. "Scott...its changed again…the virus is killing humans as well as mutants…we need to stop it." Her voice was frail and hushed. Hank's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure Ms. Grey? Has it already mutated?" Scott turned to face him.

"What do you mean already? You predicted this would happen?" He said incredulously. Hank pulled up a chair. "Mr. Summers please understand," He started but Scott raised a hand. "Understand? Enough of this bullshit!"

Jean touched his hand gently. Let him explain Scott, please She encouraged him. He simply scowled as Hank continued. "As humans matured into us; mutants, so will anything created in this world. To expect species of mammal or pathogenic infections to not evolve over time is clearly ignorance. However time is the factor. It took millions of years for Homo sapiens to advance into mutants; this virus is leaping extraordinary boundaries." He said with great concern. "This virus is taking mere days to transform its structure." Jean agreed. There was much to be done now this new information had come forth. "You said Stryker was leading the operation? Where can we find him?" Scott asked, ready to seek out the source and bring him down. He knew Logan wouldn't mind brining Stryker down a peg or two. Jean closed her eyes and focused her mind on what she had learned from the soldier.

_He breathed slowly, his heart beat beating loudly in his ears. He pulled his goggles down over his eyes and switched his gun from stun to shoot live rounds. The halls of the community medical building were stark and plain, the lights straining the fuse box. The doors to the research lab were just within reach when suddenly they were thrust open. A woman with stylish red hair stood there somewhat terrified, yet almost expecting him. It seemed like it took him an eternity to raise his gun, but it was instantaneously warped out of this hands. With his means of protection destroyed, he ran at her; a knife poised. She grabbed his hand before he could stab and twisted his arm around so he drove the knife into his stomach. The pain was unbearable and he saw white sparks dance in front of him. He collapsed on the cool floor and felt the blood drain from his stomach and abdomen. Jean knelt on the floor with him and placed her hands on his temple. A blinding flash appeared and his head jolted forward. _

"_I want you to find them, do you hear me!" The man ordered. He was walking down the line of men, staring and yelling at each individual dressed in black. "Under my orders, you will find them and kill each and every one of those bloody freaks!" He spat the words of hatred. The man was Stryker. He was suited in his own black uniform, equipped with bullet-proof vest. "Especially Wolverine. You will have no trouble identifying him will you gentlemen?" he sneered, glancing along the line. ''No sir!" they all replied forcefully. They had been brainwashed into believing mutants were the real enemy. "Death to mutants!" Someone yelled from the back. Stryker stopped walking and smiled to himself smugly. "Death to mutants! Death to mutants!" The men began to chant, louder and louder. Stryker stood back and admired his creation. _

Jean gasped and pulled a hand to her mouth. "He's in an underground layer…only a few hours away from here!" She said. Scott tightened his fist. "He knows where we are…we led him right to you." He said looking at Hank.

**End of Part One**

**Chapter 18**

**The next day**

**11:30 am**

**Logan closed his eyes from the bright sun. Marie lay curled up in his arms, wearing only her top and a pair of his boxer shorts. She breathed slowly and steadily, her eyelids flickering lost in the dream world. He smiled and kissed her forehead, careful not to wake her. _I want her to still dream while she can,_ he thought reminiscing over the past couple events. Jean had woken up from her coma but only to come back with news far greater than he expected. The virus evolved, similarly like how humans changed into mutants and it was killing both species. It was as if the world was going to collide on them. Stryker was still alive. The beast inside him raged, and battled to be freed to kill that monster. Logan thought he had died that day at Alkali Lake under the water, but apparently he was still alive and kicking; thrashing the good fight. The very thought of any harm coming to his Marie made his blood boil and he marched outdoors immediately where he could cause some damage. The trees were no match for his claws and he hacked them into splinters of wood, not even enough to start a fire. He snarled and raged the animal inside him, allowing for a brief moment to loose himself with the Wolverine. The only person he found to bring him out of this persona was Marie. Luckily she had been in the room with Logan when Jean announced the news of the virus and Stryker's involvement. She gave him a few moments to cool off before heading off into the woods to find him. **

**"Logan?" Marie called hesitantly. "Logan, it's me sugah." Her head turned at the sudden snap behind her where he stood; hair devilish, angry scowl and covered with sweat and blood. Marie closed her eyes. This wasn't the man she knew, and she was coming to terms with that. Although she loved Logan the man, she would have to love the Wolverine that came with him. "I'm not an animal," He said roughly, reading her face, for a brief moment his eyes flashing. Her eyes softened at the sound of his voice and the familiar smell as he walked towards her. His claws retracted back into his knuckles and lifted his fingers to brush her collar bone slightly. "I'm not," He said quietly, the wounds from his claws and the trees healing. Marie nodded and breathed deeply, she wiped a spot of blood off his forehead. She stood with him surrounded by shredded life. "Listen Logan," She started, "Underneath this tough and handsome exterior of yours, you're as gentle as a kitten... I know you're not an animal. You hurt just like the rest of us." She smiled, and brushing a hand through his hair to straighten it up some. He grinned and lifted her up into his arms, something he had not done in years. "A kitten huh? Well do I purr?" He asked amused. She laughed and nodded. "Sometimes you actually do! When you're sleeping and I touch your face." She said, caressing his side burns. He lowered her slowly to the ground only so the tips of her feet touched. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her tenderly, relishing in the rays of the sun and her warmth. "It's goin' to be alright." She whispered once the kiss broke apart and she held him tight. Her words scared him, but he would never let her know that. He needed to be strong for her and for the rest of the team. **

**Hank passed the geographical map to Scott who examined it closely behind his visor. His leg wound was healing nicely and he managed to go from day to day with minimal pain. "If the base is in this general area," He said pointing to a group of small mountains on the map, "It's a four day hike." He estimated. Jean, disappointing Scott for getting out of bed, handed each man a cup of coffee she had brewed. "I have to go." She said. Scott shook his head. "No way, you're still weak. I'm not taking that risk." Jean looked at him, her eyes commanding and not taking any bullshit. "I know where the base is, and you don't period. I'm going."**

**Marie and Logan walked in, clutching each other's hand. "We're going too." Marie said stepping forward and touching Scott's arm. Logan grumbled softly to himself. He did not think it was a good idea for Marie to join them, especially since the threat had just gotten worse. "When do we leave?" She asked, taking off her coat and exposing her X-Man black leather uniform. **

**Snow lay in bundles everywhere, with small deposits of fresh grass and mud poking through. One could never tell what season it was in Alberta, because in the mountains snow was constantly present. The four individuals crunched at a steady pace throughout the snow, avoiding the larger drifts. Scott had fell in through one when they first started out, and he now shivered in his wet uniform. "Goddamn snow." He muttered to himself. **

**Logan sniffed around, glancing in-between the trees for any sign of life. He would find it before anyone else would. It seemed like hours that they trudged through the snow, stopping for only water and a nourishing energy bar. Food was scarce at the community since the fire and the invasion. Logan insisted that they not build a fire for the next couple nights, as it would attract any unwanted attention. It was not that they were not capable of fending off an attack, but it was when the attack would come they did not know. Jean agreed with this idea and all of them shut themselves up inside their two tents without any commotion. Logan sat by the flaps of the tent and stood watch over the camp while Marie slept. She had awoken in the night and offered to watch while he slept for a couple hours, but he refused. "Nah you go on back to bed sweetie, I'm just fine here."**

**The next morning**

Outside, the tents had collected much snow and frost throughout the night. The next day, while coming out of the tent, Logan had much dunked on his head and down his uniform. Marie giggled and helped him brush as much off as he could, however he was most uncomfortable the rest of the hike. Scott had estimated it would take the team about four days to reach the base, but Jean told them that the underground lair was actually not far off…several miles away. Logan sniffed his surroundings, wanting to catch the enemy by surprise.

"Scott, there's several individuals near by." Jean said almost mechanically, her eyes closed and focused. Logan growled in his throat and listened carefully. A few distant snapping of branches could be heard. He stopped and stood still, gazing around in front of him. "Rogue, on your left." He said quietly and calmly. Marie turned suddenly with a roundhouse and hit a soldier squarely in the throat with her foot. He went down and swiped at her knees with his gun. She was brought down but immediately was on her feet, tossing her hair out of her eyes and glowering at the individual. Logan watched for a brief moment as she handled her charge and then focused on his own. He heard the sniper before he saw him and felt the bullet rocket into his side. Blood dripped onto the snow and he simply smiled to himself. This was going to be fun. More bullets entered his side and lungs, and Logan was brought down to the ground. Red drained out onto the snow. Jean concentrated and lifted another soldier off the ground and sent him crashing into a tree, while Scott blasted several guns into a smoldering goop. Logan lay still on the snow waiting for his opponent to come up. It was perfect timing as he launched himself in the air and came down slashing at the man's torso. Marie skidded along the ground as her man tossed her backwards, flipping her over by twisting her arm. Jean ran over and helped her up, but she was instantly knocked down by the rifle butt of a soldier's gun. "Jean!" Scott called to her, continuously blasting. Jean shook her head and focused through the dizziness. Marie stopped the man from hitting her again with a sharp kick in the groin. Blood was spattered along all the trees where Logan was fighting. The men kept running at him, yet he never failed at bringing them down. When the last soldier was on his knees, spitting blood from his lungs Jean walked over and examined him. "Nice Logan…right through the lungs." She said coolly, her eyes tired. Logan growled and picked the man off the ground. "We're not making their last moments painless," She accused to herself, walking away. "Where can we find my old buddy Stryker?" He snarled, gripping the man tighter. The soldier gasped and pointed over the small crest. "He's…he's inside the base. Fuck….Level 2." The man cried out in pain and then choked. His eyes rolled back and his torso went limp. Logan tossed him aside along with the rest. Scott managed to clear quite a few trees with his optic blasts while Marie practiced her martial arts.

"You alright?" Logan asked her as they walked briskly over the crest, holding her arm. She grimaced and bore the pain of a possible sprained arm. "Yeah sugah, I'm fine." Her voice sounded determined. Jean focused her powers when they crossed the top. Immediately several shots rang out and the alarm was set off at the sight of Logan. The bullets dropped 2 feet before they would have hit the group; all Jean's doing. She continued to gather the bullets and small grenades with her mind and hold them at a stand still. Logan used this advantage to run forward, claws extended and rip apart anyone that came in his way. SLASH Bodies fell around him. Marie followed closely, fending off attacks with a knife she grabbed out of a fallen soldier's hand. Scott provided some protection as they advanced inside the building. "Jean, get out of the way!" He yelled as he brought several lines of trees crashing down on several men, killing them instantly.

Logan stopped to catch his breath. Marie jumped inside the building and hid from the oncoming bullets. Wolverine had taken a few more in the side and the right leg, but the soon popped out and healed quickly. Shots continued to ring out, and Marie began to worry about Jean and Scott. She hadn't seen them while kicking ass on the field, and they weren't in the building yet. "Marie, duck down!" Logan ordered, pushing her arm away from the opening of the door. More bullets hounded them, clinging off the metal and sending several sparks along the sides. She did as she was told, and her eyes filled with fear. This may be it; she may very well die like this. She looked at Logan, crouched low on the other side waiting for the enemy to stop shooting and walk in the doorway. He had his claws at the ready, glistening in the light. Marie could hear faint shots of Scott blasting and Jean screaming. She closed her eyes and held her knees to her chest tight, wishing this would all end. They'd made it farther than anyone else, but deep inside her heart, she was bitterly tired of chasing the enemy. Opening her eyes to the turmoil, she glanced over at Logan. Her eyes were filled with fright, terror and sadness. He could smell the panic surrounding her. "Wolvie, is it really worth it?" She yelled across the noise, reaching up to her forehead. Her fingers came across a cut that was bleeding. Logan smirked and tossed her a look of understanding. "Baby it will be in the end."

He slashed, and clawed his way through the group, taking a few bullets in the end. Marie screamed when the group surrounded them and tried to fight her way through, but they held her down with extreme force. With a swift blow to the head, she was rendered unconscious. The last thing she saw before the blackness hit her was Logan being shocked with a stun gun into submission. She tried to call out to him and reach for him, but everything was hazy. Marie felt blood drip from her forehead onto her cheek and she laid her head on the cool cement below her.

**Chapter 19**

Stryker leaned forward with a cloth and wiped away the dried blood from Marie's cheek. "Rogue isn't it?" He asked her, touching her face with a gloved finger. She heard her name and she moved slightly. The darkness faded and she was able to open her eyes, painfully. Her leg was cramped at an awkward angle and her arm was clearly bruised. She bit her lip as the pain ripped through her body as she shifted her position. Stryker stood back and admired his prize. "Well well, it seems that four unfortunate rabbits have run down the wrong burrow." He smirked and adjusted his glasses. Marie sat in a damp tunnel, chained by her feet and arms to the wall. Logan was not in sight and neither were Jean or Scott. "What have you done with them?" She spat at him, noticing her dry and chapped mouth. It felt like days since she'd had her last drink. "You make extremely lousy teammates," He laughed cruelly. "Can't seem to stay together can you?"

Marie's head ached from the hit she received. A soldier stood at the entrance of the tunnel, armed and ready. "You fucking bastard…" She muttered, examining her chains for the first time. He laughed again and placed his hands behind his back. "Yes well I've heard that one before. Please, safe the insults. We have much more important things to discuss." He said, narrowing his eyes.

Her heart filled with fear. "What do you want with me?" she asked, a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

Stryker motioned for the soldier to return to the post area…leaving him alone with her. "From the first moment I saw you Rogue I knew you'd be the most valuable part of my experimentation." He started.

Marie snarled and tried to kick at him, but he jumped out of the way. "Come now, girl. You bring punishments on yourself." He said taking a remote from his pocket. He pressed a button and Marie felt the great shock run throughout her body, cutting off her air. When the shock ended she gasped and her body twitched, buzzing with energy. "Wha..what the fuck is that?" She managed to gasp, looking up. Stryker smiled. "My dear, did you really think I would be unprepared for you all?" He showed her the remote. "Shock collar; similar to the ones used to control monkeys and apes." He smirked once again and shoved the remote back into his pocket. "Now will you co-operate with me Rogue. Or shall I call you Ms. Darkholme?" The tone in his voice meant business. Marie took a sharp intake of breath. How did he know her real name? "I'd rather die then help you." She hissed, her eyes flashing. Logan's influence still stuck with her all these years and never failed to reemerge under potential angry situations. Stryker sighed and turned to walk away. "Ah Rogue…never learn will you? Be careful of what you wish more my dear girl." Marie closed her eyes as electricity ran throughout her body, twisting uncontrollably. She shrieked as the pain grew unbearable and tears ran freely down her cheeks. Her screams echoed throughout the tunnel and Stryker walked briskly towards the exit. The first step had been set and now he had others to work on.

"I didn't know Xavier was taking in animals."

The voice was familiar and Logan snarled at the very sound. His eyes snapped open and he checked out his surroundings. He was firmly secured to a gurney, metal clasps at feet and hands. "You're claws are disabled Wolverine." Stryker said flipping on the overhead light. Logan's eyes narrowed under the intense glow and he saw nothing but stars for a moment. "Stryker I failed to kill you once, but I won't fail again." He growled. Stryker laughed and walked around to Logan's side. "Ah Wolverine, you never cease to impress me. Still going strong are we? Rogue's quite a catch now isn't she?" He taunted a smile on his lips. Logan's eyes widened and he roared, desperately trying to release himself from the restraints. "My have I touched a nerve?" He said sarcastically. Logan's eyes flamed with anger and rage. "If you touch her…so help me!" He snarled.

Stryker held out his remote and pushed a button. Logan could suddenly hear a woman screaming. He immediately recognized who it was and strained even more against the odds. "Marie!" He yelled, fists clenched tightly they turned white. "Let her go! You have me, you don't need her!" He snarled at Stryker who stood admiring his work. "Oh on the contrary Wolverine. She has much value to me. And how luckier does it get, you get to watch the entire thing." He smiled darkly and flicked another button. The TV in the corner flashed on and the monitor focused on Marie, chained to the wall screaming and writhing in pain. Logan roared and strained. He felt the metal under his wrists give slightly and manipulate under the stress. "Yes Wolverine. She'll get a healthy dose of the Vernum26 soon as my men have a little fun with her. I understand her mutant powers are totally disabled…rendering her touchable. Oh how my men would love to take…advantage of her situation."

Logan continued to strain and felt one wrist snap free. Stryker's smile vanished and he backed up slowly. Wolverine unsheathed his claws once his wrist was free and instantly snapped the rest of his restraints. Stryker tried to press the alarm button but Logan was already off the table and had extended a claw through Stryker's shoulder and stapled him to the wall. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this." He growled loudly, a smirk of his own. Stryker, although in an enormous amount of pain had managed to grab the remote. Marie's screams still echoed throughout the lab and Logan's mouth twitched in anticipation. "Logan I wouldn't do anything irrational. With one press of this button I can send enough Vernum26 gas in the tunnel that would wipe out a small portion of New York." He threatened. Logan sneered and within nanoseconds had raised his claws to slash the remote into pieces, before Stryker had time to react. "Time for a little payback for my girl and I." Logan said, grinning.

Marie shivered under the dampness. The shock seemed to last and never end, her body still twitching from the bolts of electricity. She had tried to take off the collar but her chains would not allow her hands to reach up that far. Tears ran down her face and she made no attempt to stop crying. She feared Logan was dead. Although he was bloody hard to catch, he was not immortal in the end. Everything she had earned was taken from her and she might have lost the love of her life. "Oh God Logan…" She whispered the pain too intense. If she was to die, she wanted it do come fast. Suddenly from the end of the tunnel she heard the guard moan and hit the floor. The well-known sound of Logan's claws pulling in never made her so happy. "Logan!" She shrieked, jiggling her chains widely.

He ran down the end of the tunnel and covered her head while he slashed the chains. Sparks flew everywhere and he snarled as it took more than one slash to cut through the tough metal. "Oh my God are you alright?" She cried, holding him tightly and kissing him feverishly. He held her tight and pressed his lips against hers tightly, a passionate embrace. "I'd thought I was goin' to loose you." HE said a tear dropping onto her uniform. She cried and cuddled in his arms, thinking she'd almost been lost from him forever. "Come on, we need to get the fuck outta here darlin'." He said roughly, helping her up and walking with her. She leaned on him for support as the pain in her leg ceased to stop.

"Where are Jean and Scott?" She asked him, as they passed the guard's lifeless body. Marie stepped carefully to avoid the puddle of blood. It was fresh in the air and she knew Logan went several soldiers to get to her. "I don't know." He said honestly. He had been stunned by so many guys at once; he didn't see what happened to them. He hoped they were still alive. Carefully and slowly, they passed through the long hallways, searching room from room for them without any luck. When they passed the medical lab, Marie's scream was cut short by Logan's hand. "Shh baby!" He whispered, covering her eyes and leading her away. She'd have nightmares from what she saw in their. Stryker lay on the gurney, totally ripped apart yet struggling to breathe. It was like an autopsy gone horribly wrong and the blood was everywhere.

"Logan did you do that to him?" She choked, for once in her life fearing the beast within him. He stopped suddenly and turned to face her. "Baby…I did what I could to get back to you." He kissed her quickly and continued to pull her along. Jean and Scott were not in any of the rooms so Marie and Logan headed outside.

The bright sunlight hit them both hard and the fresh air made their lungs ache. Marie coughed. The air in the tunnel was extremely unfiltered and she breathed in much dust and particles. Logan led her over the crest; the bodies in the field had been removed earlier but the smell of death still spanking new.

"Logan I don't think I can keep up with you..." Marie said quietly, she limped behind and the pain was extraordinary. Logan grunted as he picked her up and started to carry her over the snow. Marie looked behind him as the base faded from view, and noticed how he was trailing blood behind him. It then hit her…it wasn't his blood. It was clearly hers. Her leg had been hit with a bullet when she went down and Stryker had not had her treated. That was the reason for the pain. She closed her eyes and allowed the darkness to overcome her body and mind once again.

**Chapter 20**

The sound of silence never sounded so good. The quietness of the cabin, the warming sensation of the hot water running down her body and the comforting bed she lay in eased her mind. Logan had carried her back to Hank's cabin, collapsing at his doorstep. Marie had been treated and now rested in a bed, Logan beside her. After a few days of rest, Logan was up and rearing for more action. He informed Hank of everything and sent out an emergency distress call to the President, with a few cursings from Logan. That evening, several fighter jets were sent in and explosions rang out. The base was destroyed. It was only after the fires had died out that men were sent in to examine and destroy any remaining samples of the Vernum26 virus. The President had all infected areas of the States quarantined and many individuals, both mutant and human died in the process. The main source of the virus had been annihilated and no more samples were being sent out into the world. Stryker had sent out only a few minor samples and was feeding the States with more on a weekly basis, encouraging its growth and destruction. The only thing left was to wait out the rest of the virus. Eventually it would be singled out and destroyed, but not without taking thousands of lives with it. Jean and Scott's bodies were never found in the rubble, but the explosion pretty much turned everything into dust so it was very hard to tell if they had been in the building or not.

Neither Logan nor Marie had contact with the virus. Files were found in a computer in Kentucky belonging to Stryker and depicted the experimentation preformed on Magneto and Rogue. Logan learned of these files through Hank's informants. He would never have the guts to tell her exactly what they did to her. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain or nightmares.

"Jean told me everything was going to be alright." Marie said softly, lying in bed and looking at Logan. He nodded and smiled sadly. "It was like a dream, but her presence was there. She said that everything is going to work out." A tear dropped down her cheek and she turned away from him, pulling the covers up to her chin. Logan crawled into bed with her and held her tight, whispering that he loved her and wouldn't ever let her go.

"I thought I'd lost you." She cried, holding his hand in hers. Logan nuzzled her neck and kissed her earlobe. "You'll never loose me darlin'." He whispered.

Hank wished them well when Marie and Logan decided to depart from the Niagara Park Community. His son Jules helped Marie pack a few things and waved goodbye to them. Logan thanked Hank and shook his hand. "Thanks Hank…for everything." He said earnestly, a cocky smile on his face.

"It was my pleasure to help you and Marie in anyway. I wish you the best of luck in the future." He said a toothy grin in reply.

Logan had 'borrowed' a mutant's motorcycle from the shed and he and Marie sped off back home to New York. They had each other, a life together to look forward to and a lifetime of love for one another. It would take several days on the road, but soon the past would be behind them and they could start over. Marie never thought she'd be happier. Her dream of finally being accepted and being loved in return was finally happening. She had a man by her side, and prospects of a life ahead of her. "


End file.
